Building A Home
by animefreak5483
Summary: Home is an appealing concept for those who never had one, & making new ones can come with a price for those who struggle with their past. Alex's brother returns & the city erupts with unseen political forces leaving her stuck in a dangerous place. Both Nicolas & Alex must choose to embrace the darkness or fight through the trauma to find a home. A real one, together.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all. Those plot bunnies can be vicious! And the story you see before you is proof that I needed to let them run free! I've seen the anime and read the manga up to chapter 36 or so. This story started mainly because I wanted an ending now, rather than when the manga gets around to it. I know, further proof of the instant gratification society we live in, but I can't help it._

 _Anyway, you can assume that my ideas on the story at this point will diverge from anything in the manga after the early 30s, unless I have some kind of psychic abilities and then I really should start making money off this stuff._

 _I don't own the characters, but I do enjoy playing with them. Enjoy!_

* * *

The final note of the song lingered in the air like a sweet breath caressing the skin. The slight vibration of her voice held out the note, not wanting the night's final melody to end. The awed silence held for a brief moment as the club's patrons awoke from the sweet lull until the cheers and applause brought the club back to the party atmosphere. The light gold sequin dress held a stark contrast to the dark skin of the tall singer. The material clung to her skin like a glove; a high neckline in front found drama perfectly suited for the occasion with the deeply low-cut back. Her long and toned legs jutted down from the extremely short hem on the piece while simple pumps contained her tired feet.

Allowing the cheers from the crowd wash over her, Alex Benedetto momentarily forgot the pain that seemed to follow her in life. Gone were the days of spreading her legs for money in back alleys, abuse from a man she had thought once wanted to protect her and the severe judgement of those walking the streets of Ergastulum. Instead, peace and a sense of purpose on the stage of the brothel run by the Cristiano Family, known to many as Bastard, came. Alex made her own money with her talents, and while she still dressed in a similar fashion - to entice the crowds - she took comfort knowing that others would not take from her like on the streets. No, she was a new woman… almost.

While she recently came into this new level of freedom and prosperity, a dark lining found its way into her life. For the span of two weeks, she felt her life burst with new and wonderful experiences - a soft couch to sleep on, people who mostly respected her, earning an honest living and the warmth of friendships. Moreover, that was where the issues arose.

 _Connie,_ she closed her eyes and silently prayed for her missing friend looking over to see a still slightly injured man standing near the side of the stage. Of all the new acquaintances she made, Constance from the gun shop appeared to be the most genuine; the one she could talk to and find some ability to relate. The short-haired woman made Alex feel like an ordinary person from the start. Judgement or disparaging comments about her past life never came from the lips of the eternally happy woman. Even that day in the shop where Connie figured out what she did before, the word prostitute she used didn't carry the disgust. Instead it was surprise- as if Connie could not see her as working the streets, selling herself for money.

As Alex stepped off stage and took a sip of water, she knew that somewhere in the city, Connie was in trouble and she could do nothing about it. Singing at night seemed to be the only thing to take her mind off the hell that consumed her life once again. It also saved her from thinking much about the limits of those around her. Namely the two men that appeared so strong and indestructible before...

No one knew much about the group other than they were extremely powerful and they hated the Twilights, and the Cristiano Family, among others. The blond, emotionless killer known as Erica, the terrifying little boy, and now a series of others in dark clothing appeared to declare war on the whole of Ergastulum.

On the surface, the targeted groups retained an appearance of 'business as usual.' Beneath that surface, they were all scared on some level. In addition, for one of the few normals without fighting abilities, Alex found herself terrified more often than not. That is why she sang. She sang to escape, much as she did in the stairwell outside the Benriya for all those years.

Sharing a soft smile and quick hug with Marco, Alex turned to her silent escort. He stood in the back corner, leaning against a wall. The dark hues of his black jacket and button up shirt when combined with his dark hair almost allowed him to blend into the surroundings. If not for his pale skin, a combination of Asian and Caucasian heritage, he could disappear.

Even while slightly blinded by the glare and lights from the stage, Alex knew he reclined back in his corner. Something about his presence calmed her now that she knew him better. Before the death of Barry, his cool look unnerved her. It caused her to be on edge, unable to really read him. Maybe the best way to describe the look could be cautious.

Officer Chad and those who knew Nicolas Brown pegged it perfectly saying that while his ears may not work, his eyes surely compensated and then some. At times when he looked at her, she thought he could see straight through her. Her heart would thud strongly inside her chest at that look. While other times, he looked at her with concern… and understanding too. They had found a silent bond understanding the curse that came with drug dependencies. While his certainly posed more of a risk to his life, especially the way he abused them, they could at least on some level realize the other's struggles.

In some ways, the concern and compassion he held for her thrilled her. The connection and draw she felt towards this wounded man proved dangerous. Many had warned her, hell, he even told her to run once. Still he acted kindly towards her, even when he tried to mask them with the insults or indifference, she could tell there was more.

What she would not give to listen in on his internal conversations for a brief time. They had been roommates, partners in a way for months now, and yet they were strangers – strangers with a weird tension between them.

Shaking away her internal monologue of fear and confusion, Alex felt tired on so many levels and simply wanted to go home.

 _Home…_ is that what she called the Benriya now? Did she really think of it like her family's house in East Gate? In reality, she went without a home for so long, it felt strange to label the mess of a two story building a home. For now, that is what it was. Home, with a strange older brother-figure in Worick. He was caring more often than not, with a perverted side that amused her. Even when he made jokes about her large breasts, wanted to charge people to look at her cleavage, or let his wandering hands roam briefly, it didn't bother her as much as it would have years ago. She felt he did not really want anything for it all - no expectations she would sleep with him or get angry when she put him in his place with a well-powered slap.

And then that brought her right back to the topic of Mr. Twilight. If given the choice, she might welcome a broken bone or gunshot wound rather than go in circles about her silent guardian.

"What did you think?" She felt pride in successfully learning a few phrases in sign language. She smiled and signed to him as she approached, weaving through the crowd of bar regulars.

"I'm deaf you idiot," he signed. "I can't hear shit."

A frown passed her lips. There had to be some way he could enjoy music even without hearing the lyrics. Maybe the vibrations or taking in the way she moved to the song allowed him to find some enjoyment… could she be wrong?

"I know," she fumbled slightly with her next gestures. "I just thought maybe…"

"GeT iT RiGHt," he spoke in his mumbled tenor moving to correct her sign. With his own hands, he repeated the right way to say her last sentence.

"At least I'm trying." She voiced aloud, not signing at all. Turning away from him, she walked to the bar and waved down the bartender. The well-dressed man approached and smiled brightly at her.

"Done for the night, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, can I get a drink?" She asked wanting to take the edge off her growing anger.

"You drinking alone, or is he going to actually join you instead of watching?"

Alex looked back to where Nicolas still stood.

"He can go to hell." She hissed and took the shot of amber liquid in one go.

"That was hell of impressive for a skinny thing." A male's voice came from behind her. Alex turned and found a man smiling at her. "Can I offer you another?"

Alex slightly recoiled at the sudden touch of the stranger's hand on her arm.

Quickly passing a glance at the corner, she noticed his body posture change slightly. Nicolas looked at her, almost asking silently if she needed him. While she did not like the man offering her a drink's sleazy eyes and proximity, she turned back and nodded for another drink.

"You sing like a nightingale Alex, may I call you Alex?"

"Sure, thank you, mister?"

"Call me Carlos." He took his drink and waited for Alex to hold up hers in a toast.

"Thank you, Carlos."

"You drinking alone Alex?"

"I'm not anymore." She smiled and took a seat, allowing Carlos sit next to her.

"Well then, to new friends."

"Cheers."

* * *

 _Why am I even here?_ He questioned himself for the thousandth time that evening. _Worick said he had a client, didn't he? That lying bastard made that up. He's probably sitting in the living room naked._

An annoyed grunt left his lips as he leaned further into the wall, as the song she sang quickened its pace. He did not need to hear the lyrics to experience her performance… the vibrations off this particular wall combined the right amount of sound waves to let him enjoy her melody without the use of his ears.

 _So maybe this wasn't all bad_ , the generally cautious man thought. The peace on her face and the pleasing movements of her body on stage calmed him like no downer pill ever could. That ability, who she was, Alex Benedetto terrified him.

She was right; the three of them had crossed paths before. How long ago was it that she stumbled upon him and gave him the long scar on his leg and stomach? Four years? Possibly five… he glared at her wondering just how much she remembered of that day, what happened and exactly what she held within her slender frame. He and Worick decided that keeping the events of that under wraps would save everyone a great deal of pain.

She had gone missing for a while and then maybe a year ago appeared back on the streets like nothing had happened. As much as he wanted to ask her about the lapse in time, he knew she didn't know.

So many things about the woman on stage did not make sense… irritated him too. How could one woman make him want to forget his promise to treat women with respect one minute and the other make him want nothing more than to hold her to him… feel her soft and warm skin on his. And her tears… seeing her cry or in pain, it felt like the sharpest daggers in his gut or the after effects of a massive Celebre overdose.

 _Stupid woman._ He huffed crossing his arms tighter over his chest as he watched her close her eyes and hold her final note.

The vibrations from her voice stopped and a moment of silence fell over the crowd. She mesmerized this group much as she did all the others.

 _Is this part of her power?_ He pondered as a new type of vibration shook his body. He knew the crowd loved her, even with his eyes closed, he could tell what her voice felt like versus the crowd's appreciation.

Then she started walking towards him. A smile on her lips, one that seemed to feel like it was all for him. His gut twisted as their eyes met and quickly he looked away.

Her presence commanded he look up after a moment of feigned neglect.

"What did you think?" She confidently signed. Just when she achieved such a proficiency in his preferred form of communication, he did not know. Then again, during the days when jobs were scarce, she would have a lot of free time. He would be downstairs working out and feel the pair upstairs laughing, the possibility that Worick helped her, seemed likely. Alternatively, maybe she was a fast learner.

 _Her cooking had improved… slightly_ , he added as his annoyance for the creature before him flared.

"I'm deaf you idiot," he signed, his fingers like knives stabbing into her self-esteem. "I can't hear shit."

He regretted his words slightly at the frown that came to her lips… those full lips colored red for the evening.

"I know, I just thought maybe…" her confidence weaned and he needed to watch her lips to understand what she meant.

"GeT iT RiGHt," he snarled a bit too harshly as he demonstrated the correct way to sign the word 'thought.'

 _She never gets that one right_ , he noticed.

"At least, I'm trying."

Indeed, she was. Her efforts to communicate with him far surpassed what nearly ninety-nine percent of the population did… including his own father.

He also could not blame her for the frustration that crossed her face. Letting her have her space, he watched closely as she turned and walked to the bar.

The leers and lustful gazes from the men around her made his stomach twist. She's mine assholes! He wanted to shout out. After that thought, his eyes went wide. He truly wanted that, didn't he?

 _Lust?_ He asked himself. It made sense to lust after the buxom woman, hell the majority of the club did – men and women alike. Was that what bothered him so much? Lust?

No, he had known lust before. Living the life he and Worick had, the two of them had been good about letting out little biological itches discreetly. Finding a woman who did not mind him being a Twilight or Tagged provided quite a challenge, so most of the time, he dealt with things himself.

For years of living on the streets, seeing the scum rotting the city from the bottom as much as from the top, she still believed in the good in people… that the stigma of a term did not matter. Would she if he asked?

Shaking his head, he looked back to her as she downed the shot in one go.

 _Crazy woman._ He chuckled. No, this feeling meant more than lust. And that knowledge terrified him.

How could he expect to find something so pure and heavenly in his hellish existence? If he thought on the topic long enough, he figured she possessed similar scars and past events of neglect, pain and torment.

At the moment, she appeared free of those demons. In fact, she looked like she found a new friend. His eyes narrowed watching the man approach her, getting close… too close for his liking. He noticed her flinch slightly and look in his direction.

The fear in her eyes melted away, and so he stayed put. Had she indicated, he would have ripped the man's arms off for touching her.

The pair sat at the bar throwing back shots. When his hands wandered too low for her liking, she slapped him and the offending hand would retreat.

It mesmerized and intrigued him, watching her. When she had her fill of the drink, she would secretly spill it on the floor and allow the man to continue drinking his. The result was easy to see- her drinking friend would be drunk soon and she perfectly sober.

A stupid grin crossed his lips at the stray thought of who would win in a con – Worick or Alex. The emotion came and went quickly as he pushed off against the wall.

It was time to head home. She needed her sleep, especially since she expected to join the continued search crew for Constance.

 _Damn woman._

Approaching the bar, he took the drink from her fingers and drank it for her.

Signing that they were leaving, he grabbed her hand.

She slightly protested, but in seconds followed without question.

* * *

"I don't get you, Nicolas." She sighed following him for a few minutes out of the club, seeing only his back. Knowing that he could not hear her, she continued to talk. "If you wanted to drink with me, you could have just asked. I don't bite. I mean I could, if you like that... Is it too much to ask for you to do something that makes you happy, just once?"

She laughed at the situation.

 _Talking to yourself aloud now?_ The inner dialogue mused. _Well, considering your companion at the moment, you might have to get used to it._

Sighing, she let the confusion and slight anger fade, and instead enjoyed the fresh breeze of the evening. The stars shone down on them; with the dimly lit streets, one could actually see the stars.

 _How many times did you just stop and look up at those giant burning masses as a child?_ She wondered. _We would lay out on the grass on a blanket..._ she smiled remembering her time with her younger brother more clearly recently. Doctor Theo said her ability to recall more and more of her early memories held a positive sign that her years of intoxication did not mean brain damage.

 _Emilio enjoyed counting them. He never got far before falling asleep, but he always tried his best._ The tender moment made her miss the younger boy greatly. Well, not a boy. He would be a man of nearly twenty now. She left home when he was just into his teens. Life back in East Gate was harsh. Their father did not do much in the way of helping his family and whatever odd jobs she could do, left her exhausted and barely making ends meet.

She wanted Emilio to have so much more. Enter Barry the hometown scumbag and the rest fell into the category of gross misjudgment. Sure, the money he paid up front helped her brother and father. It was enough to allow them to live comfortably for five years and with their father's health declining... Alex knew nothing else would present itself.

Barry had been rather charming and persuasive at the time, and debts were coming due for the small family. Leaving Emilio remained the most painful thing in her life. The toll on her body - the nights of beatings and endless hours with rough men - that would all pass. In fact, she came to terms with what had happened to her and found an outlet to deal with the feelings through singing. Nevertheless, the void of that missing relationship with her brother and the years she forgot about him - those scars would haunt her.

That is why the prospect of a future snuck in and caused her grief. Singing paid well. In a few months, she might even have enough to head back home and start over with her family.

 _Can I even find them?_ She did not know. _Would they want to see me after all this time if they remained in our little house?_ That thought frightened her.

The light squeeze of her hand brought reality back.

 _Could I leave him?_

She was not sure what she was to Nicolas Brown. If she left now, she might never find out. Was this... whatever it was... enough to keep her from regretting searching for her brother?

Life, she decided, pretty much boiled down to one hard decision after the other. While these questions continued to swirl in the back of her mind, she took comfort in the decision to live for now. It would be months before she had enough money saved. And she needed to make sure Connie was back, she owed the bubbly woman a proper goodbye. Decisions would be made then.

Smiling a bit, she decided that if he was not going to talk to her, she would enjoy the walk home for them. Swinging their connected arms, Alex giggled at the grunt she received from the man who still held firmly to her.

The movement pissed him off, but he did not feel like letting go of her hand quite yet. The slender hand felt strange in his calloused and scarred ones. Her skin soft, almost delicate, remained in stark contrast with his. But he had seen first-hand how hard she could work with them. He had long ago decided to give up trying to understand his desired connection with this woman. And if that meant allowing her to swing their arms as they walked, then so be it.

Then it hit him. A presence that swelled with power. Stopping straight in his tracks, Alex bumped up against his back. Their hands dropped and both his went to ready his katana.

He wanted to scream at himself for allowing her to distract him from this undeniable power ahead of him.

Alex nearly fell over as Nicolas suddenly halted. Bouncing slightly off his muscular frame, she looked confused.

"Nicolas?" She stepped slightly around to get a better view of what made him stop. She also needed to make sure he could read her lips if needed.

In front of them stood a man, slightly shorter than them both. A hoodie pulled over his head and hands in his pockets, the boy looked oddly familiar to her.

Once the man looked up fully, Alex felt her body begin to tremble.

"Emilio?"

* * *

 _Dun Dun Duhhhh! We're jumping right in there folks!_

 _Hope you enjoyed the beginning of the fic. We shall see how Alex's brother reacts to who his sister has been living with and maybe see more on my take on Alex's past!_

 _I hope to have updates regularly as these ideas are spilling out. Feel free to leave a comment or encourage the bunnies to work faster!_


	2. Chapter 2

_We're back for more I see. Glad you are enjoying the ride as much as I am. Quick shout out to the reviewers. I do enjoy the comments. I too wish that the fuzzy moments between Alex and Nicolas were officially cannon... then again, who is to say they might not become that as the manga progresses. Until then, let's close our eyes and go with this alternative reality!_

 _I also wanted to credit others with the interesting way to type Nicolas' spoken words. I was not clever enough to think of that odd combo of capital and lower case letters. Not sure who thought of it first, but it wasn't me. Kudos creative fiction writer somewhere out there!  
_

 _Chapter two is ready for YOU!_

* * *

Nicolas' eyes remained squarely on the dark skinned man ahead of them on the nearly silent street. He could see no weapons, and yet every bit of him knew that something dangerous stood before them.

The woman behind him began to shake, as she grabbed onto his back for support before she pushed away.

"Emilio?" Her voice stayed at a disbelieving whisper. So many emotions went through her mind seeing the face of the man she knew to be her brother.

"I finally found you, sis." The man said looking from Nicolas to Alex.

The former mercenary's eyes went wide after reading the stranger's lips. _Sister?_

Alex rushed forward, evading the Twilight's attempt to grab her hand. Nothing was going to keep her from her brother any longer.

Seeing no smile on her brother's lips, Alex faltered and stopped a few feet between the two stationary men.

"Oh god... Emilio... I'm sorry." She sobbed burying her face in her hands, assuming his lack of movement towards her meant anger. Knees going weak at that thought, she fell to the ground and wept.

"I'm sorry... so sorry," she repeated not able to look at him.

The deaf man stood warily watching, on the alert to strike if this newcomer posed a threat in his movements towards the distraught woman.

"Shhhh," Emilio voiced out as he took a few steps to close the distance between them, and knelt down. In one motion, he held her to his chest. The embrace instantly reminded them both of the times she had done this for him. "It's ok, Alex. I've found you."

Alex's heart skipped a beat hearing the love in her younger brother's voice. It relieved her in so many ways, and instantly her arms crushed him tighter.

"Oh my god," she whispered over and over as the siblings stayed on the ground for a time before Emilio pulled back and lifted her head to see into the eyes of his sister for the first time in nearly a decade.

"You're more beautiful than I remember."

"Emilio," she blinked looking at his changed face. Her hands went to touch his scarred forehead. "What happened?"

"It's a long story sis. But that doesn't matter. I've finally found you." He tried to calm her worry by taking her hands from the scar. Instead, he stood and helped her up as well.

When they were at full height, he stepped back and took in the sight of her - just slightly taller than his own frame.

Nicolas continued to monitor the interaction. Looking harder at the younger man, he could easily tell they shared many features. The same skin tone showed some African ancestry and the blue eyes...

He could easily read her brother's lips from his position, but not Alex's. Her back remained to him, and her part of the conversation lost.

The siblings pulled each other into a tight embrace after standing once again; this time laughter and happiness filled them both. Or so he guessed. Nicolas remained silent taking in the pair's actions.

Alex's tears of sadness turned to ones of joy as she realized her brother did not hate her. In fact, now he seemed overjoyed as he picked her up and he twirled her around a couple of times, getting them both laughing.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" She smiled, her hands once again going to cup his face. Alex needed to touch him, feeling that if she let go now, it would fade away.

"No, we're really together again," he let her run her hands through his hair, still taking in all the changes from the boy she left in East Gate.

A grunt from behind her caused Alex's smile to grow wider. Letting go of her brother's face, she turned to the man she forgot still stood there. _He's probably confused out of his mind_.

"Nicolas, sorry. It's just… this is my brother, Emilio." She began to sign.

"Sis? Who is this?" Emilio asked looking at the swordsman with a similar hint of caution.

"Emilio, this is Nicolas. He helped me get my life back." She made sure that she still faced Nicolas while she spoke, knowing that it would be easier to have him able to read her lips in case she didn't sign correctly.

The ex-mercenary tried to keep his focus on Alex's words and not the other standing very close. He would not let on how good it felt hearing her say such a thing about him with that look on her face. The feelings threatened to swell through his tightly controlled barriers.

"I am eternally grateful to you then." The younger man stepped forward offering his hand. Nicolas didn't take it. Instead, he continued to look at him before shifting to glare directly at Alex.

The younger man looked confused but let it pass, as Alex took the hand instead, happily wrapping her hand around his arm.

"What are you doing here Emilio… is, is everything alright?" She glared right back at Nicolas before returning her focus to her long lost brother. "Did father?"

"That bastard died a long time ago. I was better off without him… we both were." His face softened seeing the hurt in her eyes. "You owed him nothing Alex. He basically sold you to continue his drinking problems and hatred!"

"I'm sorry I left… I should have never done that to you."

It was Emilio's turn to cup her face with his hands.

"None of that matters. We're together again."

"How… I mean… look at you! You're all grown up!" She pulled him into a tight embrace again.

While resting his chin on her shoulder, the dark skinned man's eyes went to the other man once more.

Nicolas didn't know what it was, but he didn't like this guy. It had nothing to do with Alex being extremely happy or affectionate with him, but something was off.

"I am. I got a job, and once I had the money, I knew I needed to find you. To bring you home."

"Home?"

"Well, I sold the house. But we can build a new one, away from all this disease. Monsters live here Alex, I've seen them."

"Monsters?" Pulling away, she thought about his words. _Yes, monsters did indeed live inside the city walls. The kind that attack innocent people merely because they are different. Ones that take innocent people and destroy lives for some misguided holy war,_ she thought, but stopped. _  
_

"It doesn't matter. You're with me; I can protect you." He took her hand and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the Benriya. "Let's go."

Stunned at all that was happening – her brain tried to catch up and recover from the fact that her brother was here – she allowed him to pull her for a few steps. Before they got to where Nicolas stood, she hesitated and placed a hand on his, over her wrist.

"Emilio." Her voice sounded conflicted. "I… I can't just leave." She looked to Nicolas, who would not make eye contact with her. "Where would we go?"

"I have a hotel room. We'll spend the night there, you can relax there for a time, and we can plan our next steps." He turned to respond.

"I can't leave my friends right now. Something very wrong has happened. I need to… help."

Emilio looked her over as if searching for something… trying to figure out exactly how she could help maybe, but Alex wasn't sure.

"HeY!" Nicolas stopped the familial dialogue with his gruff voice. His hands began speaking for him, not really wanting to divulge much to this newcomer, no matter who he appeared to be.

"What the hell? You just going off with him at a time like this?"

"I… he's my brother." She spoke and signed back.

"You can't just leave!" Even without an audible voice, she could tell Nicolas would have snarled that response. His wrist movements swift and calculated.

"I know…" her voice sounded hesitant, thinking back to the internal conversation of a few hours earlier.

 _My brother is alive. And he still loves me, even, after all I put him through… but leave? Why does my heart feel so happy, but also so pained?_ No answers came to her as she looked at Nicolas, hoping for any reaction from him to keep her there.

"Idiot, don't you know you're my woman? You can't just leave!"

Alex's eyes went wide with shock at the term 'my woman.' He had called her that once before, though she thought it was a joke. Granny also confirmed it didn't have much meaning to it, but now, he looked dead serious… almost hostile towards her.

"What the hell does that even mean?" She yelled, not bothering to sign that, instead, her fists balled at her sides, and her shoulders began to shake. "You don't own me, you hardly even like me, and now I'm your woman?"

Nicolas' strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back in the direction of the Benriya. He wasn't gentle, and Alex cried out in pain from the pressure on her wrist as she struggled.

"Let her go." In an instant, Emilio had jumped over the pair and stood blocking their path once again. Both members of the Benriya Trio looked shocked at the feat of controlled power the other man exhibited.

"GeT OuTTa mY WaY BozO," Nicolas spoke in a threatening tone.

"Are you her pimp? Is that what this is? You sell my sister for money?"

"No, Emilio. Nothing like that." Alex spoke up not wanting the two men to fight. A feeling in the pit of her stomach worried her; these two felt like they both waited for that final spark to ignite their rage. Pinching Nicolas' hand, she got him to release it, and she stepped in between the two, her arms out keeping them apart.

"What gives him the right to think he owns you then?" Emilio's blue eyes narrowed moving closer to her outreached hand.

"Emilio, he doesn't own me," she said turning so Nicolas could see her lips.

"What is wrong with you?" Nicolas watched as she signed to him with a frown on her face. Blinking at her a few times, he found it hard to believe that for someone with so much power like he had seen in that alleyway all those years ago, she could not even sense a dangerous aura.

"You enjoy walking into trouble, don't you?" He had to remind himself to keep the speed of his motions slower so she could read them. "You don't know where he's been. Who he's working for!"

"He's my brother!" The frustration rose to the point she couldn't sign. "Why would he hurt me?"

"You're too trusting."

"And you're too jaded to want to see the good in people."

The pair continued to converse through gesture and lip movement without a sound, leaving the other man out of the discussion.

"You belong here." At the end of that gesture string, he crossed his arms in stubbornness.

Alex took a deep breath and looked straight into Nicolas' eyes. There was an odd amount of emotion flaring in them, and that confused her.

"So, is this some kind of proposal or horribly gone wrong declaration of love?" It surprised her that she knew the motions of the things she wanted to say, well, she hoped she did. Stopping, she waited for the Tagged Twilight to respond, her hands resting on her hips.

 _Shit_ , Nicolas sighed internally. _How did this go from that guys is dangerous to I don't want you to go?_

Her features looked on edge, preparing herself for whatever he would do next. The sequins of her dress sparkled in the lighting, and he honestly didn't know what to say.

"dO wHAt yOu WaNT. GeT YoUR SeLf sOLd anD RaPED aGAin. JuSt EnD Up DeaD. StUPId BiTch WHoRe, I DON'T CARE."

Alex felt the verbal slap against her face. This was how he felt about her… and the way he so clearly said those last three words knocked the breath out of her lungs.

Eyes wide, she forced herself to blink before the water welling up threatened to escape.`

 _And that is it_ , she thought. _He doesn't care. He never did._

"I'll pick up my things tomorrow then." Pride took over, and she looked away as she signed the message to him.

Emilio, having just about enough of the strange conversation stepped up and took his sister in his arms, noticing her emotional change.

"Come on sis, you don't need this asshole."

Not one to let someone walk away from him, Nicolas took one last look at Alex and her brother and jumped up on the rooftops heading back home.

The gush of air from his push off hit her bare legs, and suddenly she felt cold. Shivering, she leaned into her brother's embrace.

"Idiot." She let out, trying not to cry.

"Let's get some sleep. We can plan our future in the morning."

* * *

The blond haired gigolo reclined on the couch that evening with the window wide open, a book in hand. He enjoyed relaxing after a hard day's work in his underwear. While he knew Ally wouldn't think anything of it, it just felt weird being that comfortable around a female… one that he wasn't really interested in sexually.

Not that he would have minded seeking comfort in the valley of her ample breasts. In his expert opinion, Alex Benedetto's chest remained the best in all of Ergastulum.

 _The whole package, huh?_ He mused to himself looking at the clock on the wall. _Looks that could kill, voice like an angel, soft skin and with some kind of rare quality that makes her immune to the filth of this city – even on her worst day._

Worick knew exactly why it was pointless to fantasize about being with his curvaceous secretary. A smile spread across his lips, as he put down his book and stretched.

 _They should have left the Bastard by now. Nothing like a romantic stroll home to help even the most inept of men… something is bound to happen one of these nights._

For the last several evenings, Worick sent Nicolas to escort the part-time diva for the Cristiano Family's club. The first night Nicolas put up quite a fight, but Worrick still needed rest from his injuries. The Twilight already healed - for the most part - accepted the notion of someone having to escort her after Worick practically ordered him.

The second night, much less protest came from the deaf swordsman. Now, nearly a week on, the dark haired man did not offer any complaints. Knowing not to press the other man on a touchy subject like this, Worick decided not to comment when that evening his friend appeared to have cleanly shaved and put on a clean shirt and jacket for the journey.

Little signs arose shortly after the pair took in their newest employee. Then again, the first time he noticed something off about his long time friend's behavior around the woman happened shortly after she both saved and then nearly killed him.

Then when she suddenly reappeared in that stairwell, Nicolas often started his day gazing at her. Then the handkerchief, the concern that only a few of his companions received from the ex-mercenary, the way Nicolas would vanish at sudden moments to run to her aid… yes, his little mercenary was in love. Or as close to it as the Twilight would allow himself.

Scratching his bare stomach, Worick sat up on the couch. Allowing his elbows to rest on his knees, he hunched over thinking about exactly what that revelation meant.

Alex was no ordinary girl. Granted she looked it on the outside, but both men knew differently. In that alleyway all those years ago, when pushed too far, her dormant powers swelled forth. Thankfully, that memory for her laid hidden as well. They would just have to keep an eye on her carefully during these dark times.

 _He likes the challenging ones, it seems._ The blond had a sad smile. There was once a time where he thought Veronica would be the one to get his friend to enjoy life. Those two had been too similar with love of fighting and unfortunately, the need of those drugs. It meant the end of Veronica and the near destruction of his friend. With Alex, she brought a difference that might hold the key to refocusing Nicolas' priorities… once this nasty Hunters business finished.

No, for now, they needed Nicolas the berserker Twilight.

 _After._ Worrick nodded sitting up straight when he heard footsteps on the roof. Realizing it was odd that anyone would be up there he stood and grabbed his gun.

Waiting silently, he threw open the door and pointed the weapon.

The sulking figure in the dark corner came into focus and Worick slightly eased up.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" He asked, signing as much as he could with one hand and the other with a gun in it. "And where's Ally?"

When the other man didn't respond and simply walked past, the one eyed gigolo felt a twisting in his stomach.

"Where is she?" He yelled, knowing that Nicolas could not see his lips, but he knew the deaf man could assume that question would arise.

Slamming his fist on the wall, he stormed after the man who stripped off his jacket and hung it up before heading for the living area downstairs.

Anger growing, Worick grabbed the back collar of the black shirt, stopping his friend.

"I asked where is Alex?" He moved around the other man.

"Gone."

"Gone as in gone back to the club? Gone whoring?"

Nicolas' eye grew in rage at his friend even thinking Alex would do that again. Quickly containing his anger, he looked at his friend.

"She found… her brother."

"What?" The look of shock quite clear on Worick's face faded as the seriousness on Nicolas told that it was true.

"So, she's left then?"

Nicolas grunted, not wanting to talk about it. The woman had done enough damage for one day, and he didn't want Worick to add to the discomfort.

"And you didn't invite them both here so I could meet him?"

"That punk smelt of blood."

"And you let her go with him? Knowing that? What kind of a moron are you?"

"What was I supposed to do? Drag her here?"

"You could have… no, never mind, it would be impossible for you to actually admit that you care about her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you not even admitted it to yourself yet?"

"I don't care about her."

"My ass you don't!"

"What do you know?"

"When it comes to you? Quite a bit. I've known you for years Nic, and I've never seen you act the way you do around Alex before. Not even with Veronica."

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Why not? It's not your fault her body couldn't hold up after all those overdoses."

"ShUT UP!" The other man roared, not liking the feeling of being caught in a corner.

 _Damn you Worick_ , _seeing too much… he always did know me too well_ , he thought as he closed his eyes. It was true, he felt partly responsible for Veronica, but he never forced her to take the drugs.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be this pissed. Would it be so hard to let her know? I'd say she feels very attached to you as well."

"Don't lie to me."

"Are you blind as well as deaf?"

"What about you? Don't tell me you wouldn't fuck her if you had the chance!"

"You know I appreciate women's bodies. And our Ally sure does make an enticing specimen, but you dolt, I'd never make a move on my best friend's woman. I've known from the beginning. How you would limp into the room while she slept after I found you both"

"How do you know I have feelings for her? I was going to kill her after that job for Chad and the families."

"Were you really? Could you have?"

"I kill people, it's what I do."

"Fine then. You don't love her. So what's got you all on edge then?" Worick knew he had said enough for his friend to stew for a bit on that topic later. And prying an admission out now might do more damage.

The blond waited for his friend to explain.

"He smelt of blood."

"Everyone smells like blood in this city. I'd be surprised to find one person not tainted by it in this mess."

Nicolas silently glared at his partner and then turned. Leaving the room, he knew Worick might be trying to talk to him, but at the moment, he needed to get out.

 _Damn her… damn both of them._ Given their interactions with him, he pondered how they could not realize that he would never function like a normal human. Worick could pass as nearly ordinary. The way he could interact with people, he at least interacted with his family and others before they met. Nicolas had nothing. His father saw him as a weapon, his mother... he never knew anything except she had powers…

He would never know how to seek out affection, nor could he ever see himself doing the family thing that so many around him appeared to desire.

 _Survival._ That is what his mind thought of as important. It was all he knew. And even if he had started to see Alex as something that he looked forward to each day, he didn't know how to go about changing the focus of his life.

And if, by some miracle, she did feel for him as Worick said, would she expect things… things that he couldn't provide? The thoughts all converged and assaulted his already conflicted mindset.

The one thing that he knew with certainty- sleep would not be coming that night.

* * *

Her slender fingers pruned from the long soak in the large bathtub, but the warm waters calmed her down from the ordeal she survived the night before.

After she parted ways with her supposed friend on the streets, Emilio brought them both to a stylish looking hotel on the opposite side of the city from the Benriya and her old life.

After talking more with her only remaining family member, Alex felt herself losing the battle with wakefulness.

At some point, she fell asleep. She knew this because when she awoke the next day with the sun shining in through the curtained window, her head rested on a soft pillow. The large bed allowed her to stretch out like a cat, content from a restful sleep.

Sitting up, she noticed her brother sleeping on the couch, much as she had done at the Benriya.

 _I have to go back._ She thought allowing herself a moment longer to enjoy the silken sheets beneath her.

Not wanting to wake her brother, she had slipped into the bathroom shortly after getting up. She peeled off her dress and let the warm waters comfort her and her worries - which is where she found herself at least a hour later with wrinkled finger tips.

 _When I go back… what do I do? Just get my things and leave? How can I stay there with someone who…_ she shook her head, not allowing the tears to continue.

 _At least, I know now._ The attempt at positivity didn't do much to heal the pain that still thudded in her chest. _And they've all been telling me to move on. I'll see what Emilio's plans are. Maybe we can stay in town at least till Connie is found… and I can sing and make money to help support us._

The next time she looked at her hands, they were wrinkled.

 _I suppose I need to get out of here. I can't stay forever._ And with a nod to herself, Alex Benedetto left the safety of the tub.

Pulling on a robe, she decided against putting her dress back on. Instead, she found a bag of her brother's few belongings. Not really snooping, she pulled out an extra hoodie of his and a pair of shorts. They both were too large for her, but it was better than nothing.

Using a piece of string she found, the shorts were secured at her waist. The white hoodie fell to her mid thighs. It felt almost like a dress, but a bit too free flowing for her to use it as one. Hair high on her head, she took a last look in the mirror before writing a note to her brother on where she was going, Alex left the hotel.

Feeling like a new woman, Alex decided to take the main streets towards her destination.

Walking past her favorite stairwell, she looked up at the Benriya.

 _Would they even be up,_ she wondered as she began to ascend the stairs. Using the key that Worick gave her shortly after becoming their official house-guest/secretary, she opened the office door, praying not to see a particular individual.

To her surprise, Worick lightly slumbered on the couch where she normally slept. It was odd to see him there and hoped that her departure hadn't caused him to worry.

She didn't have much time to stress about that as the phone began to ring. Quickly making it over to the desk, she answered it without a second thought.

"Thank you for calling the Benriya. How may we help you?"

Worick stirred on the couch and sat up recognizing the voice.

"Are you sure? I'll let them know. Yes, ok. No, I understand. See you soon, Loretta."

Hanging up the phone, Alex knew she had to face the blond man.

"Good morning." She smiled moving towards the couches. "There's a person who has information on Connie and the group that's attacking Twilights. The Cristiano group invited you to join them if you wanted."

Worick nodded but didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said instead, knowing that he might be mad at her for not returning after her shift at Bastard.

"No, it's ok, Ally. I didn't get much information out of our silver-tongued friend, but your brother finally found you?"

She smiled brightly clasping her hands together.

"He's here for some job and knew this is where Barry had a base of operations. I guess he heard me signing the night of the party but wasn't sure. So he'd been waiting on the streets to see if it was me or not."

"I'm happy for you Ally. So what are you going to do now?"

"Now? Well…" She wrung her hands, not knowing how to respond. "We haven't talked much about it. Our father's dead… he sold the house to take a job… so we're going to have to figure something out. Maybe live here in the city or move back to East Gate. Not sure."

"Well, it will be sad to see you go. I've liked waking up to a lovely face in the morning. Nic really isn't my type." He tried to joke. Alex walked over to the window and looked down on her stairwell.

"Speak of the devil," Worick noted the arrival of the aforementioned man.

* * *

 _Confrontation! Maybe a confession? Probably not likely yet.. but we're working on it!_

 _Thanks for joining the plot bunny driven insanity all, see you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So not quite a full week since we last met- it has been crazy on my side of the world, so to celebrate the nearness of the weekend, a new chapter!_

 _The rating is T - for now - but I would caution this story will be getting a bit dark. The manga and anime certainly have the backdrop of darkness with the subject matter of killing, drugs, and all around people not being nice; but I don't think I'll go into the M rating very much, if at all. A few swear words, implied stuff... and all that. Not really in this chapter, but just a general FYI for the future. Shit is going to hit the fan people!_

 _Chapter Three START!_

* * *

Worick tried to not smile at the scene before him. Alex stood with her back to both of them, still looking out the window. She ignored the entrance of the other man, and the leader of the Benriya could tell it annoyed the Twilight.

"Look who came back." Worick signed and spoke looking at his friend. "All safe and sound."

"There's a first time for everything." Nicolas shrugged and signed, but Worick could tell his focus was not on him, but the woman in the hoodie and baggy shorts. It was obviously clear she wore her brother's clothes.

"Well, I am glad you agree." Worick caught Nicolas' eyes and grinned. "I don't suppose that you would also concede that you actually having feelings for a particular woman could also be possible?" He signed, not uttering the words. Not wanting Ally to hear that comment.

An annoyed grunt came as a warning for the blonde to stop. His dead-eye stare did nothing to intimidate the other man, that look had lost all its power when they bother were teenagers together.

"Anyway," Worick spoke aloud looking back at Alex, "do I get to meet this mystery brother?"

Stepping closer to the window, he rested his back against the wall where Nicolas typically leaned in the morning.

"Of course! I'm sure he'd love to meet you." She beamed, turning slightly to face Worick, but still making an effort to not notice the other man. "We're staying at the Grand Hotel over near the river."

"Wow," Came the high-pitched tone Worick used when he was trying to be cute or feign innocence. "Big spender, your little brother."

"It's the first time I've ever been in a bathtub I could swim in," she wrapped her arms around her waist at the memory of the warm waters, purposefully snubbing the other man who, she knew to be signing at them. Nicolas might be deaf, but she certainly wasn't and she could hear his grunts and furious hand movements from behind them. "But what are we talking about? We have to head over to the Bastard, right? They found something that might help us find Connie!"

The man nodded, and pushed off from the wall.

"So, you coming with us or going to head back to your brother first?" His words and hands communicated.

"I figured I'd, at least, get my things… so they wouldn't bother you anymore." She motioned to the closet, knowing full well, that her few possessions were the only things that actually went into the closet properly.

Another grunt from Nicolas got Worick's attention. There was only so much ignoring that he could take. And Worick almost felt sorry for his friend.

She didn't even look at him. He had tried to get their attention, to no avail. Nicolas felt anger growing once more. How was he supposed to apologize for calling her a whore and worse when she kept them from connecting?

"Ally, no matter what was said or what will happen in the future," Worick went and took her hand. "You are not a bother. I'm actually kind of sad to not have your glorious rack here in the morning to greet me."

Alex smiled and shook her head.

"We'd better be going, right Nic?" He spoke letting Ally's hand drop after a squeeze. "We'll meet you at the Bastard. If we're not there when you get back from your hotel, check the clinic."

"I'll do that. Maybe Emilio will help us look. The more eyes, the better, right?" Her positive tone made him smile.

"If he's anything like you, it would be a pleasure to meet him." Grabbing his jacket, Worick placed his hand on Nicolas' shoulder. With a nod of his head, he silently told the Tagged man to not pick up where he left off last night.

"I'll catch up," Nicolas informed the gigolo. He needed to speak with Alex… he couldn't leave things like this or else he'd never find peace.

 _I just want this feeling to go away_ , he sighed internally. He wasn't even sure what he felt. If it was anger, guilt, concern… affection? Could he feel that last one – was it possible for someone like him to love anything more than blood, his drugs, and his katana?

Alex Benedetto messed everything up. And there she was digging in the closet, folding her meager belongings into a cloth bag Nina gave her. He watched her in silence, looking at the articles of clothing. When she came to the Benriya, she had maybe three outfits, now she had a handful more and then her dresses for her part time job.

 _Would that be the only time I can see her from now on? And even then, how long before she's fully gone?_ The image of the man they ran into on the street last night came to his mind. The hatred for him didn't actually make sense.

Alex looked so happy. Happier than while singing even… but that wasn't the whole of the situation. _He's got power. He smells of blood, and his aura reminds me of Marco… I doubt he's a Twilight… then again…_ The dark haired man gave Alex a critical look.

The closet door closed and with it some of the tension that Alex felt while folding her clothes. Nicolas just stood there and watched her. She wished he had followed Worick and left her to do this alone… it was difficult enough to close this chapter of her life. The Benriya saved her… saved her and gave her the self-worth to dream once more. But last night… his words shook her like one of Barry's beatings. It was a feeling that she never wanted to feel again.

And that is why she quickly folded her clothes and closed the bag little Nina gave her. Rubbing the durable fabric with a faint blue colored pattern, she needed to sum up the courage to leave… and have him there watching.

 _Please, don't talk to me. Please, don't call me worthless…_ She closed her eyes and looked up to where she knew the tattered Sign Language book sat. It always went on the shelf after she finished studying. He asked her to be careful with it, and she was. _I know now you don't care, and that's fine…. But let me believe that I meant something to you._ She pleaded, pushing off the ground and standing up.

Shouldering her bag, she couldn't help but bring her shoulders up in almost a defensive posture. Grabbing for the book, she held it to her chest once more before beginning her movement to the door.

She knew he would stop her. What she didn't know was why. It wasn't like Nicolas to feel bad about how he felt or his way of dealing with people. It was how he was.

His body moved on its own and went to stop her from leaving. Her eyes stayed down, looking at his tags. He was not sure if he imagined it or not, but her lower lip trembled. He looked down when he felt an object being pressed into his chest. The green binding of the book caught his attention and then it thudded on the floor, his hands not moving to grab it.

Alex was thankful that his focus held on the book as it dropped from her hands. She pressed it against his chest, returning it to him. The distraction gave her time to pivot around the tall man and flee the once haven.

Nicolas stood mutely looking at the book as it opened and a delicate cloth fluttered out. Bending over, he hesitantly touched the handkerchief. It was not the one he had given her; instead, it looked to be a new one that had detailed embroidery around the edge and the initials N.B. stitched into a corner.

To add further salt to the wound, the fabric had marked the page for 'Thank You.'

 _Damn woman_.

* * *

Alex arrived at the hotel and found her brother waiting with breakfast on the small table in the room.

"You had me worried for a bit there." The young man said standing to greet her. Alex blinked back tears as he touched her face. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tried to move away from his touch to try to compose herself. "It's been a very strange few days." Attempting to explain the situation with Connie and the massive assault on the Bastard. She wanted to open up about her confusion from the swordsman in her life but thought that was a bit too soon. No, she had to deal with that issue herself.

Emilio listened to his sister's tale about her life in Ergastulum, how messed up her memory still was and how her best friend remained missing.

"So you don't remember what happened after you left us?" He asked holding her hand after they ate breakfast.

"I remember the early days only slightly. I think, I was with Barry for some time…I guess I was special to him for a bit. I don't remember what I did to anger him, but then I worked the streets…"

"All this time?"

"I…" Alex stopped closing her eyes as a memory of a white room flashed in her mind. "I don't think so…"

"Sis?"

"I think meeting Nicolas and Worick might have happened before I went… somewhere." She sighed shaking her head to stop the images. Piecing them together brought on a massive headache.

"Did they bring you to that place?" He continued to ask her questions. Alex didn't know if he was just trying to help, but something about his eagerness to hear more about her life felt off. Instead of talking about his life, he seemed to focus on hers.

"No, I think I was injured. I remember seeing Nicolas hurt and I think I was covered in blood as well… something awful must have happened and then the few glimpses look like they're nursing me back from something – and injury maybe."

"And what do you remember next?"

Looking at Emilio, Alex shrugged.

"Why so interested in all of that pain? I'm much more interested in you and this job you have." Her attempt to change the topic had little success, much like it had earlier.

"It's more or less a runner position. I search for something and when I find it, I deliver it to my client."

"That sounds exciting. How long have you been working with that company?"

"It's not important. I'm good at it, but I really want to get to know more about you."

"Emilio, there's not much to tell. Actually, I should be getting down to the Bastard. There's been a development; I need to know if they've found Connie." Alex stood up and looked through her clothes for something to wear.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" His face looked at her as she pulled out her favorite white tank top and shorts.

"Um, yes?" Looking at him oddly, she wondered to herself if it was a brother thing. _I think I could get used to sibling things, and maybe not wanting to see that much of his sister would make sense._

"Why don't you keep the hoodie. We'll go shopping later today, ok?"

"Really, Emilio, I've got enough clothes. These just seemed comfortable, is all." She put the articles back into her bag and crossed her arms, feeling a little judgment in his tone. Brushing it off, she looked at the clock and knew she needed to get a move on. "So you going to work then?"

"Yeah, I thought I would finish up this one job and then we can have all tomorrow and the weekend to catch up."

"Are you able to meet us for dinner?"

"Us?"

"I thought you'd like to meet Worick, he wants to meet you."

"We'll see sis. We'll see."

* * *

Worick sighed as the group attempted to extract information from the barely conscious man. The Cristiano family certainly had their ways of getting people to talk. Worick felt a bit disappointed for not getting to scare the subject himself. Interrogations always brought a sense of fun in a twisted sort of way.

The phone call to the Benriya this morning seemed a bit too optimistic. Listening to the little birdie sing, the information wasn't very helpful. Obviously, there was a power grab and a big one in the works. They didn't need this loser to tell them that. Rumors and hushed words flew and Worick held his own suspicions on the culprits. The Corsica group had something up their sleeve. With the Cristiano's out of the picture and the assault on the Guild, the power balance sat at a critical point. Then there was old man Monroe… he had learned to respect the old man, but not so much entirely trust him. When things came down to it, the old codgers could easily destroy the whole of the city fighting for dominance. And then there was that new guy... Ivan.

Leaving the hidden room, deep under the Bastard, Worick needed a smoke break. Leaning against the side of the brick façade, he enjoyed taking a drag on his cheap cigarette. He wasn't there for long when his stoic friend approached.

"Yo," Worick nodded in greeting. "So Ally left?"

Nicolas blinked at the other man, not saying anything.

"Love stinks my friend." The blonde commiserated. "She's not completely gone yet. And you'll see her later today. Sweep her off her feet."

"Easier said than done. She won't even look at me." Nicolas signed. "It's fine. I don't need any more distractions. We've got a war on the horizon."

"Yeah, we do."

"Anything useful?"

"Nope." He let out a puff of smoke. Letting the nearly finished cigarette fall to the ground, he extinguished the bud with a swift twist of his foot. Pushing off the building, he motioned for Nicolas to follow him inside and back where Marco and Gal waited.

"So what are we looking at?" Worick asked the group of worried looking men and the head of the family, standing with her teenage arms crossed over her chest.

"Worse case scenario?" She questioned.

"Might as well plan for it."

"Someone hired a group of hit men." Loretta continued.

"Not just any, I would wager." Worick nodded after reading Nicolas' comment.

"The Destroyers." Marco looked at his hands.

"We're fucked then," the large Twilight sighed. Galahad scratched his head, not liking the thought of dealing with both the Destroyers and Twilights like Erica and that little shithead.

"We've got two strong Twilights hired by who knows who and now a group of super humans with the stink of Corsica all over them, both coming after the Cristiano family or is there another target and you all got the lucky first slot?" Worick eyed Marco, noticing he was particularly on edge. He couldn't blame the man. Marco left the first incarnation of the Destroyers almost another lifetime ago. It made sense they could want to hit him, but this smelt of more than a personal vendetta.

"And a missing civilian whose only involvement is associating with the wrong people," Marco added.

Nicolas grunted and signed for a few minutes, only Worick understanding.

"Want us to have a go at him?" Worick interpreted for his partner.

"You are welcome to have a go, but I really doubt he knows much else." Galahad motioned for the door.

"I'll take lookout," Marco bowed to his young boss before leaving the group.

"I'll be in the office if anything comes up."

And with that, the Benriya boys found themselves alone.

"Time to earn our keep." Worick's head motioned for Nicolas to enter first. Nothing like a good old fashioned shake down to raise a man's spirits.

"FuN TImE."

* * *

By the time Alex made it to the Bastard, Worick and Nicolas left to follow a small piece of information. Deciding that she would try Dr. Theo's office before heading back to the Benriya, she began down the streets.

The bright smile on Nina's face made her worries nearly melt away.

"They haven't been by all day." The little girl with significant responsibilities on her shoulders told the older woman. The two folded sheets up on the roof, talking about the state of their lives. Alex purposefully kept the topic of the deaf Twilight to a minimum, even though she knew the small girl knew a great deal about him. Possibly understanding him more than many in his inner circle.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as they worked and chatted. Even Dr. Theo joined them on the roof for a time, allowing all the chaos to remain swirling on the streets below. When they went back down and started a kettle of tea, a knock at the door broke the cheery atmosphere. Nina stood but was waved back into her seat by the doctor, going instead to get the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" The doctor asked not recognizing the man standing there.

"I was told I could find Alex Benedetto here."

The doctor looked the other man up and down. The dark skinned man did look vaguely familiar –but the eyes practically gave it away.

"So you're the brother?"

"Um, yes. So is she here?"

The Doctor moved aside and ushered the serious looking man into the clinic. The two woman continued to chat while the doctor was away, but stopped when two figures returned.

"Emilio!" Alex stood and went to hug her brother.

The man returned the gesture with slight hesitation, but nothing an average person would notice. Dr. Theo had years of experience with reading people. Emilio Benedetto was up to something.

"Alex?" Nina's eyes were wide looking at the slightly scary man wearing a very similar hoodie as Alex.

"This is my younger brother Emilio. He… found me last night." She smiled holding his hand tightly and introducing him to the two. "Emilio, this is Doctor Theo and his nurse, Nina. The both do a lot for the community and..."

"It's wonderful to meet you! Alex told me stories about how close you are. It's a miracle you found each other!" The girl appeared to want to burst at the seams with happiness for the siblings.

"Yes, well. I knew she was in the city, it was kind of fate that I heard her sing at that club. Otherwise, it might have taken me much longer." Emilio spoke.

"Are you in town on business or just looking for your sister?" The young, but aged looking medical worker inquired.

"Both. My job brought me here sooner than I could have with the savings I had amassed."

"Ah, and what business would that be?"

"Contracting." Came his response at no rush, giving the man a similar look of assessment. "I was tasked with finding a certain object for a client. I followed a lead to the city. Marginal success at the moment, but I did find Alex."

"Sounds a lot like Nico and Worick." Nina beamed offering the man a cup of tea.

"The two you stayed with?" He looked at Alex for confirmation.

"Yes, they do odd jobs. From looking for a cat to assisting the police with... investigations."

"Alex helped find the missing cat," Nina added.

"Yes, well, it actually felt good to be able to give the boys a bit of a break. But Nicolas actually got the cat down from the ledge for me."

"Nicolas, that man from last night?" Emilio questioned.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a nod. "So what brings you here? Did you come to help look for Connie?"

"Well, actually it is about your friend." He started. "I think a colleague of mine might have seen something. This is a woman who worked at a gun shop, right?"

"Emilio, you know about her? Where is she?"

"Well, I haven't seen her. But he mentioned something about the old warehouses at the far end of the city."

"We have to go and check!" Alex stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Alex, maybe we should wait for Worick or Nicolas to get here before we take off." The good Doctor suggested.

"Do you know where they are now?" She replied wanting more than anything to get Connie home safe.

"I'll try calling them!" Nina ran to the phone.

"So tell me more about yourself Emilio." Doctor Theo, like Alex earlier, attempted to get the man to speak more.

"Not much to tell. I found a job. It's something I'm good at."

"No one's home." The small nurse came back.

"Which warehouses?" Alex asked her brother.

"What?"

"The warehouses where they might have seen Connie." She was beginning to worry about Emilio's behavior.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a bit." He replied. "I think he mentioned the ones on the Corsica side of town. I don't really know who that is, besides that he deals in guns…"

 _The smart thing to do is wait._ Alex thought to herself. Why would he lie to her? There wasn't a reason he would withhold anything, right? Plus this was Connie! How could she sit around and wait for Worick and Nicolas?

"You can't be thinking of going by yourself." The Doctor protested understanding that the Tagged Twilight just might kill him for letting her do something so ridiculous.

"I won't go in or anything. But I can scout the area. Will you tell them where I'm going when you see them?"

"I really can't get you to reconsider?"

"Emilio is with me," she took her brother's hand and squeezed it.

"I will protect you, sis." The younger Benedetto confirmed sounding genuine. At that moment, the Doctor felt his apprehension lessened. The man before them did appear devoted to his sister.

"You scout and report back." He sighed. "Maybe I should come with."

"I think we can do a little recon." Emilio spoke up and looked at his sister. "Let's leave now so we can get back to your friends."

Nodding, Alex turned to the doctor and Nina briefly and gave them a reassuring smile.

"We'll be back soon."

* * *

 _Oh Alex, poor Alex. Such a trusting lady... stay tuned for the next chapter when we find out a bit more into Emilio's past and if he really is a member of the Destroyers or not... and if maybe Alex will be able to get herself and Connie out of trouble without the men. Women power and all!_

 _Thanks again for the reviews and amusing reactions to where the plot bunnies want to run. I am enjoying the ride, I hope you are too!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all! Don't worry, your calendar is correct. Sadly it is not the weekend, but after the kind of day it has been here for me, I figured what better way to make myself happy than to give out presents! So congrats Monday is over! It's about time we touch on the topic of Alex and Emilio's past and get the party started!  
_

 _Chapter four is here dear reader, please enjoy!_

* * *

Alex followed her brother through the streets towards their unknown destination. Trying to keep up appearances, she maintained light conversation asking him questions that were not related to his job- mainly if he still liked to draw, didn't eat peas, memories of home. On the inside, her mind buzzed with concern.

Both Nicolas and now Dr. Theo sensed something off in her bother. At first, she thought Nicolas was simply being himself around new people. However, she believed Dr. Theo to be a good judge of people- his history with the neighborhood certainly qualified him.

Her brother's reluctance to talk about his job and exactly how he knew where these mystery men held Connie added into the equation as well.

 _Why would he lie to me? Siblings don't do that, right? Maybe there is a possibility that he just is quiet. I can't expect him to be back in my life like that smiling and talkative little boy. Apparently, life held hardships for him too – that scar… I feel slightly responsible._ She thought to herself.

Entering the warehouse section of town, Alex stopped as they passed an alleyway. The area felt familiar and it unnerved her. To her recollection, Barry never sent her down this way for customers. None of the girls to her knowledge went around the warehouses – even pimps knew when they put their property around here, it was highly likely that they would come back battered beyond recognition if they returned at all. No, only the most desperate women would walk these streets.

 _So why does it feel like I've been here?_ She wondered closing her eyes. _Why? Why can't I remember yet? I have so much of my life back… this is important.  
_  
"Emilio, with so many places they could hide, how did you say your colleague found Connie?" Alex knew that without the truth, going any further meant certain danger. No matter what the others thought – she wasn't completely naïve.

"Don't you trust me, sis?"

"Why won't you answer me? What are you messed up in? I can help! Please." The desperate tone in her voice and the look in her eyes pleaded with her brother to give her something. She needed some glimmer of hope that both the Doctor and the man she wanted to see now more than ever misjudged the man in front of her. This was her brother…

His eyes found her blue orbs when he turned around. The siblings stared at each other for a moment- a range of emotions between them.

"I said I would protect you… dad couldn't do it. He let mom die. When you left and the money ran out, he tried to sell me too."

"Emilio? What are you talking about?" Alex asked stepping closer, seeing the pain in the younger man's eyes.

"Mom… she was one of them. One of the monsters created to destroy."

The confusion in her face moved the dark skinned man to continue.

"She wasn't human. They created her in a lab, a mix of those monster Twilights and god knows what else… dad worked in that lab. Got her out before you were born. We've got monster running through our veins sis."

"Twilights aren't monsters." Alex quickly corrected. Maybe at one time she felt fear from them, but as Nina said, that stemmed from not understanding what they faced- the prejudice and pain for simply being different.

"You don't know what they do! Those Tagged monsters are the worst! They killed mom and took you away!"

"Emilio, I left with Barry."

"He was working with them too! Don't you remember anything from right after you left?"

"Not really, but I spent many years on a drug called TB. A side effect is memory loss." She tried to explain. "I even forgot about you for a time…"

His eyes looked pained at that revelation.

"Don't worry, I vowed the day I killed that man, I would get you back." Emilio stepped closer.

"Killed? Emilio, you're scaring me. You killed… our father?"

"He wasn't your father... you… the reason they wanted you… it's because you're her genetic copy. I'm that bastard's only offspring." He touched the scar on his forehead with a look of disgust on his face.

With all that had happened in the last 24 hours, one would think Alex Benedetto grew accustomed to shocking revelations. However, the news Emilio dropped boarded on insane.

"But I've never felt an extra power or special abilities… how do you know all this?"

"The man who offered me a job… he makes it his business to watch these monsters and others with abilities. He knew what I was; I think they call it superhuman normal or something. I'm abnormally strong and fast… but you… that man sold you, abandoning his promise to keep us safe. He notified his former lab buddies after mom died... then Barry brought you to some faculty in this area of the city. But things didn't go as planned. You got out, or they gave up on their research. No one is alive anymore on the team who held you... no trace of if they got you to trigger or not."

"Emilio, what are you talking about? Trigger? I don't have any powers. I think I would know!"

"They gave up trying- or something happened for them to send you to Barry for his brothel." The man stopped and looked away. "If he weren't dead already, I would add that man's blood to these hands for what he did to you."

"He got his…" Alex's voice held a coldness that almost felt out of character for the woman.

"Good." The younger responded. "And you stayed under the radar, out of sight so they left you alone. But my boss, he found out about the almost forgotten secrets you hold in your DNA. With the balance of the city and beyond in flux… people seek out any trump card they could potentially use."

"You've got to be mistaken Emilio." Alex's arms wrapped around her chest, feeling unsettled.

 _What could he possibly be talking about? Triggering? Powers? I was part of some experiment?_ She wondered before a flash in her mind of a similar alleyway stopped all thought. The blood, the sheer fear, and rage that consumed her senses bubbled back into her mind and in the pit of her stomach now.

"So, you're saying people are after me? The same ones that have Connie?" She couldn't help the fear in her voice and the sting of tears in her eyes. The thought of someone taking her her friend because of her or that they would take her away from the new life frightened her like never before.

"I've made it so that you'll be safe. We'll get to live together." His voice tried to assure her, but Alex knew better. The greed and power that the different families held pretty much guaranteed that whatever they wanted, they got – no matter what or who stood in the way. And now she might be part of some greater scheme at a time where she finally found peace and hope for her own dreams.

"How can you know that?" She turned on her brother with a cold look in her eyes.

"Sis."

"Do you even know where Connie is? Or are my friends right about you?"

"I know where your friend is. I'm taking you to her now. You will be safe there." He motioned for Alex to start walking again. "We need to hurry, the darkness will start soon... and then the city will find freedom."

 _What do I do?_ The question echoed in her mind. The truth remained, even if she ran now Emilio could easily catch her before she found a friendly face.

"Take me to Connie."

* * *

The two entered an inconspicuous looking building. The first set of doors appeared normal, and as they moved further in, her initial thoughts of it being an average structure ended. The security systems and false walls could rival anything she'd seen with the Cristiano's club.

The smell of slightly stagnant air hit her as they made it to the heart of the compound. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Alex noticed several figures. A terrible feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach as she saw one, in particular, sitting on the floor, tied to a pole.

"Connie!" She cried and attempted to take off running to her friend. A firm hand on her wrist kept her from getting to the other woman.

"Oh, so Emilio returns." A female voice came from the woman with a black bob haircut.

"And he's found his sister." Another spoke.

Alex looked at the four standing and then to Connie. A sigh of relief escaped Alex's lips seeing that Connie looked relatively unharmed.

"Al? What? Get out of here!" Connie's voice held fear and caution. Both women knew it was pointless to run now.

"I want to see Connie." The ex-prostitute turned to her brother, who still held her in place. With a nod of his head, he led Alex closer to her friend, past several of his 'colleagues' without saying anything.

"Connie, are you ok?" Alex asked in a quiet voice as she knelt down by the short-haired shop owner.

"Al? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to help."

"Where are… is Marco alright?"

"Yes, Marco is fine. He's up and about already." She assured her.

"Not for long." One of the male members of the group – the one with darker skin - smiled, hearing the conversation.

Turning, Alex gasped noticing that another, a light-skinned man with dark hair and a tall-collared jacket moved closer than she would like. Emilio instantly took a step towards his sister, as if silently challenging this other man.

The scar below his right eye and the dead look in them unnerved Alex as she looked at the people around her. There were two women – young women. One, a blonde sucking on a lollipop, the other more serious with her arms crossed over her chest, watching them. In addition, two men and then her brother.

"Well, now that you've accomplished your goal and returned to us, can we continue to carry out our mission?" The bob-cut woman with a beauty mark near her lips asked.

"I'm ready," Emilio answered in the affirmative.

"Time for a little fun mixed with business." The same man who threatened Marco spoke as he stood up and walked away from the two women on the ground. It was then that Alex got a better look at all five people standing – their dark jackets and circular rings matched. Aside from their dark jackets, they also shared similar cold eyes.

"Emilio, what is going on?" Alex got to her feet and grabbed for her brother's arm.

"It's better you don't know. Just know that while you are here, you stay safe."

"Well, well, well." A voice from the opposite side of the room called and drew everyone's attention. "What do we have here?"

The man in a white suit approached and Alex's eyes went wide in recognition of the newcomer. She knew this man... he was there the day Nicolas and Worick delivered the meds to Monroe's gang.

"The Benriya's new girl? She's your sister? Interesting." The man's red shirt with the first few buttons undone, and the gold jewelry at his neck added to the slightly shady fellow's appearance. The arrogant smirk widened as he looked at Alex - she knew that look. He appeared to be a mad dog looking at a piece of meat.

"We had a deal that she is not touched or hurt." Emilio also picked up on the lecherous gaze Ivan Glaziev had towards his sister.

"You had a deal with your original boss. But you see, with double crosses, all previous agreements need to be reexamined."

"Ivan, now is not the time." The woman with the short hair spoke up. "What does your boss say about the next phase?"

"Ah, the lethal Baretta. It appears that your little rampage part two is a go. The other parties are moving in. You don't want to be late for the good parts. And remember the plan. Don't get too enthusiastic when the time comes."

"You joining us?" Emilio asked moving closer to the normal human in the suit.

"I'll be along. I had hoped to thank Boss Corsica personally for our business arrangements in the past."

"He'll be back soon." The young- almost teenager with blonde hair smiled, taking the candy out of her mouth. "So, what are we waiting for?" Her voice sounding ready for some amusement.

"What do we do with the woman?" The dark haired killer asked.

"Colt, tie her up next to the other. Make sure she can't run." The leader of the five instructed the man with the high collar. "Ivan, keep it in your pants." And with that the stoic woman who abducted Connie turned and left. The tan man with silver hair and a tattoo on his arm followed, soon after the blonde as well.

"You heard the boss lady." Colt's voice unemotional as he turned towards Alex.

"No, I'll do it," Emilio spoke up moving to grab some rope. Alex faced her brother, trying to understand the situation. Slowly she backed away from him until her back pressed up against a wall.

"Emilio, please. You don't have to do this… any of this." She pleaded with him as he grabbed for her arm. She dodged it at first, but his speed quickly gave him the advantage. His strength pushed her to the ground. Hands behind her back, and on her knees, she could do nothing to stop her brother from restraining her. Dragging her a bit, soon Alex found herself tied to a pipe next to Connie.

"Stay here. Everything will be okay as long as you stay here."

With that, Emilio and the last member of the Destroyers left the compound leaving two tied up women and one sleazy gangster.

* * *

Their voices annoyed him. He and Worick arrived at Dr. Theo's clinic with a few of the Bastard crew to find Alex and her brother long gone. The warehouse district – their only clue. And, it could mean anything.

 _Effin quarter of the city has warehouses. Damn it, why did she have to try and be brave? The Doc said she sounded skeptical about her brother's story before they left, but still she decided to go off anyway… stupid woman better be alive when I find her._

His anger flared as the others kept talking and talking, lips moving - thank the maker he couldn't actually hear them. He wanted to run and rip the city apart. Looking at Marco, he wondered how that bastard could be so cool and collected knowing whomever Emilio Benedetto worked with had Constance. However, the man appeared calm as ever and it pissed him off.

When they first arrived and found her gone, he wanted to bolt. Worick stopped him. That blond asshole spoke on about plans and bullshit.

His last interactions with Alex flashed in his mind. It felt like some sick game or the most efficient use of torture imaginable. If she did indeed get herself killed, he would have to live with the way they parted and what he didn't get to say.

Slamming his fist against the brick and cement of the clinic wall, the group went silent for a moment. Looks went from the deaf man to Worick, who offered a quiet caution.

"We'll regroup at the Bastard in 15 minutes," Worick spoke up. "We'll start with the Corsica owned area- but we have to be quiet about this. Check-ins every so often and all that shit."

As the group disbursed, Worick looked back to Nicolas, who remained leaning with his fist on the wall.

"I'm going to get more ammo from the office. I'll be back." He looked at the Doctor, knowing that Nicolas wasn't in much of a mood to talk or be talked to.

Inside the clinic, Nina sat on a bed listening to the adults outside on the street. Their conversation centered on the newest resident of Ergastulum. Neither Worick nor Nicolas were pleased to hear that Alex went off with her brother alone. Dr. Theo tried to keep her at the clinic, but he simply could not hold Alex against her will.

The young girl jumped slightly hearing someone slam a first into the side of the building. She knew exactly who did that. The strange edge that came with the swordsman recently concerned her. Concerned her to the point she asked Worick about it a few days ago.

Apparently, others noticed the changes as well.

It made sense, even to her. The issue, after Worick voiced what it was, completely made sense. Her thoughts went back to the day where Alex helped hang up the sheets on the roof. Nico simply watched the woman move, sitting up against the ledge.

With a sigh, she waited for the men's voices to lower. It sounded as if they finished discussing their options. Standing, she went to the door to find Marco and the Cristianos gone, Worick also walked away from the clinic. Dr. Theo stood leaning up against the clinic wall and Nicolas remained with his fist still clenched, head bowed.

Walking over to him, Nina placed her hand on shirt sleeve, silently offering support.

The look from the Twilight slightly scared her. Forcing a sad smile on her face, she offered up a pill bottle.

"You'll bring her back, right?" She signed.

Nicolas didn't know what to say, something that happened more often than it should recently. Reaching for the plastic container, he grunted.

 _Time to get your shit together,_ he mentally slapped himself. _You can't wait for anyone else to make things right._  
With a quick motion of thanks, he pushed himself off the wall and pocketed the bottle.

"Nicolas!" The Doctor tried to stop him, but against Nicolas Brown, no one could keep him from doing what he wanted… not even Worick could with guaranteed success. Contract holder or not, this was something that he needed to see to the end with or without Worick's blessing.

"Stubborn ass people. They deserve each other." And with that, the Doctor put a hand on Nina's shoulder. "And of course, they'll be back. Assholes like that have all the luck." He answered the worried look on his nurse's face.

* * *

Alex watched the movements of Ivan very carefully. He took a seat across the room from them. That smile and gaze disturbed her, but she didn't want to let him know that.

It was a big relief when an older man in a black suit with white hair pulled neatly back into a short ponytail, entered the room. While she had never met the members of the other crime families, she could tell that this man held a place of power.

He briefly looked at the two on the floor before motioning with his head for Ivan to follow him into some other area of the compound.

When the two men went off, Alex began to pull at the cords binding her wrists.

"Alex, what's going on? Please tell me you didn't come here alone." Connie's voice sounded exhausted.

"They'll be coming soon. Doctor Theo knows where we went to do recon. I should never have let it get this far." Alex replied with a wince of pain.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here." Another grunt of pain escaped her lips before a hand emerged from behind her back. Connie's eyes went wide seeing the slightly red and even a little bloody wrist come free.

"How?" Connie marveled, as the other woman used her free hand to get her other out of the cord attached to the pipe. Her legs came next and soon she was working on freeing Connie.

"Let's just say that I learned a few useful tricks from years under Barry's control." The smile held a hint of sadness, but that left as a clear mission of getting out of this place solidified in her mind. "We're got to hurry."

Helping Connie to her feet, Alex began searching the dim room for the door. The light fixture's reach remained in the center of the room, the outer reaches darkened quickly.

"I'm sure we came in this way." Her hands ran along the walls until she found the door handle.

The two women moved as quickly as possible through the corridors until they came to the exterior wall of the compound. The sun shone through one of the windows, up several feet on the wall.

"The door won't open." Connie panicked trying to open the massive sliding doors.

 _Options, options,_ Alex attempted to keep herself calm and look for options. She wasn't about to give up. They made it this far easily. Now was where they needed to get creative. If the doors don't open, then they would have to make do elsewhere.

Pushing some crates over towards the wall, Alex began to climb.

"Connie!" She motioned for the other woman to come over. Noise from the area they just escaped quickened Connie's steps and soon they were both below the window, several feet too short.

"Someone's coming." The short-haired woman's eyes went wide. Fear of capture again evident to Alex.

"Connie. Calm down." She put her arms around her friend. "I'll get you out. Can you make it back to the clinic? We're about twenty minutes away."

"What do you mean Alex? You're coming with me."

Intertwining her hands to make a place for Connie to get a boost up, she looked her friend straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be right behind you." She lied, but hoped Connie would not notice. Motioning for the other woman to step in her hands, she lifted her up high enough to push the window open. The slender gun shop owner climbed out and Alex waited for a noise signifying that the other woman made it out. It came with a hiss of pain, but it told Alex her friend was safely on the ground.

"Alex! Come on!" The female voice from outside called to her.

 _Just jump and pull yourself up,_ she thought, but then the voice of a man stopped her. Connie could get away if she kept Ivan - or whomever - occupied in here. _You know what you need to do then._

Jumping down from the crate, she found a hiding place and waited.

* * *

 _Go Alex! She doesn't strike me as a helpless woman, so I wanted to make sure she could hold her own in this story. So stay tuned to see what happen next! We've got a royally angry Nicolas, a revelation on Alex's mysterious past, not to mention some clues to how she knew the boys in the past... but rest assured dear reader, much more is to come!_

 _Until next time! Have a great rest of your week!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 is ready to go!_

 _This is where the darkness comes in. The plot bunnies are an unpredictable lot... nothing graphic, just implied much like the manga and anime. Leaning on a heavy T rating. Now that we have all our bases covered, let's see what happens to our ill fated couple. And if they ever can work their issues out._

 _I have a feeling things should work out - total believer in happy endings at least in stories. However, the plot bunnies can be quite persuasive if they need to be... enough of me talking about the imaginary entities in my mind that enable me to come up with random (and often prolific) ideas._

 _Chapter 5... NOW!_

* * *

"Come out; come out wherever you are, Miss Secretary." The voice of the man from before echoed on the metal walls.

Alex hoped that Connie got the message to run as the footsteps grew in volume.

"I know you got your friend out. And I'm so glad you stayed." His voice gave her chills, but she remained determined to buy Connie time and find a way out for herself.

As the figure approached, she pounced. Knocking him on his back, Alex swiftly picked up the gun that fell from his hands and threw it out the still, open window.

"Connie- RUN!" She yelled as she ran back into the heart of the complex. The man in the white suit up and following her as she did so.

"You can run, but you've just lost any sort of advantage throwing that gun away." Ivan taunted her as he leisurely followed her. He was in no hurry to catch the curvaceous woman. She didn't know the building's layout like he did. Eventually, she would trap herself in and then the real fun could begin.

"Ms. Secretary, you should just give up. You know it's futile. You're just turning me on more by making me chase you."

Alex kept running, along the way she found a pipe that would make a real weapon if she was cornered.

 _Just stall. Let him get close enough to keep following. Connie needs time to get to the others… please let them be at the clinic…_

She lost track of the time scurrying through the dark building. Knowing that she could keep going for some time yet, she decided instead to find a place to hide and catch her breath. Turning quickly into a dark corridor, an unknown object on the floor caught her foot, sending her falling with little warning.

The metallic taste in her mouth felt odd. Her vision blurred slightly until the cold of the cement floor on her skin brought her out of the momentary stupor and confusion. She had not been able to cushion her fall much before meeting with the hard surface. Pushing herself up on her arms, she turned to see what tripped her.

A wet sensation on her legs and the smell of blood in the air caused her to gasp. There on the ground laid the body of the man in the black suit… shifting away from the dead body, Alex tried not to let the gruesome scene hold her up. She needed to get away. This could so easily be her fate if she did not stop it from happening.

Pushing up, back on her feet, she cursed as a sharp pain shot up her leg.

 _Great,_ she hissed at herself. _You trip on a dead body and now you've pulled a muscle or twisted an ankle… maybe Nicolas was right… I just walk into trouble. No… you can't give up yet. Grab your pipe and make a stand. He's just one man. I can do this!_

With her internal pep talk over, Alex grabbed the pipe once more and limped quickly to another room, in search of a place with more options on hiding. _And a bit more light to better see my surroundings_ , she added in her mind.

"Alex, it is Alex, isn't it?" His voice echoed, not actually telling her how close he was. "I'm beginning to get a little irritated. Give up and I'll go a bit easier on you. What do you say doll?"

She tried to not scoff at that remark – he certainly did not seem like the type to 'go easy' on anyone. The dead body she just discovered the hard way didn't receive such an offer.

Holding tightly to the metal pipe, she took a deep breath. From the running and sheer terror of being chased by a lunatic, it felt like her heart would explode any minute in her chest.

"I found you!"

* * *

Connie ran. She felt horrible about leaving Alex but knew that getting help meant more than anything else she could do.

The streets of the city were eerily quiet as she moved at the fastest pace her tired legs and body could go. She had been held captive for days, sitting in a cramped position led to weak limbs, leaving her no choice to rest more often than she liked.

The smell of smoke wafted into her nostrils as she moved. Somewhere in the city, something big was happening.

It felt like she just finished three marathons by the time the clinic came into view. Pushing herself to continue on, she made it to the door before her legs collapsed like jelly.

"Doc," she called out resting against the solid frame of the door. Her chest heaved to take in a much-needed breath.

As the door opened, her tired body went with it, almost falling completely to the ground if it were not for the quick actions of the good doctor.

"Nina! Get a bed ready!" His strong arms had Connie relaxing for a moment, as he picked her up and brought her inside. The soft sheets of the bed below her called her to sleep, but she couldn't… not yet.

"Alex…" She wheezed out, still trying to get her breathing under control. "Alex, needs help… got to get Nico…las… and Worick."

"Bring a saline drip and some blankets. Connie, you're safe now," The doctor tried to soothe the distraught woman. "You need to calm down, and then talk."

Nodding, Connie did as told. After a few deep breaths, she finally felt the heaving of her chest calmed and returned back to a semi-normal state.

"Alex got me out… She's … stuck back in the warehouse… I think it's the one near Block 35 with the red door and small windows. Ivan's there… Ivan and Corsica."

"Nina will make sure you're comfortable. I'll make sure the others know." He didn't want to let on the shock from Connie's accounts. He heard of Ivan, Monroe's new man… but if he was involved with Corsica, that meant a double cross against Monroe? Stranger things had happened, but the implications really did mean bad times ahead for the city and those who lived in it. Getting up, he went straight for the phone.

The younger girl stepped up and aided the distraught woman in laying back down on the bed. Soothingly stroking Connie's hair, Nina tried to reassure the other woman and keep her on the bed.

Several minutes later, a worried looking Theo returned.

"Did you get a hold of Nico and Mr. Worick?" Nina asked, worried about Alex after hearing more of Connie's tale before she passed out from exhaustion.

"I left a message at the club, but it sounds like our boys might be delayed." The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He hoped that the drums of war looming on the horizon would dissipate – no such luck. Soon he would be stitching up bodies and mopping blood off his floors again. Suddenly the good doc couldn't help feeling old – which was amusing seeing he was younger than both the idiots of the Benriya - and beat down.

"Do you think… I mean…" Nina looked down at her feet before looking up at the man who functioned more than a teacher to her with wide, concerned eyes.

"Alex Benedetto is a fighter," he began, looking at the lingering scar on his wrist. He stopped from expanding more for the worried girl. It wouldn't be smart to go around telling others of the issues that the doctor mulled around in his head after learning more about the songstress. He knew his ward began to see the older woman as a friend, maybe even a sister figure - almost too quickly. Nina didn't need to know the sins of man more than she already witnessed.

Indeed, Alex Benedetto had a strange charm to her. Maybe it was that hidden power Worick mentioned or maybe it simply was who she was - a kind-hearted person in a harsh and cold world.

"Nico was really worried…"

"That man is an idiot. And I would bet you any money that the next time you see the both of them, Alex will be half carrying him in through that door."

The smile on the girl's face told him his words made her feel better.

"Now, let's make sure Connie is comfortable and I'll see if Granny is at her shop."

* * *

 _What the hell was she thinking?_ He grunted, annoyed that he still worried about her even during the shit he faced now. A series of blasts rocked several areas of the city, stopping his lone crusade to get his woman back. Since their brief check in at the Bastard, several well-placed bombs began to explode. The first felt very faint, telling the group that it wasn't in the neighborhood of the Cristiano owned establishment.

Within minutes, the next blast occurred much closer – rattling the windows and sending dust into the club's open doors.  
Nicolas, Worick, Marco, Gal, and several others quickly went to the streets to assess the situation.

When doing so, in broad daylight, the attacks began. From out of nowhere several young figures, all wearing dark jackets converged on the Bastard in the confusion.

Taking to the roofs, Nicolas surveyed the damage and the individuals involved. He recognized a few of them – members of the Destroyers. Marco informed them on his former teammates- apparently they recruited new comrades in the interim since there were at least four he could count.

Then there were the others not present at the moment that had him on edge. Humans he could deal with - no matter how skilled or trained. He never lost a fight with a human... but that woman... Erica, she definitely was a Twilight… her rank high... and unknown.

From what he knew of the sword yielding cold woman, she would pose him the most trouble… her or that psycho kid.

His time to assess the situation ended when he noticed with the blade of an ax flying through the air on a collision course with his throat.  
Effortlessly his katana slid from its sheath and blocked the blow.

Looking at the woman, no, more like a teenager, her wild eye stood out - the other hidden behind a patch. The blond locks pulled up in two ponytails and her athletic body, hardly covered with clothing other than hot pants, a tube top, and her coat, stood before him.

"You ready to play?" She asked, reading her lips. He only grunted in response and pushed back away from her blade.

The sparks from the two blades clashing against the other rained down on the rooftops. Nicolas smiled almost enjoying the fight the woman put up against him. If he had the time, and those deep blue eyes not haunting him in the depths of his mind, he would have toyed with the girl, allowed her to have a decent handicap… but not today. Stepping back, he grabbed for the pill bottle.

Without giving it a second thought, he downed a mouthful, knowing he would need them later. This fight would end quickly, but the war would not.

* * *

Gripping the pipe in both hands, Alex waited for the footsteps to come closer to her hiding spot. Like planned, Ivan slowly moved where she wanted him in a slow mosey. His taunts and concerning words not registering to her ears; the only thing she cared about for now was to get the man responsible for abducting Connie and causing her friends pain.

She didn't really know much about this Ivan character – seen him only once or twice. From what she gathered, he kept to the shadows. Never a major player. And the truth remained hidden to all it appeared; in reality, his were the master plans and orders to hurt others.

"I can smell you, my dear." His voice registered in her mind as being several feet past where she hid.

 _Now or never Alex. The sooner you knock him out, the sooner you find a way out and then tell the others about this monster._

Silently slinking to her feet, she pulled her arms back and put all her weight into the swing. The metal pipe connected with what should have been the man's head. Blinking a few times, she couldn't believe that he moved fast enough to grab the weapon, mere millimeters from his temple.

Her confused mind registered his smirk – a disturbing message directed entirely for her.

Trying to pull the pipe back and take another swing at him, Alex found resistance and the unexpected speed had her face down on the cold cement floor before she could react.

"Aw, didn't anyone teach you manners dear?" His knee pinned her down – pressing into the middle of her back. Her arms and legs moved violently, trying to give her momentum to buck the man off her. "You realize how turned on I am right now? Killing a man, chasing a woman such as yourself – beautiful… experienced."

The feeling of his breath on her skin made her sick. Closing her eyes, Alex Benedetto knew what this bastard wanted to do, so she fought back harder.

"That's it, fight back. Let the anger build."

Alex wiggled and twisted under this weight – Ivan's boney elbow pressed into her shoulder- trying to keep her from shifting as much.

The woman smiled knowing he made a fatal mistake as his face came closer, sniffing at her neck and hair.

Letting her head drop to the floor, she quickly snapped it up and back square into his nose. His weight shifted and she rolled free of his hold.

Without hesitating, she was on her feet and looking for the metal pipe. Moving quickly, she grabbed it and ran back the way she came.

Her option for that window now the escape she needed.

Easily jumping over the dead man, she retraced her path back towards the exit- adrenaline pumping, keeping her moving no matter the pain. The sound of running behind her pushed her faster and faster. She made it as far as the dimly light room where they held Connie before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her to the floor.

Ivan's weight pressed fully against her as his arms moved to snake around her shoulders, interlocking his hands behind her neck. The wrestling hold had her pinned once more beneath the man's frame.

"Just so you know, little girl, I play by the rules of one..." He hissed in her ear. Releasing one hand, he put his fingers in her hair, closing his fist, pulling the strands tight before smashing her head into the ground, "for one."

Alex closed her eyes before the impact with the concrete. Angling her face, her nose escaped the brunt of the blow. Her world went black for a few moments before the fuzzy and hazy feeling became more stable. She felt cold all of a sudden, except for a pair of hands touching her. In the back of her mind, an image of Barry flashed before others of men's chests pressing down on her… then pain.

Her eyes opened as the ache brought her back to reality. Her hands went out pushing up against his frame.

"No," she groaned as he moved against her laughing as he used a hand to hold her chin and angled her head so he could lick her face.

"I told you I'd get my way. But come on, it can't be all that different from what you're used to…"

"Get off!" Her nails dug into the man, anything she could do, she tried.

"You do this with Worick? His pretty face whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" He continued to mock her. "Or what about his Twilight dog? Did you let him do this to you?"

Tears welled in her eyes, trying to look away as Ivan did his best to make her look at him.

"I asked you a question!" He slapped her and a metallic taste once again stained her mouth.

"Go to hell." She hissed, spitting at his face.

"Funny, I thought we were already there."

* * *

 _Hang in there dear reader, I know things look bad for both Nic and Alex... I won't leave you hanging for long. Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement. They certainly do feed these bunnies._

 _Join us next chapter to see what happens when Nicolas meets up with a certain Destroyer that I feel quite a few of you are hating right now... and if Ivan gets his come-up-ens!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Glad to see I didn't scare you all off with that last chapter. The plot bunnies followed down the path that the opening credits of the anime started me on/hinted at. And here we are... six chapters in and still going strong. Thanks again for the reviews! So let's see how our heroes will get out of their rather sticky predicaments._

 _Early week surprise! Chapter 6 is here!  
_

* * *

His young opponent put up a good fight. Speed, skill with her weapon of choice and the insanity to keep advancing even when outmatched – _Had it been any other time,_ he thought as he slashed at her unprotected leg. The woman gave off a grunt of pain as the blade went clean across her thigh.

Instead of doubling over, she kept swinging. He could see her temper growing and sloppiness with it. Soon she made the rookie mistake to leave herself wide open to get a mighty swipe at him. He dodged it and thrust his sword straight into her chest. This time, the shriek of anger rang out as she staggered backward. He thought it was anger at least; the look on her face didn't look like it was pain.

"You son of a bitch Twilight… you… ruined… my… top." With that, the female Destroyer slumped to her feet. As she fell, several small objects bounced on the roof from an unknown location. Several explosions send Nicolas falling with a mix of debris to the ground.

Shaking the dust off, he quickly got to his feet in time to see a shadowed figure in a hoodie jump to another rooftop. Rage flared in his eyes recognizing the light colored hoodie. The body type defiantly male.

Looking around, he took stock of the situation of the group. Marco and his wires went up against the tonfa guns of the tall man with a tattoo. Striker, he remember was the man's name. One of the original members with Marco and Baretta. Speaking of the woman, he found her and her whip giving his partner a difficult time. Worick relied too heavily on his guns and luck. The manager of the Bastard also had his hands full with a shorter man with what looked like hunting knives.

It was a mess. Explosions continued to rain down rubble around them – the Bastard building looked quite like Swiss cheese now. The other hired hands from the Cristiano Group brought a mixed level of help. Another gunhand stepped up to help Worick, and the Tagged man felt able to take off after the man above. Stopping the explosions would make things a lot easier. And he had some questions for the bomber.

Before jumping off, he took a moment to pop a few more of his pills into his mouth; he swallowed the chalk powder easily after crunching the capsule between his teeth. Without further delay, he found the other man trying to make a circle around the fighting. Out of the pocket of the dark jacket worn over the hoodie, Nicolas watched as the man threw the bombs down on the fighters below.

Putting the sword back into its sheath and using the red scrap of fabric to tie it closed, he began after the mysterious brother, who just showed his true colors.

The end of his black sheath connected with the man's hands as they went for more bombs. He used the sword to swat the bombs harmlessly on the ground. The hood, concealing the man's identity flew off and Nicolas' suspicions found truth.

It seemed Emilio Benedetto came to Ergastulum for more reason than finding his sister. The man hopped up on Dr. Theo's special version of Celebrer didn't much care what Emilio's story was. All he wanted was his woman and everything back the way things were about a week ago.

Launching into a series of attacks, Nicolas allowed his rage to flare against the brother.

"WHeRE Is ShE?" He hissed as he tripped the younger man with his bound sword and jumped on top of the younger Benedetto. The sheathed sword pressed dangerously against his throat, enough pressure to make it painful, but not life-threatening… yet.  
Blue eyes met with dark black – both glared at each other.

"Safe from you." Emilio hissed and used his legs to send the swordsman flipping off. Using the speed that he possessed, the younger Benedetto jumped several feet as if it was nothing. Nicolas followed and the two men bounced from rooftop to rooftop, Emilio throwing bombs, Nicolas now with his sword released from its case, slashing at him.

In mid-swing, Nicolas' peripheral vision caught sight of his real opponent. The thin sword and the short blonde hair sailed through the air. All Nicolas could do was pivot and counter her strike.

"I had this!" He thought he saw the other man hiss at the intruder.

The woman in the black short jumper and white collared shirt said nothing. If his ears worked, he would have been able to hear the menacing laugh of the twisted little boy that always accompanied Erica. Soon enough, the small frame of Miikhal appeared next to his partner, the crazy sharp teeth grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Do I get to play with him today? Huh, Erica?"

"You know the plan. We do not deviate from it." Nicolas could imagine her cold tone. "You both know what to do."

The Tagged Twilight tried not to let on how surprised he was that someone from the Destroyers would listen to a Twilight.

 _The Corsica group hired the Destroyers – that made sense, they both seemed to hate twi…_ he stopped. _They don't appear to have a particular goal other than killing everyone… old man Corsica would never hire Twilights. Which means there is a mastermind at work calling the shots even above Corsica._

The internal monologue ended quickly as the swords-woman began her assault and the other left to continue whatever plan dictated.  
While the two Twilights fought, the ground shook with further explosions and Nicolas knew that the situation down below worsened.

* * *

Her whole body ached. Ivan certainly knew how to cut people to the core with his rough pace and sharp tongue. On her knees, hands chained with actual heavy chains pulling them outwards, she tried to forget the last few hours... or where they only minutes? The angle of her arms being raised above her head did nothing to ease the pain in her shoulders after being thrown around before Ivan began taking his sick needs out on her.

The chilly air and shock from the trauma she just suffered had her shaking. The hoodie and shorts borrowed from her brother mere tatters of fabric on the ground. She knelt there in her bra, nearly falling off, and nothing much else.

Looking up, her vision slightly hazy from several well-placed punches to the face, she noticed Ivan buckling his belt and straightening his clothes. A smile touched her face seeing the scratches and bruises she gave him. While he may have overpowered her for now, she had fought back. She would continue to fight back… and hope for help to arrive soon.

"They're not coming for you." His voice broke the silence of the small room.

"What do you know?" She hissed at him, hate filled eyes glaring at him.

"Quite a bit about you actually." Ivan walked closer and squatted down to be face to face with Alex. Stroking her cheek almost tenderly with the back of his hand, he smiled. "So you don't trigger with something like being taken against your will. I suppose years of whoring makes that not such a big deal anymore. Am I right?"

Alex remained silent.

"You never answered me on how the boys like it. But then again, you don't seem to be the type to fuck and tell. How about we try other things to see if you really do have all that power locked away?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. Barry kept you good and drugged once he got you back for good reason." Grabbing her chin, he lifted her head to allow him easy access to her lips. "So innocent on the outside, but inside… oh, Alex, you could be the missing link to creating the next generation of assassins."

"I'll never help you with anything."

"Oh, I doubt you would willingly now. I have to say, you were much more fun than the others I've played with in the past. But I think once we make sure you're who your brother and the Benriya boys say you are… well, we won't need your consent, just your body really."

His words concerned her on multiple fronts.

 _Everyone thinks I have some kind of power. I really don't understand any of it… but Worick and Nicolas knew? Then that memory was real… they both knew me before all this and didn't tell me._

That thought hurt much more than the sting in her body. They both withheld information and what felt worse, the concept that they helped her solely because of this dormant power. Their altruistic gesture towards her held other purposes... it clouded everything she thought she knew about them... about everything.

The evil man stepped back for a moment. Her eyes watched his movements, and at the same time looked at her options for escape. The handful of what looked like drug darts returned with Ivan.

"From the information I received about that day in the alley, you stumbled upon that deaf man nearly being killed. Most likely the first beating you ever witnessed, you were then raped by the group of Tagged men and doped up with enough uppers to murder a normal human."

Closing her eyes, the images in her mind flashed showing her that story quite possibly happened. The eyes of Nicolas from her memory held both surprise and something akin to fear. He was afraid of her… she had blood on her hands and there was blood around him. She faintly recalled holding his precious katana in her small hands.

 _Did I hurt Nicolas? Is that why he was almost afraid of me?_ No answers came and her attention returned to the present feeling a sharp prick on her thigh.

"That's one." Ivan smiled after sticking her with a dose of the drugs. The liquid capsule pens indeed made injection much easier than using a syringe. "I wonder how many we have to go?"

Alex let her knees go slack, taking the brunt of her weight on her arms. Not wanting the man to continue to dose her with unknown drugs, she swung her feet around and kicked Ivan's hand away. Jumping to her feet, she found the chains now had slack enough for her to take a decent swing at the man coming at her.

She smiled as a roundhouse kick landed, sending the asshole flying backward. Before she could celebrate too much, faint noises began to come from the outer rooms. Tugging on the restraints that kept her, she found no means of escape from them. Ropes and cords she could manage; even the occasional handcuffs had options of release… but these. They reminded her of the shackles dangerous criminals sported.

"It sounds like the rest of the group is back. I do hope your dark knight made it out alive. I'd hate to have to explain to Monore and our boss that the second most important piece of the puzzle didn't survive."

 _What? Nicolas also fell into this maniac's plan… what is going on?_ Alex's heart began pumping, as a single pair of footsteps grew closer to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Monroe, how good of you to join us. I didn't think you would come down to the Corsica side of town." Ivan smiled.

"I figured by now, the Corsica group were removed from the premises and the city." The man who Worick and Nicolas seemed to have loyalty towards spoke, looking from Ivan and then to Alex.

"I hope you don't count corpses. Mr. Corsica met with a little accident earlier."

"Dead is dead," Monroe replied taking off his coat and walking further into the room, towards the two. "I suspect you didn't wait trying to trigger her." Turning to face the bound woman, the older man gave a sad smile. "I do apologize, I couldn't believe the misfortune that you were the one that escaped the government's laboratory all those years ago."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Alex forced an intense and demanding voice, knowing she had very little leverage in the situation.

"The only plus side to the situation is that Nicolas might be more inclined to align with us because it is you."

"You can't be serious." Ivan scoffed.

"Nicolas is an interesting fellow. The way his body handles the drugs and the ability to skyrocket up several ranks makes him a valuable donor for the program."

"Do whatever you need to do to me, but leave the others out of this!" Alex hissed, not liking how they discussed the man she cared for – even if he didn't feel the same. She would rather die than allow anything to happen to either Nicolas or Worick.

"See you got it wrong again, baby." Ivan approached her with yet another dose of drugs in his hand. "It's not us who will do anything to you – well, Monroe and the other guys won't, but it's what he's going to do to you." The 'he' she suspected referred to Nicolas. "Once we make sure you are who we think you are… then all that is left is for one of two things to happen- you willingly become our little experiment's broodmare or we take your genes and finish the rest in the laboratory. Don't let us needing you give you confidence in having any room for getting all high and mighty. We can always get your genes and dump your dead carcass in the back for the dogs."

"Ivan, you never did learn tact." Monroe's tone held both caution and almost sympathy.

"Never saw much need for it. So, shall we continue?"

* * *

As suddenly as the assault began, it appeared to end. Nicolas found himself stabbed through the shoulder with the blonde's sword. Her dead eyes looking straight into his own, their lack of emotion disturbing to those who witness the titans clash.

"See you soon." Her voice whispered, but he saw her lips move. Blinking a few times, his confusion didn't lessen with her abrupt departure.

A round of explosions signaled the group to disappear, and the battered men that remained found little relief. The bewilderment on the reason behind the attack and retreat on everyone's mind.

"Let's not stand out here people," Worick said holding his injured arm to his chest. The weapon of his opponent made several well connecting blows – his white shirt now stained red with blood and ripped in multiple places. His black pants did not fare much better.  
Galahad and Marco went to assist the survivors of the Cristiano fighters.

"Regroup at the clinic. This place looks like shit." The one-eyed man continued, getting nods from the others. Looking above to the roofs, he knew Nicolas would want to go after the group… but they didn't know exactly where the retreating figures went.

The Twilight nearly stumbled as he leaped from his former duel site. The drugs slightly began to wear off in his system, the pain returned and the fatigue grew. Moving to assist an even more exhausted Worick, the tattered troop made their way down the streets.

As if the Doctor knew trouble would be coming down his street, the man stood with a cigarette in mouth near the doorway. Turning he yelled into the small clinic for Nina to ready several more beds and bring more bandages.

"Looks like you all started something big." The doc motioned for them to enter and get the extremely wounded on the open beds.

"Just a good old fashioned brawl, Doc." Worick hissed as the medical team began stitching up his wounds. Nina injected the gigolo with a painkiller. The younger girl turned her worried eyes over to the silent Twilight looking out the windows, almost expecting something… or looking for something.

"I hear Connie is back." Worick's voice sounded tired, fighting off the sleep that loomed.

"She's back. Don't worry."

"Has Ally come by yet?" he continued asking, waving his good hand in the air; he got Nicolas' attention.

"According to Connie, Alex had something to do with that."

I'lL fINd HeR?" Nicolas didn't need to know anymore. He could piece it together rather well, Alex must have been lured in – no surprise there the way that woman trusted people – but gotten Connie out when holy hell erupted over on this end of town.

A feeling of pride threatened to well up in his gut at the idea of Alex getting Connie out of danger. Reading Nina's lips, he paid close attention to the information Connie brought to the clinic. _The Corsica warehouses, near block 35._ The scar running from his stomach to his leg felt almost hot at mention of that area.

 _The bastards found out._ He reasoned. Why else would Emilio take his sister to that area? That area once belonged to the shady government scientists until Corsica moved in and the experiments ended. It was in one of those alleyways where he had met with a group of Tagged men and no Celebrer to help him get out of the beating they so much wanted to inflict. In the middle of the fight, a skinny and frightened girl appeared. Well, not girl, but teenager. Her blue eyes and long hair very much unchanged over the years, but her she had gotten taller and filled out nicely in the years since. She stumbled upon them all innocent and tried to stop them from any further beating.

His greatest regret – oh there were so many he had in life thus far – was not being able to prevent them from attacking her. She fought and screamed against them. Seeing them dose her with those illegally potent drugs and laugh at her nearly having a seizure, he found the strength to move. Grabbing one of those mostly used vials, he quickly injected himself, getting to his feet, he began to pull the men off the still crying young woman.

From behind his back, another came and found a lucky shot, sending him toward where the woman he now wanted back more than anything laid. The rest of the events seemed to be a blur even to him. Half went to continue to beat him, the others to pursue their twisted fun with Alex. He let out a strangled cry of his own, not from pain so much, but of wanting to reach out to the girl, try and get their attention solely on him. She continued to fight and then she snapped. Bodies went flying off her small frame, blood raining down.

His attackers turned and found the girl standing naked, hands painted in crimson.

They stood no match as she simply swatted them against the wall.

Nicolas got to his knees and grabbed his sword. He meant to leave the alleyway, but the movement must have spooked the girl. His sword ended up in her hands, he hardly remembered her moving to grab it. The metal of the blade sliced him good, sending him to the ground, hunched over as he bled.

The weapon fell to the ground as the female began to shake and scream before she too crumpled to the dirty cement of the alleyway.

Afterward, Worick brought her back to their place, watching her recover. They didn't dare let on to others the strange, and frightening the power this seemingly harmless girl possessed. Somehow, the word got out. Even then, Barry came a few days later knowing where she was.

Worick used the word 'Order' to keep him from murdering that pimp asshole then and there…

And now the secret once again found interested parties. And Alex's own flesh and blood handed her over to an unknown fate. A fate she would not suffer alone.

 _Hang in there, no one keeps my woman from me and lives._

* * *

 _OMG- the fun begins._

 _I have to admit that my battle scenes are maybe my biggest issue writing. I can write fluff no problem... but fighting. Oh well, you can certainly use your imagination to add all the bells and whistles to it :)_

 _Thanks for reading along!_

 _Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, chapter 7 already? Well, it is a Friday here, so might as well!_

 _I also wanted to let you know that I am as worried for Alex as you all are! Obviously we ALL want to see Ivan murdered now, right? Good! That I can make happen!_

 _I think the bunnies are heading that route anyway. And then we get to have a little fluff and enjoy the warm fuzzy feelings... As mapped out, the story should have around 12 or 13 chapters... over halfway people!  
_

 _Hang in there dear reader!  
_

* * *

Outside the city burned in several locations, people dying or screaming out for help, several of his acquaintances – Nicolas Brown didn't have friends - among injured and he didn't care.

Once he saw Worick being stitched up by Nina and finding out more on Alex's location, he looked at the bottle of his meds. The pills bounced off each other and the plastic, producing a sound that he didn't hear, but felt.

 _Half gone_. He thought. _Got to watch it. Overdosing now won't help either of us. And I feel like we're going to need everything possible this time._

Looking at the sun, now beginning to set in the sky, he wondered what the dawn would bring. Could he find her? Would she be alive? And if she was and they got out of whatever mess the city found itself in, would she end this torture? He didn't want to grovel. Hated that someone else held power over him – Worick as his contract holder felt weird even over the years, but he got used to it. Society was what it was and his partner didn't often use that trump card against him. And then Alex came into the picture… her control over him didn't make sense.

She accidentally saved him, and then nearly got them both killed. And then he thought she would never return. The morning he first noticed her on the stairwell he thought he saw a ghost. Fate certainly hated the woman, as her return came with a profession that left a bad taste in his mouth. It took all the abilities he learned over the years of self-repression and fear of emotions to keep him from slicing Barry into pieces sooner than when Chad gave him the perfect excuse. He felt slightly ashamed for not doing something earlier.

 _I didn't understand the feelings then. But I do now… or at least, I think I do._

Downing more of his pills, he pocketed the bottle and left the clinic. Taking to the rooftops once more, Nicolas Brown moved with lethal quickness towards the place where he first met Alex Benedetto.

 _Whoever held her, if they hurt her, they would regret it._

As he moved into the warehouse district, he recalled what Connie tried to tell him - Block 35, the one with the strange windows. In addition to Connie's description, he could smell them. The blood stunk in this spot.

Standing a few blocks away, overlooking the building in question, he briefly considered trying to sneak in. Chances were that surveillance would notify the occupants of his presence. If he sliced down the door, he could, at least, try to get into the building and keep the element of surprise.

 _Too many options, too many variables. This doesn't look good for us, but I'll try._ He sighed tightening his grip on his katana.

* * *

Alex felt sick. After the second or third dose of the drug Ivan injected her with, the meager contents of her stomach left her. It wasn't long till her legs buckled and her knees and shoulders took the brunt of her fall. The chains keeping her semi-upright.

"You've got the wrong girl." She hissed as Ivan went back to the table near a silent Monroe to grab another dose.

"I'm not so sure." The double-crossing mobster retorted.

"You'll just end up dead you know," Alex felt another wave of nausea hit, her vision going blurry as the man in the white suit approached her once more. "They'll be coming…he'll rip you apart."

"I am much looking forward to seeing Nicolas Brown once more. He seems like my kind of guy… aside from the Twilight thing. Then again, it doesn't really matter to me. He's a weapon. A tool to be commanded and sent out. Much like my Erica. I had a lot of fun with her too. You remind me of her slightly. The stubborn fall harder, my dear."

The injectable pen like device pricked her skin and a rush of heat shot through her body. In her chest the pace of her heartbeat rose, causing her great alarm.

So concerned with her body's reaction to the drugs, she hardly noticed the man's lecherous hands. Shivering where he touched her, Alex closed her eyes and tried to let her mind drift away – much like she did on the streets. This time, the TB laced escape didn't come and her mind forced her to feel the actions of Ivan. His voice haunting her, his touch burning her.

The silence of the warehouse ended when the group of hunters returned to where their boss awaited.

"Was your mission successful then, Baretta?" Ivan asked adjusting his clothing as the doors opened, revealing the returned individuals.

"The Cristiano's and other manufacturers of the drug were neutralized. They hardly have any manpower left."

"You hear that Monroe?" Ivan smirked looking at the older man, so remained in his seat.

"I don't take much pleasure in shutting down the Cristianos, but better them than me."

"That's the spirit! Isn't it sweetheart? You coming to?" He snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face. The combination of the drugs, the beatings and forcing himself on her had Alex verging on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Just what the hell did you do to her?" Emilio got a better view of his sister strung up from her arms, kneeling on the floor nearly nude.

Without warning Baretta stopped the younger member of the group from advancing on Ivan, fists ready. A warning look crossed her face before returning to her cool façade.

"Nothing that she won't recover from. Or hasn't in the past. We're up to five vials of the government's unique blend of Celebrer."

"You've injected her with drugs?" Emilio pushed away from the female leader of the Destroyers and advanced on his sister's position. Falling to his knees, he tenderly reached out for her, only to have Alex shake and pull away.

A feral scream escaped her lips and startled the younger Benedetto.

"She's close to showing us that power," Ivan said in an almost proud voice. "But not quite there yet."

"I never agreed to this! You said she would be safe."

"Ah, ah, ah. I said no such thing. Poor foolish boy. I do want to let you know how valuable your cooperation has been. We simply could not have done any of this without you. But now. I think I've found a better use for you."

A single gunshot echoed through the large room. Had the majority of the group not been trained killers or individuals that enjoyed the sight of blood, the actions of Ivan would prove shocking. However, this bunch hardly batted an eye at the body of the dark skinned man, shot in the stomach.

Alex's eyes went wide as she watched the figure of her long lost brother fall to the ground. Blood gushed out even as his hands instinctively went to try and cover the wound.

"Emilio," She whispered, her world finally finding focus.

"Alex… I…" His voice faltered. Reaching a bloody hand towards his sister's worried face, the bound woman tried her best to get closer.

"No, please…" she cried out and then with frantic eyes looked around the group for anyone to help. "Please!"

"Trigger for me," Ivan's voice came from behind her. The gun still in his hand.

The twisted man knelt down and ran the still slightly warmed gun against her cheek before pointing it at the already bleeding man.

"Only you can save him, Alex." Ivan moved so his chest pressed up again her back, his arm with the gun wrapped around her. With his free hand, he squeezed her breast in his hands.

"Give me what I want," his voice whispered in her ear.

The attention of the room diverted when an alarm began to sound.

"Our second guest has arrived. Monore, you're up for the welcoming committee, or we waiting for him to join the show here?" The man still pressed against the buxom woman. The sounds and people around her meant nothing. The only thing that her eyes could focus on laid before her bleeding. That, and the verging on painful sensation from inside her.

 _I have to help him. Please, not him. Don't take my brother from me…_

"I assume he's not alone. Erica, take Michal and scout the area."

As if he held an unseen power over the blonde Twilight and young looking child, they complied with his order and left. Looking once more at the two souls now reduced to Ivan's newest playthings, Monore also left to find his former subordinate.

"Now, where were we?" He turned his face back to rest on Alex's shoulder, kissing her skin. "Oh yes."

A second gunshot rang in her ears.

The form of her brother jumped slightly before falling back to the ground, this time, the fabric covering his shoulder began to soak up the crimson leaving his body.

"NO!" She felt a bubbling from the pit of her stomach. It seemed foreign, and yet familiar. Like a part of herself, long forgotten resided there wanted out.

"NO! EMILIO!"

* * *

Nicolas slicked open the side of the warehouse. He figured there were alarms and such, so he popped a few more pills before he continued in the metal labyrinth. The twists and turns he took swiftly, not wanting to give them too much time to prepare for him deeper within.

All around the smell of blood wafted into his nose, telling him he ventured in the right direction. Her scent also lingered slightly. He could tell and it made him move faster.

The silence of the building – not in sound, but in activity - concerned him.

 _Either they're all waiting to jump me in another room or something's happened to keep their undivided attention. Damn it, Alex, please tell me you didn't murder them all, I have some much-needed payback coming to that shit face little brother of yours._

As he rounded another corner, he kicked in a door that led to a large open room. His eyes instantly adjusted to the dim lighting. Nothing he had expected could match up to the scene before him.

The very group that attacked the Bastard now stood off to the side, watching something that remained slightly obscured from his view due to some crates. Stepping into the room, slightly curious as to why the group wasn't attacking him, he moved so he could see the center of attention clearly.

His blood boiled as he saw Monore's new guy touching Alex with a sick smile on his lips. Her bare skin held fresh bruises; her nose had dried blood caked on, and her hair a mess. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes held an exhaustion that not many would ever understand. At her knees the nearly lifeless body of her brother and multiple empty pens of drugs.

Gripping his sword handle, he took a step closer. The anguish on Alex's face cut him deep. The Tagged Twilight felt his hand twitching with pure rage.

A hand from behind him lightly clamped down on this dominant arm.

The deaf man turned and tried to not let his eyes show the shock of seeing his former employer standing there.

"Nicholas, I know this looks bad, just hear us out."

"Mr. MOnrOe. wHaT ArE YoU…"

"Nicholas, it looks much worse than it is."

"LiKE Hell!"

"You saw her power, and I believe you. The government wants to make sure. Granted Ivan may be taking a bit more enjoyment in his task than expected, but she'll be fine."

Nicholas looked over towards Ivan and the man's lecherous smile.

The movement of Monore's hands got his attention back to the legendary mob boss.

"I wanted to offer you the chance to come back to the family Nicolas. The city is on the verge of shedding the scum of the Corsica and the greed of the Cristiano's supply chain of the life supporting meds keeping Twilights subdued. Think about it Nicolas. I can guarantee a new life without the three laws, without the second-class status you and others face now. You can make your own life with her. All the government asks is to use her gifts to create the next generation of Twilights – ones loyal to the state with powers to keep the parasites at bay."

 _I never thought Monore would sell out_. The Twilight from WestGate thought eyeing the man he until recently had a certain measure of respect for.

"Think about it Nicolas. Join with us and all the pain can go away. You'll have your meds, your freedom and her."

At that moment, he did consider the prospects. And yet the reality of it all came down to trust. And he did not trust these men to keep their promise. Nor did he want to after what they did to his friends, but more importantly to the woman he loved.

Turning back to look where Alex knelt, he could feel her pain. Her lips trembled, as she cried out for help and for her brother. She couldn't move much chained the way she was.

The last straw that sent him over the edge came with him witnessing Ivan add yet another vial of drugs to her skin. Alex's body surged forward as if hit with a tremendous force. Her cries of pain rang all the way to even affect his non-functioning ears.

"YoU're All deAD." His voice was flat and without any hesitation, he sliced into the man who gave a much younger ex-mercenary and his gigolo friend a chance in the big city.

Moving swiftly, he pivoted, into the group of remaining Destroyers. The group, not missing a beat, met Nicolas' blade.

"This is for Stig." Colt hissed as he jumped into the fray with his knives wanting blood.

Ivan stood up and backed away from where Alex continued to shake and scream.

"That's it. Let's see what those bastards cooked up in that laboratory." He continued to back away as the chains rattled as the woman's arms pulled at them with growing power.

Alex felt her body grow hot. In some ways, she felt like she no longer controlled her physical form - it didn't seem to entirely explain the feelings taking over, but the fear... that was real.

 _What is going on? Could... could they all be right? It doesn't matter... I have to help Emilio... and... Nicholas? He's here... No! NO!_

The chain holding her left arm snapped down, pulling the metal links from the beams holding it in place. The right side met with the same fate and on shaky legs, a mindless, almost zombie like Alex Benedetto staggered forward until she fell at her brother's side.

 _Don't go... please._

The stillness of her brother's body felt surreal. And then the last shred of her internal voice tore as she looked up and witnessed Nicolas sent flying across the room.

 _Don't take them both away from me...I won't let them._

* * *

Worick swore under his breath when he noticed his partner disappeared from the clinic.

"You said Block 35? In the heart of the Corsica territory? And you're sure that this guy's working with both the Destroyers and the other two we've encountered?"

"It's hard to believe." Connie said holding tightly to Marco's hand, "but I know what I saw."

"Can we get a hold of Delico? I doubt he would go along with a plot that uses his sister or that he wouldn't be trying to kill Monroe's side man Ivan after knowing what he's done to his sis." Worick voiced his thoughts to the battered group. They all centered around Connie's bedside, bandaged and bruised.

"You don't have much time to do that. Is there anyone left from the Bastard or the Guild? You're going to need all hands on deck for this." Theo asked lighting a cigarette and trying to not think about how many more people he would have to patch up before this ended.

"Not many, a handful at most." Marco informed them looking to Worick. The blonde man with an eye patch looked tired and beyond worry. His partner went off, much like he normally did, but this time the foe the faced could likely mean death for the whole of Ergastulum.

"I'm heading over there." Worick picked up his gun and quickly reloaded it.

"You're no match for the Destroyers. No offense intended, but this is my fight." Marco kissed Connie and stood.

"Like the good Doc said, we don't have time. We'll discuss this all after we've stopped this power play or are all dead." Worick turned and headed out the door.

"Do you have to go?" Connie asked, knowing the answer. She also realized that Alex remained a prisoner.

"I do. I'll make sure Nicolas brings Alex back. And see you soon."

The handful of men moved quickly down the streets. Not knowing what their fates had in store for them.

As they approached the warehouse district, the team went on edge as laughter echoed from around them. The little boy that often accompanied the female swords-wielder jumped from rooftop to rooftop above the group. His childish giggles ominous.

Gal flexed his fists, his desire for payback evident.

"Hey Erica, they came! Just like boss man said!"

From up the street a ways, Worick's good eye caught sight of the solitary Twilight. Pulling out his gun from its holster, he took aim.

Firing off a few rounds, she easily dodged them and approached the three men with insane speed. Her footing abruptly pivoted to dodge some falling debris. From inside the large warehouse, a large explosion sent pieces of building flying.

Worick saw his opportunity and shot.

* * *

 _Fight time- part II! Emilio, didn't mean to hurt his sister, but in the end paid for it! Nicolas on a rampage! And Alex triggering? Stay tuned for more excitement! Let me know what you think, I appreciate any and all comments. The bunnies like them too! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 is ready, and it is gonna be great! :)  
_

 _Well, I would like to think all the chapters have been that way thus far. Thanks go out to the reviewers and you mystery readers. I love that the hits for the story are showing interest. I worried that the last few dark chapters really did have people scared away. The randomness in the comments lessened a bit :( Anyway, the bunnies continue to amuse me, so I hope they amuse you._

 _We're out of the heavy teen rating for dark stuff, except for some much needed butt kicking and sweet, sweet JUSTICE! Let's see how Alex and Nicolas get out of the mess!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Nicolas felt the sting of Baretta's whip on his hand. The sharp razor-like edge on the ends sliced his flesh and the blood freely dripped from the wound. Unfortunately, that wasn't the extend to his current state. The superficial injuries from the prior battles added up, but the numbness he felt covered the pain, allowing him nearly to forget those wounds. Such was the blessing and curse of Celebrer on his system. He never before really bothered with making sure he didn't over-over dose. No, he needed to win the fight, but also make sure he could get them both out afterwards.

 _There's no guarantee Worick or the others can get us out..._

Colt, the able man with dual knives surged forward and added to the red color soaking his shirt. Much like his own state, he didn't notice the source of the explosion that rocked the room, sending everyone flying – he remained wrapped up in the battle to the point he had little time to lessen the blow of his own fall.

Pushing himself up on his arms, he shook his head to collect himself as quickly as he could. Looking to the center of the room, his eyes went wide seeing Alex standing among the flames - her arms no longer held up, attached to the ceiling. He wanted to shout at her, yell for her to move her stupid ass, but nothing came out as he noticed her eyes shining with pent up rage… much like they were that day.

She seemed not to notice the flames or the rubble from the blast. Slowly she walked out of the debris, the chains, still cuffed to her wrists dragged on the ground adding to what he would assume to be a menacing sound – that was if he could hear.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Destroyer with the knives get up and run towards Alex. Nicolas pushed himself up, and felt confused – should he be worried about her or the man trying to cross her. He really could not tell in that instant.

Within a split second, she whipped the chains around, striking the man dead.

Ivan, from his space several feet away smiled. The rumors confirmed and he now saw his golden ticket to money first hand.

"Contain her! We've got to get her to the government labs in one piece!"

Baretta and Striker took a step closer to the woman whose hair now hung covering her face. Her shoulder heaved and her breath came out in ragged puffs. The black material of Baretta's whip made contact with her leg as Striker struck with his tonfa gun acting as sticks. Blocking the blows from the buff man, Alex couldn't counter the Baretta's whip and lost her footing. The tumble to the ground looked painful from where Nicolas continued to summon the power to get up.

In her mind, Alex felt like a bystander watching her body move and having little-to-no control. She felt sick when she watched her own body somehow set off Emilio's explosions and then knocking the young assassin dead as he came at her. She realized how easily she took him down, when many of her friends could not.

Now she had two coming to kill her, contain her. Alex did not know what would happen to her really, but they were going to try and take away her choice. They stole so much from her already; she would not to give anymore. They wanted to see her power, then so be it.

As she fell to the ground, her anger grew. Jumping up with inhuman speed, she knocked the female assassin clear across the room. Her partner was quick to retaliate, but Nicolas and his sword came up without warning. While the two men fought, Alex turned and began walking towards the man responsible for the pain.

Ivan felt fear spike through his spine as the woman approached.

"Just calm down. You did spectacularly. So you can just calm down now." He pulled out a dose of the downer side of the drugs. "This will make it all go away."

He didn't get the chance to try and inject her with the new liquid before his hand snapped. Blood gushed as Alex twisted the man with little effort, ending his life with blood-curdling screams. His broken and limp body crumpled to the floor with the un-phased woman looking on him with eyes a blaze.

Baretta - back from being swatted away- jumped onto Alex's back, punching her with all her might. It did little and the long-haired woman once more sent her flying as one would a pest. The moment the other woman hit the ground, Alex pounced. Nicholas looked up just as Alex tore into the leader of the Destroyers like a rag doll. Her dark skin now dripped with blood.

Never in his life had he felt uncomfortable around killing. Watching her use her hands to tear apart another seemed wrong on so many levels. And yet she didn't appear to have an issue with it. The remaining Destroyer charged at the woman who had single-handedly murdered two of his comrades. Bullets shot out of his twin tonfa guns.

For a brief moment, Nicholas could not breathe as he watched her body jerk with the impact of a bullet or two, but Alex kept walking forward. Her bare frame now bled, but he could hardly tell what was hers or not. The shots didn't appear to stop her.

Swinging the chain of one hand, she knocked the guns from Striker's hands, and with the other belted the restraint around his neck. A flick of her wrist and the man fell to the ground – his neck snapped by the sheer power.

The fires from inside the room kept growing. Nicolas felt the discomfort in trying to take in a full breath and knew he needed to get them out. Warily he approached Alex. In her state, he figured the flames and smoke didn't register in her mind. Or maybe they did and she choose to ignore them.

 _Please don't give up now… I know… I know the pain you're going through. Please, Alex…_

His eyes watched her as he approached. Putting his katana back at his side, safely in its sheath, his hands went out. He called to her, but got very little reaction.

Her eyes stayed on the smoldering body of what he assumed to be her brother. His hand made contact with her tear-stained cheek. Her wild eyes focused on him, but still no outward reaction. He wondered if she recognized him or possibly knew he wasn't a threat. Whatever it was, he took a cautious, but hopeful step forward.

With both hands cupping her face, he could feel the tremors that shook her body. The drugs that coursed through her veins, no matter how concentrated or how much the dosage, he knew the signs of an extreme overdose. This made her all the more dangerous, as soon she would lash out at everything till her body collapsed or she died.

"AleX, It'S me." He tried his best to control his voice. He now wished he had taken Worick up on the offer of speaking lessons; he found it so much easier to not care if his inflection or pronunciation didn't sound normal, but now he focused on making sure she heard him – clearly.

"ThEY're all dEad. YoU Can stop now."

His thumb gently stroked her skin, trying to get through to her. Instead, her eyes went wide as she sucked in a deep breath and began to scream.

"No! No! Don't touch ME!" Her hands pushed him back, and he stumbled over the dead body of Ivan. The movement of several vials caught his attention.

 _Downers_ , he thought with a sign of relief. _This will help calm her so her body doesn't burst a blood vessel or destroy her heart._ Picking one up, he noticed she began to move closer to the exit. It was a good thing too – the fires continued to spread quickly and even the beams near the ceiling were ablaze.

Pocketing the downers, he began to follow her at a safe distance; watching as she threw objects into walls, making her own path to the outside.

* * *

The explosion from the inside of the building gave the three men on the streets a short window of time to find cover from the two Twilights with an unusual taste for blood.

Theo had promised to contact the remains of the Guild – just Ginger and their leader Gina, remained after the Destroyers attacked their headquarters. Same with Delico and anyone else left from Monroe's crew that didn't fit into this larger plan of citywide destruction.

"If we don't get back up soon, this little party won't last very long," Galahad commented.

"Can you stall them so I can find Nic?" Worick asked knowing he wasn't much help against these two Twilights.

"We'll hold," Marco confirmed. "Get Nicolas."

Worick nodded and stood up. Full out sprinting, he made it for the doorway into the warehouse. Entering, he instantly smelt the smoke from whatever happened inside. Feeling his confidence in surviving the day lessen slightly, he pushed on. Several more explosions rocked the building and his path ended with fallen timber and crates a glow obstructing the hallway.

Turning back, he heard the sound of metal ripping. Something wanted out and from the sounds of it, made its own exit regardless of what got in the way. Praying that it was his partner and Alex, Worick followed his steps back outside.

When he finally got out, he felt relief washing over him. The two Twilights found their hands full with Gal, Marco, and some newly arrived reinforcements. The two women from the guild together held their own against Delico's tormented sister while Gal and Marco had their hands full with the little boy.

From his peripheral vision, he noticed the side of the building burst open and a slow moving figure of a woman swayed forward. Her dark hair looked matted and disheveled, but Worick instantly knew the figure was the newest member of his makeshift family. His heart sank finally get a good glance at her. She was bruised, bloody and naked except for the remnants of one of her bras. He didn't get a good look at her face, but could instantly tell something bad happened.

Once Alex fully escaped from the warehouse, Nicolas' figure appeared and Worick sighed in relief.

As if sensing another powerful presence, Erica turned from her fight with the two guild survivors and went straight for Alex. Seeing the intended hit, Nicolas stepped up and drew his sword.

Blocking the attack, he stood slightly in front of Alex, who didn't move at first.

Her arm shot out between the two blades and grabbed for the neck of the blonde woman without warning. The hold tightened and the Twilight fighter struggled to fight the newcomer and still keep an eye on the swordsman.

Nicholas grunted as he felt the opposing sword lose some of its pressure. He continued to block the attempts of the now outmatched Erica from slicing Alex with her blade.

Growing angry, Alex lashed out at both forms near her. Nicholas once more felt the body of the blonde Twilight hit him, knocking him off his feet, and there was little he could do to match her strength. After using Erica's body to get Nicolas away, Alex lifted her up off the ground- her legs dangling frantically as her throat felt the pressure increase.

"Erica!" Michal called as he kicked out against the two that held his attention. Running to his partner's aid, the small boy slipped past the others there to help stop him.

"Look out!" Worick called seeing the boy's attack and not knowing if Alex could move in time. She did and moved to swat at the kid with her free arm. Instead of him going flying, the tiny hands grabbed on to the chains and held on.

Standing up quickly, Nicolas pulled the multiple doses of the downers out and saw his chance. Moving forward, he found her back unprotected and both hands occupied. Stabbing one into the shoulder of Erica, the next went into Alex's neck, needing to get the meds into her system as fast as possible.

Letting go of Erica's nearly limp body, Alex turned her attention to the small boy and the dark haired man going for another vial from his pants pocket.

Pulling the chain and bringing Michal close, she swung the chain, sending boy's body into Nicolas. Her two attackers tumbled to the ground. Nicholas blinked trying to force the air back into his lungs. He could feel the child Twilight slump beneath him, taking the brunt of the impact and then added to that the weight of the full-grown man; it didn't surprise Nicolas that the boy would pass out.

Alex stood at full height looking off into nothing, her chest heaving at an alarming rate. Looking over to his partner, the Twilight shook his head, warning the human to not try and stop her.

From off to the side, the leader of the once mighty guild took several shots at the out of control woman. The impact of the Downer bullets had Alex stagger backward before she surged forward, finding her new target.

Ginger did her best to hold off the enraged and berserk Alex, while Gina Paulklee reloaded her gun.

"Some help containing your secretary would be appreciated." The woman hissed as she took aim again.

Nicolas moved without another moment's hesitation; he knew what an overdose on downers could do on the system, especially after being hopped up on uppers. What he didn't know and scared him the most was if Alex's system could take that toll… or if he wanted her to add the extra pain to what he could only imagine would be a long recovery.

Snaking his arm around her slender waist, he summoned all the power he could and pulled Alex back and away from the two other women. Alex fought him, and every step he successfully completed, he felt a little stronger, more determined.

Throwing her to the ground, he quickly pulled out the final round of fast acting medication. Jumping onto her, trying to hold down her thrashing limbs, and the chains attached and rubbing her wrists bloody, he found an opening and inserted the liquid in her neck once more. Quickly straddling her and bringing her face once more in his hands, he looked into her eyes.

For the first time in a while, it looked like she actually recognized him. The feral look in the blue orbs lessened and he hoped he could get through to her.

"YoU neED to stop." He told her getting closer so that he could feel her ragged breath on his skin. "pLeasE, I neEd yoU to sTop."

"Ni…colas?" Her lips moved and he smiled down on her. For the first time ever he let her see him smile.

"Alex," he whispered to her, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "I neEd yoU."

* * *

Alex thought she was dreaming. All of this had been a nightmare, only now did the horror of death and pain lessen.

 _This has to be a dream._

And for the first time in a while, she felt control slowly returning. It was painful. It felt like she clawed her way through a rough outer-shell, containing her in her mind... in her own body. She fought to escape and gain control.

The feral side, still a part of her wanted to throw the man on top of her off- to rip his throat out like she had the others for trying to stop her. But as she finally came out of the haze and seeing Nicolas holding her face tenderly, she knew he would not take from her.

 _He said he needs me. Could it be true… is… is Nicolas Brown smiling and moving in closer… he's oh my god, he's…kissing me._

Her mind stopped as his lips finally met hers.

At first, his lips held a bit of hesitancy, but when she didn't pull back, he allowed himself to kiss her deeper… his usually rigid body relaxed slightly, she could feel it.

Nicholas moved in to deepen the kiss when she didn't stop him. The trembling pillows of her lips slightly moved with his, and he finally let himself have something good in his life.

 _I want…_ he snarled back any second thoughts about letting his feelings freely show.

The world came back to them quickly as Nicolas felt her body jerk a few times before she collapsed against the ground.

"Nic…" She looked into his eyes before darkness claimed her.

"ALEX!"

* * *

 _Ah! He didn't say the words yet. These bunnies are such teases!_

 _Anyway, we are so close to wrapping things up dear reader or are we? I am slightly sad to see this journey end... but I think the bunnies had at least one more twist before we get to that fluff!  
_

 _In the next chapter we'll see if the whole plot for breeding little Twilight killers ends with the a-holes in the warehouse... or if someone else was in on the whole thing. Also, we get to maybe finally get that fluff we've all be waiting for!_

 _Until then, thanks for the amusing comments!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again, we're here to get chapter nine underway! The battles are done, or are they? While they don't have a physical fight ahead, the group sure does have a lot of problems to sort out before that happy ending! Let's see what happens. Chapter 9 Start!  
_

* * *

Worick thought the world would end right then and there.

From his place near the still burning building, he watched as Nicolas tenderly brought Alex back to reality. The smile on his partner's lips told everyone of what he whispered to her. Pulling her body up from the ground and tighter to his chest as he knelt near her, he kissed her head, and stroked a hand through her hair, soothing her as no other could.

The tender moment threatened to make the male gigolo almost believe in fate and love… almost. If deities the controlled such things truly existed, then he wanted to have words with them. The two before him had done nothing to deserve the pain they faced in this life.

The relative calm after the storm remained short lived as the leader of the Paulklee guild stepped up and shot multiple rounds into the back of the naked woman in Nicolas' arms.

"That's enough!" Worick jumped out in the path of any additional darts. "She's crashing already; you don't need to put the poor thing into a coma."

"She was quite intent on killing us all only seconds ago." The short-haired woman replied, not sounding amused.

"Save some for these two." The human man stood up to the Twilights, not afraid of them. Even without the three laws, he would have done the same. The real enemy at this point, he figured remained the blonde swordswoman and the little boy... not Alex.

"We'll bring them to the police department. Chad said he had a new holding cell especially for rouge Twilights." Gal said standing up and moving to pick up the unconscious boy, the one who had bested him on multiple occasions. Marco brushed himself off, not too worried about the blood dripping from a few wounds.

Seeing the outside combatants now accounted for, Worick turned his attention to his partner. While the group discussed, the Tagged man remained holding an unconscious and twitching woman to his chest. Taking off his jacket, or what was left of it, Worick draped it over her form.

Nicolas looked up, worry in his eyes.

"Take her to the clinic. We'll manage here."

"MoNROe aNd The OTherS ArE InSIde." He spoke, not able to use his hands – picking her up; he cradled her head near his neck. Worick nodded, silently thanking him for the information.

Without looking back, Nicolas began the trek back towards the clinic, he knew he needed to hurry for many reasons, not all of them his own. Alex needed medical attention and fast. The mixing of drugs on someone not used to them could be lethal. He had seen firsthand what could happen to those not able to handle the toll.

 _No, she's not Veronica. Alex will pull through. She has too…_

His speed picked up as he neared the neighborhood of Dr. Theo's establishment.

 _Hang on. Please hand on baby._

Relief came to his eyes as he saw Nina standing in the doorway, waiting for them. She must have called for the doctor, as the man in the white lab coat also came to the door. He rushed forward meeting the pair; beginning to look over the woman in the Twilight's arms even before they made it to the clinic.

"Get her inside, Nina bring me every IV of neutralizers we have."

The pair worked in sync the moment Alex laid down on the bed away from the general patient area. More secluded and private.

"You need to stay back. Right now we need all the room we have." Theo pushed Nicolas back from the spot he wanted to hold after setting Alex down.

Before the Twilight could voice his rejection of the Doctor's request, Nina pulled his hand, leading the man back a few steps.

"Nico, we'll take good care of her, promise." Her smile reassured the man. "You're tired too, right? I can tell. You need to sit down and rest. I'll get you the minute we're done."

Nicolas wanted to argue - everything in him screamed to be at her side, but the exhaustion of his own body now demanded his attention. Allowing Nina to set him on a bed, he refused to lay back; still wanting to see Alex and make sure she continued to fight.

"Please take care of her." He signed to Nina and the small girl nodded before turning and going back to her work.

* * *

Nicolas silently watched the two as they stuck Alex with IVs, took samples of her blood, and tried to assess her condition. It made him feel better to see her breathing had evened out. However, her lips, they called out as if in pain or asking for someone. The moments of regular breathing interspersed with moments of what he could only assume were panic induced felt like they droned on and on.

Those first memories of coming down off an overdose returned to him and he instantly sympathized with what she dealt with. He looked away for a moment to try and calm himself down but needed to turn back. Her pull on him that strong.

Usually, he would despise anyone or anything that held this power over him- would scoff at others who found themselves enthralled with another to this extent, but with Alex, this feeling was different. He hardly realized that his body stood on its own, the pain throbbing full force now with the wounds on his shoulder, his arms, and possibly broken ribs. Morphine would do the trick, but at some level, he didn't want the pain to go away.

 _Not until she is better._ It didn't make sense and he even admitted he may need his head examined after all this, but that could come later.

His form approached her bedside, both the medical man and his young assistant continued to work on her, pulling out a bullet or stitching up a nasty looking cut. Taking ahold of her hand, he frowned looked at the bandages wrapped around her wrists. That asshole Ivan had cuffed some of her skin in those restraints, making for what he assumed to be a bloody mess under the white cotton.

"Nico," Nina tugged on his dirty and soiled shirtsleeve. "I told you to rest. You can't help her right now."

Nicolas almost conceded to heading back to his place noticing how dirty he was- he could make things worse. Then the bandaged fingers grabbed on to him. Her strength while lesser than before remained more than her normal. His hand instantly went to cover hers. Looking at her face, he felt saddened when he saw no recognition in them. The blue orbs appeared to have a difficulty focusing, and she stared off into nothing.

"Alex, everything is fine." Nina patted her head, hoping that her eyes would show some reaction to her voice and Nicolas' presence.

"I think it would be best all-around to put her under." The Doctor spoke up, looking at Nina to sign that to Nicolas, since his focus remained on the woman in the bed.

Nina nodded and after getting the Twilight's attention, signed the message.

Nicolas looked up to the other man, a little hesitation on his face.

"She'll get better rest if she's sleeping. Also, the tremors may stop once her brain is able to calm down. Right now her body is being pulled in two directions – up and down. The neutralizers that should be helping level her out don't seem to be working fast enough. Trust me Nic, this works with others. I think it's the best course for her."

The deaf man looked back to Alex and squeezed her hand. Nodding his agreement, the doctor went for the syringe of medication that would put Alex into a much-needed sleep.

 _When you wake up, I'll be here._

* * *

Worick stood in the rubble, not knowing what to do next. Chad and the police arrived on the scene late as per their usual timing when it came to Twilight issues such as this.

Not that Worick blamed them. The police force didn't have Twilights or super humans on the force. No the government, much like the Corsica group didn't care too much for that part of society. Chad certainly didn't share those sentiments, and that was why their relationship worked so well.

After taking the woman and child into custody, Marco and Gal left to return to the clinic and then to see what could be salvaged at the Bastard. Loretta would still be there- thankfully the two fighters convinced their boss to stay behind and guard the Cristiano stronghold... or what was left of it.

The blonde gigolo had yet to find the strength to abandon the site of the horror. He never saw Alex out of control like today. That day in the alley, he merely came upon the two both beaten up badly, and then all the blood surrounding them. If Nic had not told him what happened and he not trusted his partner with his life, he might not have believed that such a small woman could pack quite a punch.

"You've made quite a mess for us." The older man sighed approaching him. The scene before them was illuminated with generators and external lights as the sun completely disappeared below the horizon.

"It wasn't a walk in the park for us you know," Worick replied. "We got sucked into this whole mess. Old man Corsica and Monroe apparently decided to make their moves for dominance. Hired a slew of deranged killers."

"I'm afraid it goes far beyond that… or so the word from up top says." The cop looked at the younger man with a serious face. "Apparently the government found something of interest in our little city. They forgot it was hiding under their nose all these years."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised slightly, interested in the info Chad provided.

"It appears that trophy of yours might have just been better off dead when I asked you to do the job those months ago."

"They'll be coming to claim it then?"

"I don't think so. With all this mess, they might just get the impression that it is finally lost." He stopped and took a drag on a cigarette. Offering one to Worick, the policeman looked at him. "She should get out of the city while the cleanup is going on at the very least."

"Is that a request or suggestion?"

"Damn it Worick. I'm not an idiot. I know when one of you has their eyes on a girl. Didn't figure it would be him, but life throws us all kinds of shit. Just have him take her somewhere out of the city for the next month. I'll do what I can to suggest that you both did your jobs and wiped out Barry's WHOLE group and that this was a case of mistaken identity."

Worick thought over what his friend told him. While most of the witnesses to Alex's power now laid dead in the rubble, there were still many that just might talk to government officials. He doubted they would get much information out of the tight-lipped swordswoman. The little kid's information couldn't be trusted, he was too crazy. The two ladies of the guild wouldn't talk, or, at least, he hoped they wouldn't. He might have to let them in to keep their mouths shut. The others from the clinic or the Cristiano's were on their side already, and could be counted on to help keep her secret safe.

"And what's in it for you?" The one-eyed man asked taking a puff off the old man's favorite brand smoke.

"An old guy can hope for grandchildren sometime before he dies, right?"

Worick certainly wasn't expecting that statement. Truth be told, Chad in many ways acted like a surrogate father at times for the two. It surprised him that the codger thought of them as sons. The shock had him speechless to the point his cigarette fell from his lips.

"I don't have any sons of my own. And well, you two… anyway, it seems like Nicolas is serious about that girl. So take care of her and get her gone for a while. You two also keep a low profile when those government dicks start coming around and poking into everything."

"Yes, sir." Worick smiled, wondering how Nic would take that comment about providing the old man some grandkids to dote on.

Chad left to continue to assess the situation, leaving Worick to head to the clinic for the evening darkened streets.

* * *

When he arrived, the silence of the hospital almost frightened him. The lights were mostly on, but little noise came from the building. His high on life thinking of his best friend settling down and having little ones deflated as he found the doctor sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Exhaustion and sadness radiated from the younger man.

Worick almost didn't want to ask. Looking at the normal beds, he saw Connie's sleeping form, but that was it.

"Doc… she?"

Theo lifted his head up to see the blonde man after he turned on another lamp, still dressed in bloodstained and ripped clothes.

"Worick, is it over?"

"Hopefully. How is… she?"

"She's been through hell… and I won't sugar coat it. She's got a long way to go before we can expect her to be back to the Alex we knew. I have her sedated for now." The Doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose, after taking off his glasses.

"Nic is in with her?"

"Nina and Nicolas have not left her side since she got here. It's been rather annoying at times."

"How soon till we can move her?" The words of Chad echoed in his mind. They needed to get her out of the city fast.

"And take her where exactly?"

"Somewhere safe." The response sounded tired. Both men somehow found the strength to continue functioning, but for how much longer they could sustain it was unknown.

"I really would not recommend taking her anywhere else. We've got the meds and space."

"I know that, and I wouldn't ask unless there was a reason," Worick commented taking a seat.

"You going to share those reasons with her doctor, or not?"

"Chad wants her out of the city for a while. Apparently this wasn't just a Corsica or Monroe thing. The Capitol was involved with whatever experiment that brought her to the city and now with this revival, there could be people looking for her."

"An ill-fated angel." The doctor murmured, earning a look from Worick. "Nina got her cleaned up and mentioned that she looked like an angel sleeping. Nearly had a heart attack when your buddy nodded in agreement- with a natural smile on his face no less. Is it wrong of me to think that Nicolas Brown being affectionate is a frightening thing?"

"He's nice to Nina."

"He doesn't hold her hand, or kiss her forehead. I think I've heard him speak more in the last hour than I have in our entire time knowing one another."

The smile reappeared on Worick's face. Maybe after they all healed, they could look back on this set of events with a positive hue. Nicolas would never progress this fast without the extreme pushes of the last two days.

"We may have to get used to it." Thinking that a happy Nicolas might actually be a beautiful thing, the blonde patted the doctor on the back. When he didn't return the smile, his spirits dampened. The look he gave, asked for an explanation.

"I didn't tell either of them this, but I can't figure out what they injected into her. It made a mess of her system."

"Doc?"

"What I'm trying to say is I don't know the extent of the internal damage. If I knew what they used or could extract it from her blood samples… maybe… I just wouldn't expect this to coast by without major complications… both physical and mental. I did what I could… and will continue to do what I can, but… just don't get too hopeful for that happy ending just yet."

* * *

 _So it seems we have more going on than expected!_

 _But lots of warm fuzzies! And good old Chad, I enjoy the strange connection the boys have with him. But will he be able to help cover up the existence of Alex? Can they get her out of the city and just how badly is she hurt? All these answers and more NicolasXAlex fluff to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

_The last chapter was rather short. Sorry about that. We're almost caught up to the point I have written ahead, so I better get writing that happy ending faster!_

 _Hope all is well, and the story still amuses you! I am actually enjoying writing the fluff. I totally see Nicolas as the closeted softie. And his friends totally teasing him about how different it is from his normal demeanor. If you don't agree, I hope the ending of the story may change your mind, cause FLUFF WARNING AHEAD!_

* * *

Nicolas tried to stay awake. The doctor left some time ago and dimmed the lights near her bedside. Nina brought extra blankets to keep Alex warm and quite possibly for him to use as well. The chair was uncomfortable, but that didn't matter so much. The rise and fall of her chest mattered. The peaceful look on her face mattered. The fact that she was still alive and for that moment at the warehouse kissed him back and then, maybe thirty minutes ago, grabbed for him… that mattered.

The soft skin of her hands felt comforting enclosed in his much larger, more worn ones.

The warmth and the steady pulse he could feel and sense coming from her allowed him to stay calmly by her side. She no longer verged on death from her heart exploding or burning herself out by fighting. Theo had promised that the bullets she took were not life threatening, and he thought that she would slowly come out of danger once the drugs passed through her system.

He could tell when people were lying to him. And the good doc indeed withheld some information or downplayed the possible damage.

 _I'm not stupid. I know it messes with you internally. And after what I saw, I'd be surprised if she didn't have a ruptured blood vessel or organ damage. Please don't let that be the case, but I know you could still leave me... stupid woman. This is night number two where I'm not going to get any sleep. At least, you're here this time... Nothing but problems._

Leaning in to kiss her forehead and give her hand a squeeze, Nicolas felt much better. The dreamy smile and content sigh that escaped her lips instantly made all the problems seem relative.

 _For you, I will face another mountain of them. Just please, come back._

* * *

Worick nodded, understanding the situation better.

"So they doped her with different uppers, assaulted her, then the downers added to the guild's extra strength downers… fuck me." He exclaimed after the doc went over that he thought happened.

"Her heart could have burst at any second. I wouldn't rule out her having heart issues the rest of her life because of all this."

"I almost wish that sleaze ball Ivan was still alive. I'd rip him apart slowly for doing that to her."

"We might be fortunate with her memory not coming back like last time... Although, I suspect that the TB Barry pushed helped keep her from remembering a lot of what happened."

"Doc, I don't really think you could call any of us are the least bit lucky."

"On the contrary, you all seem to have bad luck getting into messes or having them come to you... but you remarkably survive. That's something."

"Sure. So back to the issue of moving her. Will we be able to?"

"Sounds like you don't have much of a choice in the matter. The government can search almost anywhere in the city. You'll need to bring medical supplies... and not take her very far out of town in case those hidden issues decide to strike and she needs surgery again."

"Can you spare Nina? Nic, Nina, and Alex can head out, I'll borrow a car from the Cristiano's if they have any left." He planned aloud. "I'm sure between Nic and myself, we've got enough funds to keep Alex safe somewhere nice for a while. Not like we have many overhead costs at the Benriya."

"I know of a town, maybe twenty miles from here. It's small enough the government types wouldn't typically look if they widen the search zone."

"You wouldn't happen to have a contact there with a house we could rent out?"

"I will make a few phone calls. You can go in and see them if you like. I have her in the back room."

"Thanks, Doc. We'll owe you."

* * *

Worick quietly entered the private room, not knowing what to expect. What he found really should not have surprised him given the things he saw earlier or the conversation with the Doc just recently.

Alex looked peaceful in her sleep. She was safely tucked into a larger than normal bed, around her was an IV bag, dripping fluids that connected to her arm. The bandages on her wrists looked like they may need changing soon, but he knew Nina would be on top of things if they really needed it. The small girl sat near the IV drip in a chair, slightly away from the bed. She quietly read from a book, looking up and smiling as she saw who appeared.

Worick gave her a smile and motioned for her to stay quiet, not wanting to wake up the slumbering couple.

And they really were a couple now- turning back to the bed, the blonde found Nicolas in a chair, hunched over so that his head rested on the soft mattress of the bed, next to her other bandaged hand.

It looked uncomfortable, to say the least, but then again, his partner didn't really have a bed. When they first started living together in their own place, Nicolas never used the one they purchased. Nearly a decade and some later, they didn't even have a second bed anymore.

The bandages on his partner told him that Nina, at least, did a basic job at patching him up sometime before his nap. He imagined a stubborn Nicolas not wanting treatment, but content with bleeding where he was.

Feeling satisfied that both his friends escaped danger for the moment, he returned is attention to Nina.

"I have a favor to ask," he whispered, remembering that she once told him that her hearing was very good.

"Anything," she replied without hesitation. She really trusted people, almost to a fault Worick thought before continuing.

"We need to get Alex out of the city for a while. But she may need medical help when she wakes up…"

"I'll go too."

"Great. I'm going to head back to the Benriya now and get some supplies. We'll need clothes for Alex… she took her stuff to the hotel the other day." He scratched his head wondering how they would get her things. "I'll see if I can get them, otherwise, you'll need to get some stuff."

She nodded looking over at Alex. For the moment, she was in a large tee shirt of the doc's. The only article of clothing she came in with was a blood-soaked and tattered bra.

"When do we want to leave?"

"I had hoped by first light or earlier. Chad mentioned the government coming into the city to clean up the mess at the warehouse… but I don't know when that is."

"She can have some of my things." Connie's voice came from behind them. The woman leaned against the Doctor in the doorway to the small, secluded room.

"Granny should also have things like general dresses that can easily be fitted with a belt." The woman added. "I can call her now. I'm sure she can have things ready for a pickup shortly."

"I agree, it is best to leave the things at the hotel. If we poke around, there will be a record at a glitzy place like that." The Doctor added.

"And it only has to be for a few days. We can get her some things once we get settled… wherever we're going." Nina smiled tugging on Worick's hand.

"Sounds like a plan. You might want to start packing Nina. I'll get the car, and stop by Granny's place."

* * *

Amazingly, the pieces all came together quickly. The Bastard did have a car they could use, and Loretta even found some supplies they could spare for the group.

Stopping by Granny's shop, Worick procured basics with food, clothes and any extra money he found in the Benriya.

Nina packed bandages, medicines and other things Alex might need and had things ready long before Worick returned.

When he entered the small room, he found his partner awake and looking rather concerned.

"Chad is going to try and convince the government she died, but we can't have her in the city in case they decide to sweep it."

Nicolas nodded and continued the conversation using sign language.

"Does Chad know they are coming for her?"

"They will be wondering why their connections in the city are suddenly dead. Chad pretty much guaranteed they would be poking around soon. We've set up a place in New Harbor. It is twenty odd miles to the East, and the Doc arranged a place with a phone so we can contact you if needed."

"What about Chad?"

"What about him?" Worick asked.

"He's not going to sell us out? Or anyone in the guild? They all know about her… powers."

"I'll deal with the ladies of the Paulklee, they have their hands full with picking up the pieces after the destruction of their base. Also, with the manufacturing plants of Celebrer destroyed, I don't know if many Twilights will stay in the city. Those government bastards seem to be picking a fight with pretty much everyone in town."

"And the old man?"

"You're going to love this." Worick smiled, "It might be a bit too soon to think about this, seeing as you JUST accepted the possibility of having feelings for Alex… but he wants a grandkid sooner rather than later. He figured that he'd have a chance with you two. So he's gonna do what he can to protect you both."

Nicolas looked blankly at this blonde friend.

 _Grandkids? That means mine… and Alex's?_

The thought wasn't a bad one he noted, just one that he never really entertained with any certainty. Going from thinking he lost her to her long-lost family to kissing her and having her return the kiss, the events of the last two days felt surreal.

He also realized that even if he found that dream of having a life with Alex a reality, it would take time to get her back from the brink of a drug-riddled roller-coaster and emotional nightmare. Chad would have to wait. Alex came first. Even over his own wants… and newly voiced needs, she came first.

"Hey," Worick waived his hands to get Nic to focus. "You've got a map and contract name of the person waiting for you," He continued, giving him the keys to the car. "Supplies, clothes, I've added some guns under the seats if you need them. And here."

Nicolas looked as Worick handed him an envelope stuffed with money. The amount was substantial, and the deaf man instantly knew that his personal supply of cash on hand could not amount to this.

"Bribe people if you have to, use what you need, and you can owe me later." The other man said, not allowing him to protest the gift. "Just keep her safe."

Nicolas nodded and put the stash in his pants pocket.

"And here, so you don't look like some crazy man," Worick added picking up a clean shirt from the chair where he set it moments before. "See you in a bit buddy!"

"Thank you." Nicolas hoped that the gesture and smile he gave his friend would tell just how much this meant. And from the expression in return, it did.

* * *

"Listen carefully," Doctor Theo instructed as the three were about to leave. Alex reclined the best she could across the back seat; her head resting in Nina's lap. The small gray sedan looked a bit beat up, but it would get them there and back.

"Nina knows what to do, but if she tells you to do something, don't second guess her. You know how bad withdrawal symptoms can be… usually, I wouldn't question your ability to hold a person down against their will or take delicacy into account, but…"

Nicolas nodded and turned the ignition, the motor sputtered to life and the group slowly took off from the street behind the clinic.

The drive out of town held a tension that the two conscious people in the car could not deny. When they got closer to the exit and had to pull over to allow a large government looking vehicle to enter the gate, Nina nonchalantly covered Alex completely with a blanket. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Nicolas grunted his thanks for the quick thinking on the girl's part.

After that, no trouble found them as they drove towards New Harbor.

 _Chad was right. That wasn't just any mobile unit._ Nicolas thought to himself as he continued to drive. With it being the middle of the night, there wasn't much to see or look at. Nina had her hands full, holding Alex and stroking her hair soothingly, so no conversation could really happen.

As promised Theo's contact waited for their arrival near the waterfront of the city. The car lights and the small light on the little house itself gave them some visibility.

"You're Theo's apprentice; I hear you are a natural." The woman smiled as she greeted the tall man and the girl.

"I do my best," Nina blushed at the compliment.

"And you're the trouble maker? The one that repeatedly gets injured and breaks Theo's clinic?" The woman dressed in a white doctor's coat on top of a simple looking sweater and skirt crossed her arms over her chest. She looked the man up and down, trying to figure him out, or so Nicolas thought.

"You must be Doctor Matt." Nina sounded surprised as she expected Matt to be a man and not a pretty looking woman with dark hair and a slight tan to her skin.

"Mattie but Theodore liked to use nicknames…" She replied looking into the back seat of the car and finding the patient still unconscious. "She'll need a new round of meds soon if we want her to keep sleeping. Theo didn't really tell me what all was going on, but that it was serious. Come on, this way." The female doctor motioned for the group to come into the house.

Nicolas carefully shouldered a few bags and then eased Alex out of the car. The movement must have been enough, as her eyes slowly opened.

The small dark orbs of the man carrying the precious cargo noticed and his whole body stopped, waiting to see her reaction.

Her still bandaged hand came up and hesitantly touched his cheek. Her eyelids slowly drooping back closed after a sigh left her lips.

His heart felt like it would explode seeing the trust she had in her tired eyes, and the tenderness of her hand on his face, before falling lax at her side.

Leaning in, he kissed the top of her head and continued walking into the building where they would hide for a time. His senses remained heightened, not able to trust this new person with the lives of Nina and Alex just yet.

At the very least, the room was nice and large. When the sun came up, the window near the bed would allow Alex to see out on the water. Placing her gently on the bed, he made sure that the shirt covered her before reluctantly letting go.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Nina and the woman doctor discussing their shared patient.

"I won't be able to stay and care for her the whole time. This is kind of my escape location. My clinic is a mile down the road. If anything happens, the phone is here. I see you brought many things, which is good. I can help you give her another dose of meds if you want." She motioned to the bags and then to Alex. Nicolas caught her confused look after seeing Nina sign something to him.

"Did you get that?" Nina asked in sign language, knowing that Nicolas only looked up halfway into the doctor's words.

"Enough of it. Tell her… tell her thanks." He signed back.

"I think I should be fine. Doctor Theo said that we should let her wake up before we medicate her again. Also, Nico says thank you. I think we'll all be fine here." The nurse-in-training responded.

Looking again at the group, the woman doctor nodded and left the key on the table.

Nina gazed over at Nicolas and then at the supplies they brought with them. Setting up another IV and checking Alex's bandages, Nina moved with an expert ease.

"Can you hold her up for a moment?" Nina asked, wanting to put down some pads to protect the bed sheets. The wounds still bled and while it wasn't anything too substantial or worrisome, it would be easier to clean this way.

Nicolas did as instructed and soon Alex was back laying down, tucked in and safe.

"When will she wake up again?" He asked.

"Again?"

"Briefly, when I got her out of the car, she opened her eyes."

"That's a good sign and she recognized you?" The girl inquired looking at the older man.

"I… think so."

"Her heart is back to a normal pace. I've checked her for any signs of internal bleeding… I think that it looks really promising." Her smile did wonders to alleviate the internal worry that plagued him.

"I'll park the car behind the building. Keep the door locked when I'm out." He instructed her before he left the small four-roomed, single story structure.

* * *

Alex felt darkness envelop her. While it felt much better than the rage and panic of before, she wanted very much to return to her old self.

Images of what she thought happened in the last twenty-four hours played repeatedly in her head.

The familiar faces floated in and out of her consciousness.

The first- Emilio. Her brother. The joy she felt finding him. Then the confusion, the worry, and pain.

 _He's dead_ , she thought. _I know he is. I saw him shot. His blood… I'm covered in it. Oh god, I'm drowning in it._

Her heart began to beat rapidly and she fought to swim in what looked to be a pool of blood crashing like a wave upon her.

 _Emilio… you… you're dead… he killed you._

The sick smile of the second face appeared, laughing at her. The blood drained away, but she found herself sitting in the palm of a giant's hand. Except she knew this man. Ivan's body distorted and surrounded her, keeping her from escaping.

 _You're not real anymore! You can't hurt me… anymore!_ She screamed and began to lash out with her limbs, fighting the man's touch, his smell, his lips. _You're dead…I… I killed you. You can't hurt me anymore… I won't let you! No one will ever again._

As if coming to her aid, the figure of the sword yielding man swooped in. His grip on her hand verged on painful, but it was better than being touched by Ivan.

 _Nicolas,_ she tried to call out to him, but his attention remained elsewhere. It felt like they were falling - failing and never reaching the bottom of wherever they were. The blackness didn't let up and she clung to him, trying to find an anchor in all of this.

 _A dream. That is what this had to be, right? The meds, the pain, those were real. I'm some kind of monster with frighteningly real power… possibly like my mother. I'll be hunted… I've killed… I've ruined so many lives._

Suddenly the hand that held on to her wrists burned.

She hurt him. That scar on his chest. In the past, she did that. How could she guarantee that she could keep these powers in check now that she knew they were there? And would she be allowed to live out her life… the life without the streets, without the drugs? Without the people after her and her friends?

 _I failed you Emilio… you got messed up in this because of me… of who I am. I got Connie involved, many innocent Twilights killed… the ones I love suffer because of me._

 _NO!_ She screamed in her mind and then the brightness came out of nowhere, blinding her.

* * *

"Alex, you have got to calm down," Nina shouted as she tried to get the frantic woman to lay back on the bed. Nicolas, yet to return to the house after parking the car, could not hear the screams. "Please Alex!"

"NO! Don't touch… don't want… No!" Alex screamed; her eyes wide open and heart beating frantically once more. And then her voice faded and in its place came a gasping for air.

"You're safe, please." Nina left her side, knowing that Alex would continue to twitch and twist in her bed. Grabbing for her medical bag, she quickly pulled out a syringe and vial of medicine. Before she could return to inject it, the woman on the bed went lax.

A red trickle of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth and Nina's eyes went wide.

"Alex?" She crawled on the bed to get a better look at the woman. Her eyes were now shut and when she pulled a lid open, the pupil didn't react to the light. Moving to place her ear on Alex's chest, she found her heartbeat remained faster than normal. Pulling back the covers, the nurse looked under Alex's shirt to find a dark purple hue to her skin.

"Internal bleeding. Hang on Alex… just hang on!"

* * *

 _Another cliffhanger... I know, sorry. This was a good place to stop for this installment. Got to keep you wanting more and enticing you to drop an amusing comment in that little box below :)_

 _Thanks again for reading, more fluff to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11, ready for your reading pleasure! Are you ready for some fluff? I hope you are because here we go!_

* * *

The city felt ominous with everyone on edge. The government puppet masters arrived shortly after they sent Nicolas and company on their way.

By dawn's first light, the police had their hands full with questions, information requests and pushy agents combing through the debris.

Worick kept a safe distance from the scene but thought it best to keep an eye on the situation. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he decided to leave for a while and headed back to the Benriya. Taking a bottle of water out of the fridge, the gigolo noticed the quietness of the two-story building. Apparently, having another's presence in the place made all the difference.

Opting to keep busy, he headed to the Bastard and to offer his services.

"So you finally decided to come and help," The voice of the Cristiano's boss sounded as he approached the destruction.

"I didn't have much else to do today. Figured you could use a hand." The blonde shrugged. "So how are things looking?"

"Not good. Our only source of revenue is the club at the moment, and we don't even have that functional. Not to mention down one singer."

"I'm sure Alex will be happy to hear you miss her."

"Yes, well… after what I understand she went through, I assume she'll need some time. But those assholes destroyed every one of the Celebrer manufacturing sites in the city."

"I've heard Twilights are leaving in larger numbers than before. You might not have much need to rebuild them."

"It's a whole new city without the other three families in the picture." Marco entered the discussion taking place in the empty and worn main room of the Bastard.

Walking over to the bar, Worick pulled a bottle of whiskey- unscathed in the destruction- off the shelf and opened it. Taking a swing, he nodded. The power vacuum that could ensue worried him as well.

"I suppose keeping the scum lower on the totem pole from getting all high and mighty could be good for business."

"Well, until then you can pick up a shovel and help get that pile of rocks out of the front entryway." The leader of the Cristiano group smiled.

The small team made significant progress over the course of the morning. The group with the addition of Connie, who brought some food from Granny's kitchen, stopped for a break. They ate in mostly silence, not knowing what to converse about. In all honesty the rag tag group all battled their own fatigue and worry internally.

A knock on the door brought their attention towards the few familiar faces and then a few new ones. Chad and his still learning the ropes partner, Cody entered the room followed by two others in black suits and sunglasses. The government stooges didn't try and cover who they were. They reeked of conspiracy and dirty dealings- and everyone in that room knew it all too well.

"I figured you would be here, Worick." Chad started. "We've got Marco and Galahad of the Cristiano group as well here." He turned to the suits before motioning to the two men.

"What's this all about Chad?" Worick stood up, walking towards their new arrivals.

"Routine interrogation. I got them to forgo the trip to the station in exchange for your cooperation."

"I suppose I've been cuffed enough. What do you want to know boys?" The blonde asked turning his back on the group, moving to the bar to get another drink.

"We appreciate your time and cooperation - all of you. We'll just take your statements on the events leading up to last night's fire in the warehouse district." The dark haired man with the glasses spoke up.

"You want a statement?" The voice of an angry Cristiano spoke up. "Some hired assassins come into the city, attacked our establishment, destroyed vital medication supply lines and nearly killed my men. And what gets better is that some of those hired hands are rumored to be working for the government."

"Ms. Amodio, I am very sorry to hear and see your struggles." The other man representing the political power center said as he stepped forward. "I also want to assure you that there is no government project trying to destroy the stability of the city of Ergastulum. In fact, we are very concerned and looking to provide assistance in rebuilding the devastated parts to ensure the strength of the bonds between the humans and Twilights."

"How very kind." Her voice told of her disbelief in the man's words.

The group took turns relaying their statements. Cody and the two agents kept notes as the individuals talked. None of them mentioned a certain dark-skinned woman.

"Ms. Constance, we are truly sorry you were abducted. It is very fortune you escaped without much of a scratch on you…. Especially miraculous when the same warehouse you mentioned in your statement lays in ruins with multiple scorched bodies among the debris."

"I guess I got lucky when man working for Mr. Monroe took old man Corsica into the side room." She shrugged, lying to the man.

"Indeed." He didn't look convinced, but let it drop as he turned his attention to Worick. "I'm told you have a partner, a deaf swordsman… a tagged Twilight."

"Nic? Yeah, what about him?" Worick asked as he poured a drink and offered it to the man in the suit.

"I'm on duty, I'll have to pass. We would like to get his statement."

"Well, you see he left on a job this morning."

"Oh?" Came the reply from the other man.

"With the materials for Celebrer out of commission, he went on an errand to procure the needed ingredients so the supply chain could on some level continue. The Twilights of this city rely on the Cristiano Family to provide that stuff."

Loretta nodded in agreement, going along with the lie.

"Well then, when do you expect him to return?"

"Hard to say with that one. He's been itching for a little vacation. And after having to take out the garbage last night and the past few nights… I'd say he deserves it."

"Well, we'll be in town for some time. So when he does return, we'll be at the police station. Make sure you mention we'd like to thank him personally for his actions stopping those horrible killers."

"Anything else these folks can do for you, boys?" Chad cleared his throat.

"Well, yes. You see, we heard reports of a long-haired beauty who happened to headline here a few times. We have conflicting reports that the woman in question is dead. One account has her dead after a job you and your partner completed several months back." The man held out an old color photo of a much younger Alex, probably taken from the laboratory she first went to when arriving in Ergastulum.

"She looks familiar. But I'm not really attracted to young girls."

"She'd be older now. In her early twenties. I've been told quite the looker."

"We get so many singers coming through those doors. Each one wanting to become a diva of the stage." Galahad stood. "I'm the manager and I have a hard time remembering these girls. They get paid in cash nightly."

The police and government men nodded in their understanding. If they believed them or not, that remained a mystery. The troupe began to depart when both men from the government turned and looked at Worick.

"It would be unfortunate if we found out that you or anyone else lied to us, or tried to mislead. Our intents are simply to get to the bottom of this series of events and possibly contain a power that shouldn't be out in the open."

"Quite understandable Mister Glasses. Good luck with that cleanup effort." Worick threw him a mocking salute as they left.

"Damn it. Chad was right." He sighed, scratching his head once the door shut and the group was alone.

"We just got to make sure we don't screw this up for them," Loretta added in a tired voice.

"If they get insistent on Nicolas making an appearance, we might have to call him back from his 'supply' run."

"Let's cross that bridge when we need to," Marco added to the conversation.

"I sure hope he's having a better time than we are…" Worick mumbled under his breath as Loretta clapped her hands and ended the break.

* * *

He was never leaving her side again. That is what he decided upon coming back from parking the car, and bringing in the last of the supply bags and seeing Nina all flustered, on top of an unconscious and bleeding Alex.

Apparently internal bleeding occurred. He knew both the Doc and Nina did their best. And there was only so much that could be done after a massive trauma like she experienced.

 _I just had hoped we would be in the clear, at least medically._ He thought, pulling a plush chair closer to her bedside.

 _Nina gave her some blood medicines_ ; he didn't really understand how a pill would help stop the bleeding, but he let the girl work. Trusting that Alex had the best doctors available and that she was strong enough to power through this, he admitted that there was nothing much he could do... no matter how much he wanted to.

Her heartbeat and breathing stabilized and an exhausted Nina passed out on the small loveseat in the main room of the house. She said she would put away their things, but Nicolas didn't care if she did or not. That was some time ago and he didn't want to wake the tired girl if he didn't need to.

For the moment, Alex slept soundly, no more coughing up blood, but every so often, he would lift up the covers to check on her side. The blood certainly still stayed under the skin, however, the area didn't look any different than it did before.

Wetting the rag in the small basin near the bedside table, he placed it back on her forehead – she had a slight fever. His job while Nina slept entailed keeping it from spiking and causing more troubles. He would do his best.

He didn't know how many hours he stayed at her side, but the sun began to rise, signifying that they had all survived that horrible day. Not knowing what possessed him, he decided that the mattress, and being close to her sounded like heaven to him.

Lifting up the cover, he eased himself into the large bed. It felt strange on many levels – laying down to rest, laying this close to a person.

 _It feels nice,_ he thought. _Far better than I expected it could._

Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down at how close they were. _I don't want to hurt any of her wounds… so not too close… but I can feel her warmth._

Dropping a kiss to her slightly damp with perspiration forehead, he allowed himself to lay back and close his eyes.

 _Just a few minutes of sleep._

* * *

When he next awoke, he felt a warm cocoon surrounding him. An unknown, yet soft weight rested on his chest and the slightly numb sensation held his left arm. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly figured out what happened.

Sometime during their short sleep, Alex rolled slightly towards him - now using his chest as a pillow. His arm, rested under the weight of her body, cutting off some of the circulation- leaving him with a pin pricking sensation. He quickly regarded the slight annoyance as entirely worth it. He had never felt this relaxed…

 _Is this what peace feels like? I didn't have any night terrors._ He recalled. _No need to wake and grab my sword with her here._ Looking down on the woman as best he could from his position, he noticed that any sign of fever was gone, and she slightly smiled in her sleep.

 _Why does she have to be this sexy… it's really hard to just lay next to her._ Another area of discomfort presented itself as she shifted under the covers. _Don't think about it,_ he commanded his body to calm. It would not help her if she woke up and found him with a hard-on in bed next to her… not after what happened yesterday.

 _I can't help but feel denied of any kind of revenge for what he did to you… at least, he's dead. If he wasn't, I'd… I'd…_

From the corner of the room, their other house-guest moved getting his attention. His thoughts left the futile planning of Ivan's demise and focused on the other form. He could tell she was a bit nervous about finding them intertwined on the bed. He smirked remembering back on when she got flustered after first meeting the woman. The way Alex dressed for her introduction to Nina didn't help lessen the assumption on who she was... Worick just getting out of the shower didn't help either.

But now, she came upon two adults on the bed in a situation that could mean a whole spectrum of things.

Enjoying the last minutes of peace with Alex in his arms, he began to extract himself with a delicacy he didn't realize he possessed.

Sitting on the bed, he kept the blankets bunched up around his waist, not wanting Nina to see the bulge in his pants.

"Good morning, well nearly afternoon." Nina signed to the tired looking man.

He grunted quietly in response.

"I didn't want to wake you… she looks much better this morning."

"I'm going to take a shower." He signed, not really wanting to spend much more time thinking about how good Alex actually looked.

 _How am I going to survive any amount of close contact with her when I can't even keep myself in check after a few hours of innocently sleeping next to her?_

The mental berating continued for a time until he got under the cold water of the shower. His body calmed with a few skilled movements of his hand and he let his head rest against the shower stall as the water continued to pelt down on his skin.

 _Get it together asshole_ , he lightly smacked his head against the solid surface. _What would you have done if she woke up and found you like this? She doesn't need that right now… She won't be in any shape to do much at all… certainly not that. Get her better, then apologize, grovel if need be… and hope to whatever deity is up there that everyone else saw something I didn't._

* * *

The first days in New Harbor came and went. Nicolas grew to appreciate all the hard work tending someone who was injured and unable to do much at all. He never bothered to factor in the effort both the Doc and Nina put into patching him up after his drug-induced fighting stints.

He also felt gratitude towards Nina for being such a patient teacher. Soon he knew how to properly change bandages, IVs and understood the signs of infection. Thankfully Alex appeared to be doing rather well combating the lingering effects of her deadly drug cocktail. Or that is what he thought until she awoke later in the evening, screaming and shaking.

Nicolas held her hand and stroked her hair as she barely rolled away from him and vomited. Her bloodshot eyes looked beyond tired – more haunted when he finally got her to focus. She didn't try to speak, more like whimpered as Nina or he tried to clean a wound, or get her to eat.

The female doctor and friend of Dr. Theo came to check on them later in the afternoon on day two.

The fact that Alex still refused to eat, talk or even recognize her surroundings had them all worried. The IV kept her hydrated at the least, which helped fight off dehydration from the sweating.

The only time she seemed to relax came when Nicolas crawled into bed to lay beside her. He initially didn't want to repeat the events of the first night, but when she clamped onto his hand once the lights were dimmed, he knew he couldn't get out of it.

The fear in her eyes told of not wanting sleep. Those blue eyes pleaded with him to not leave her… to help her. And he did. How could he deny her anything?

It had been very beneficial for him to lay next to her, with her once gain curled up to his side. When she began to shake due to a nightmare, he felt it instantly.

The second full night of them close together, brought much of the same with him waking her from her terrors. She would shake, curl tighter into a fetal position, or grip his hand like he was the only anchor to safety – he would then hold her and gently rub his fingers over her scalp, massaging her head till she passed out once more in a peaceful sleep.

"ALeX," he called, hoping his voice was low and soothing. "I'm hEre." The mantra came easily for him now, repeating it over and over.

Shifting his head closer to hers, he placed a chaste kiss to her hair. The smell of her slightly messy locks remained a mystery to him, how it could always smell of flowers, even when Nina used soap that didn't have any scent at all.

"No…." came the first real words from her mouth. His eyes focused on the soft looking lips. She tightly closed her eyes and repeated the one syllable word.

"ALeX, PleAse CaLm down."

"No… stay… stay back."

"Shhh," he tried to calm her like before, but this particular time, the nightmare held her tightly in the space of her mind.

"Not… safe… run…" her lips told him. Nicolas didn't know who she cried out to in her dream.

"I'm Not LEavinG." He assured her, carefully pulling her into his lap as he sat up, resting his back on the headboard of the bed. "PlEase doN't leave Me nOw."

She continued to fight him, pushing at his arms, pleading for him to run for some time. Her strength, a fraction of the power she exhibited days ago, found the strong arms were not necessarily holding her caged in, but more comforting and relaxing.

Her mind still remained in a fuzzy state; as if she was surrounded by cotton fluff. But now, for the first time in a while, she felt a change in her level of control.

The nightmares she relived shattered as he brought her into his lap. His voice remained the constant, calling for her to escape from her internal prison. He refused to run. Refused to fear her and the power inside.

"YoU don'T scaRe mE." He continued to talk and she listened, gaining strength from his touch. It didn't burn like in her dreams. "My DeMons are JuSt as bad."

Alex tried not to move, keeping her eyes closed, finding his voice soothing. The tremors of her body subsided, and she never wanted to leave this moment.

The man who she thought hated her, held her with such tenderness.

 _This is what you wanted._ She told herself. _For him to return your feelings. How could he change his tune so quickly? I don't understand any of this! I never wanted… I never wanted this frightening power inside… to go through all of this… what if it isn't over? They'll come after me? Are they coming now? No! It's not safe… I'm not safe…_

"YoU mAke thingS CompLicaTed, YoU kNow that? PiSSes me oFF too."

 _I'm sorry… so sorry._

"I CaN'T eVEn loOk at YoU SoMETimes…"

 _I didn't mean to mess up your life._

"YoU maKE mE FeeL ThinGS. I caN'T sTOp theM…"

 _I know you hate me. You must. Even with what you said before... it was just part of the drugs, an illusion.  
_

"I dOn'T ever WaNT thEM to sTop." He added bluntly. "BeCause I, ThInk I… nO, I kNoW, I love YoU."

Alex's internal conversation abruptly ended. Her blue eyes opened and she slightly turned, trying to look at his eyes. She needed confirmation that she wasn't having some strange dream or hallucinating his words.

Nicolas tried not to let the shock of her movement show on his face when she looked up at him. The pair stayed silent, staring into the other's eyes.

Wondering how much of his confession she heard, he made the first move. Reaching his hand up to once again touch the soft skin of her face, he leaned in slightly. Watching her eyes and body reaction, he brought their lips closer together.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, not sure if he saw her lips move or not.

He must have, because the clear reply came before he closed the distance and finally kissed her- their first real kiss where she wasn't drugged, half aware or unconscious… as his pressure and passion increased, she matched him. Her hands, still bandaged went up to touch his face and finally feel the absurd softness of his black hair.

Sighing contently as they broke the contact for air, Alex felt hope bubble back to life, even after the devastating events of the past days.

"I toLd YoU, You'Re my wOman."

* * *

 _Awww, fluffy goodness! So Alex is on the mend. The story has a few loose ends to tie up before the story concludes with that promised happy ending. Stay tuned to see if anything back in the city will try and break up the happy couple!_

 _Thanks for reading! And for letting me know what you think. Much appreciated all!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well hello!_

 _We're verging on 40,000 words with this baby, and I hope you have enjoyed them. I am still quite amused how a spark of an idea brought us to this point! I admit, I am easily amused. Life is never dull here!_

 _Anyway, hope all is well and that you are ready for more fluff! and getting those loose ends all nicely figured out! Chapter 12 is here!_

* * *

The phone rang in the small house nearly a week into the recovery of Alex Benedetto. At this point, she felt much improved, only suffering from minor side effects physically from her ordeal. Alex had yet to find enough strength to stand on her own and remained almost dependent on her two helpers. Neither of which minded assisting her or keeping her company when she was awake.

Nina, the only one to be able to get to the phone and answer it, went to see who could be calling.

The sudden sound had startled Alex, and while Nina went scurrying into the other room, Nicolas took a seat on the bedside allowing Alex to curl into his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess," she apologized to Nicolas, looking up towards his face.

He merely shrugged and stroked her hair. It amazed him how quickly this amount of affection became almost natural to him. Never before in his conscious memory had he experienced this level of comfortability around anyone- Worick included. While the other man certainly held a high degree of importance in the ex- mercenary's life, there was still that degree of tainting that remained with the fact that Worick held a contract over him – granted it was primary in name only, but the relationship with Alex felt different.

Even after spending this time with her, he had yet to understand it.

Soon, the young nurse returned with a worried look on her face. The expression softened somewhat seeing the pair. Even after hours of sitting with the two together, and seeing Nicolas lying next to Alex from time to time, she was not entirely used to the change in her friend.

"That was Worick," she began seeing that Nicolas' eyes moved to watch her. Her slender hands moved in the air, matching her words. "Apparently the government team assigned to the cleanup are persistent… overly so."

Alex, who had her head resting against Nicolas' thigh, shut her eyes tightly at the thought of falling back into a world of drugs and confinement.

Nicolas' arms tightened around her, silently supporting her and promising that he wouldn't let that happen.

"He wants you to head back and provide a statement. You're supposed to be here on a Celebrer material run and slight vacation." Nina informed him, seeing that he could not sign anything back.

Looking from Nina down to the woman with her eyes shut tight, whispering something repeatedly- he couldn't tell what, her lips barely moved.

 _A rock and a hard place_ , he internally sighed. He needed to go in order to help get those government assholes off her trail, but he also didn't know that if he did go, anything would come of it… or if it was a trap. There would be little excuse for him to return to the small cottage in New Harbor and the chance of being tracked on the return trip skyrocketed. Those issues did not to even consider the questions that arose with leaving Alex and Nina unprotected.

"Is he still on the phone?" Taking his hands off Alex, he began to sign.

"He said he would call again in 10 minutes, but we have to be careful."

"The phones might be tapped. Worick will be using a different phone each time he calls." Nicolas explained, and added how they should not call the Benriya, the clinic or even the Bastard.

As promised, the gigolo rang from a new number and Nina answered.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" Granny asked as Worick put down the phone after talking to Nina and Nicolas from the phone of her neighbor.

"He's going to have to come back in a day or so. Theo's friend will have a supply of Celebrer components so he can, at least, come back with something. Needless to say, it is a trap. They'll try and track him if he leaves the city, so we need to be extra cautious with everything." The heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I've informed him of the cover and general narrative we've been using…"

"And the prostitute?" Worick knew the woman meant no harm or offense in using Alex's previous title. Much like Connie had told the former street walker, the old lady quietly voiced her concern differently than most.

"Nina says she's better. Started talking and holding conversations. She still doesn't eat or sleep much. Which is not good, but considering everything she's been through…"

"Poor thing."

"Anyway, thanks for the use of your phone."

"Don't worry, we don't remember anyone using the phone." The smoke shop owner smirked as the tall blonde left.

He really didn't have anywhere to go for the moment. The Bastard actually would open again tomorrow night after an extensive clean up, the doctor didn't need much help – or, at least, any Worick could provide- so that left the man to his own devices.

His feet brought him to an unlikely destination. Instead of returning home, he stood outside the whorehouse owned by Big Mama, his former place of employment.

He was a bit early for the majority of the clientele of the brothel, but that never stopped him from visiting.

"It's Worick!" The girls squealed as he entered and waved.

"Is Big Mama here?" He asked one of the scantily clad women who came to greet him.

"She's up in her office. You might as well go up unless you wanted to make a pit stop in my room?"

"Tempting, maybe a little later?" He winked before ascending the stairs. Walking the dimly lighted hallways with familiarity, he made his way to her door.

"Enter," came her voice, muffled by the door after he knocked. "Ah, I figured you'd be around sooner or later. I hear you and your friends got into a scuffle the other day."

"That we did. I suppose a big congratulation is in order."

"You talking about the demise of the Corsica group? Well, yeah, I've got full control of my house again. The only downside comes when some snot-nosed brat like Barry decides to try and bother my girls."

"I have a feeling you know how to deal with the up and coming folks," He replied taking a seat.

"I hear the cops are giving you a hard time with the cleanup job you and Nicolas did over in the warehouse district. They also came by asking about a particular lady friend of yours, well, potentially anyway. I told them and all my girls that we never met such a girl and that if we had, I would have signed her to a contract for my place in a heartbeat. Police get funny notions in their heads, you know."

Worick felt relieved. He hadn't gotten around to Big Mama and her girls yet. They had only met Alex once – well, saw her with the crew – but that would be enough to bring down the whole lie.

"I know right," he smiled back. "Anyway, I wanted to stop by and see how things were."

"You look exhausted boy." The older woman with the low-cut and tight red dress interrupted puffing on her slender pipe. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Honestly, I can't really say. It's been a while."

"You know what you need? A good meal, a nice bath, and a perky friend to share the night with. Annie would love to help you out with relaxing."

"Actually, I think I'll take you up on that offer." He stretched and stood. "But before I do, can I ask how she's doing?"

The tone in the room turned serious, as the madam of the house knew exactly what Worick meant.

Veronica had at one time lived with the Benriya boys. Her love of the Celebrer-induced high cost her dearly- to the point where she could hardly take care of herself. He had from time to time thought of the differences between Veronica and Alex; as much as he wanted tot say the two were miles apart, he needed to admit that the two woman did hold some similarities. For one, their former profession. Unlike Alex, who found herself on the streets finding customers, Veronica had the safety net of working in a brothel. He never really understood how a Corsica owned operation would have a Twilight worker, but money was money after all, and Veronica did know how to get attention.

Much like Alex, Veronica fought to get out of her undesired profession. For a time, she succeeded. Coming to live with them, she began to follow Nic's example far too often. The overdosing before fights lead to overdosing for no reason. Then her arm was lost in a fight that should not have been that difficult and her body began to break down. Before she got to the point where she was fully dependent on others, she abruptly returned to Big Mama's side.

Veronica didn't want either Nicolas or himself to tend to her. She openly refused to see them at times as well. Nic took it hardest, finding her departure as almost a betrayal of the emotions she began to allow him to feel.

"Not too well, when you partner gets back from his run, you might want to let him know to stop by."

"How long then?"

"The Doctor took a look at her the other day. Maybe a few weeks now."

"Small miracles," Worick mumbled, partially thankful for the end to her suffering. "I'll tell Nic to stop by once the police are done with him."

"Good. Now, what are you doing here still? Food, bed, comfort!"

* * *

Nicolas didn't like it. Once Nina hung up from their conference call with Worick, Nicolas turned to walk back into the bedroom, where Alex waited.

 _Will she be ok while I'm gone? What if the government creeps have their eyes on everything looking for her? Me leaving, I wouldn't put it past them to be able to trace where I've been. Worick couldn't promise I'd be able to get back here to her… what do I do?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Nina sprint from the main living room towards the bedroom. He followed her without hesitation.

The empty bed caught his attention first. Frantic eyes zoomed the room and finally found Alex clutching to the small dresser halfway to the attached bathroom door. Nina stood by her trying to help steady the weak legs of the older woman before Nicolas' much stronger frame came to their aid.

"I… just…" Alex hiccuped tears. Nina looked down, found the floor wet, and understood. "I'm entirely worthless…" the distraught woman shook, trying to keep control of her own body.

"Nico, can you help her to the bathroom? I'll clean up here." She smiled sadly, as the older man grunted in response.

The two silently made it the rest of the way to her intended destination, tears still streaming out of her eyes. Nicolas helped her sit on the toilet and stood to his full height, not sure on what to say or do to comfort her.

Nina entered and shooed him to at least turn around – giving them a bit more privacy - a fresh set of clothes in hand.

"It's ok Alex, I'm sorry that call lasted so long. We've been pumping liquids into you, but I didn't remember to…"

"I'm totally dependent on you both… I can't seem to get myself to eat anything, to function even remotely normally… and we're hiding out because of me…"

"How about a hot bath?" Nina suggested. "When I'm feeling down and things just don't seem like they're going right, that always picks me up."

Before Alex could respond, the water began running, and Nina moved to find some soap. Soon the bubbles and sweet smelling bath water filled the tub.

"I've got you some clean clothes for after, and maybe we'll try something easy to chew." The girl's optimism attempted to break through the glum and despair that held on to Alex. "Want to try getting in yourself?"

"I can't…"Her body shook as Nina helped her out of her long shirt.

"Are you ok with Nico helping?" Nina asked, knowing that Alex wouldn't put up a fight when she started to zone out like this. Turing to lightly tug on Nicolas' tan shirtsleeve, Nina gave him a sad smile and motioned to the naked woman sitting on the toilet, her body hunched over and face looking at the ground.

He knew now was not the time to admire her long and shapely legs, or that the bruising looked less painful than before, Nicolas knelt down in front of her and cautiously touched her arm. He was about to lift her up when her lips moved.

"How can you stand to look at me?"

Nicolas stopped all movement as her words processed in his brain. The tears continued to pour out of her haunted eyes.

"WhAt?"

"You've seen me at my worst… so many times. How can you stand to be here? To be near me?"

Inside Alex's mind, she couldn't stop berating herself for not being strong enough to walk yet, and how helpless she was.

 _He's seen me on the streets – shortly after being with other men, he's seen me with my face bloody, he saw what Ivan did… and how worthless I've been since… he says he wants to be here… but really? How much longer will be want to be?_

His warm arms once more lifted her up and within in seconds, the warm waters eased her worries slightly.

"HeY, I tOLd you I wAnt to Be hErE." He told her sitting on the side of the tub, taking a washcloth and dipping that into the water. "NoTHing in YoUr pasT sCarES me. It DoESn't mATter anymore, WhaT yOu did, wHo yOu WerE." The dark-haired Asian man stopped talking; Alex looked at him and felt bad. He had been speaking a lot lately… for her.

"I ShOuld be aSking you tHe sAme thing. YoU KnOw only a FraCtion of my pASt, BUt enOUgh to JustifY RuNNing. I'M not ProUd of iT aLL. I eNJoyed kILLing, tHOght tHat it was aLL I cOUld do. ALL I Was gOOD for… unTIl you."

"Nicolas?" Her trembling hand went to touch his face feeling after listening to him.

 _How many times has he tried to assure me? I just don't know how to make myself understand._ Her worry kept eating at her, even after placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

His grunt ended the conversation and reassured her all at the same time. The damp cloth ended up on her head, dripping water droplets down her frame.

"Is everything alright in here?" Nina's voice and presence broke the couple from their shared silence.

"She's fine." Nicolas signed.

"Have you told her?" Nina used her hands instead of voice to ask.

"No."

"You need to leave soon."

"I know… I'm working on it."

* * *

The car ride back to Ergastulum felt like an eternity. His mind relived the last few hours with Alex over and over as he drove the quiet roads on a long way back. He felt it safer to make a roundabout path back to the city, just in case he was trailed or tracked.

before leaving, he spent some time with Alex, watching over her as she tried to relax in the bath. They didn't talk much, but he could tell she was humming again. The slight vibrations in the water, and the closest look to content she had graced him with in a while told him of the fact. Reaching his hands to touch her throat lightly he wanted to feel the melody for himself.

She understood his actions and continued to hum.

After a time, Nicolas helped Alex stand and step out of the tub. He didn't know the best way of telling her he needed to leave soon, and to be honest, he didn't want to.

She didn't make a move to cover herself and Nicolas felt like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth went dry and his groin played traitor to his calm demeanor.

Pulling her into a large towel he let himself hold her close.

"You don't scare me." Alex whispered into his neck so he could feel her words on his skin. He hadn't meant to show her his need, but the throbbing and excitement of his lower regions seemed to not remember their situation.

"GooD," he told her, pulling her closer. "BuT nOW isn'T the Time." He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "I wANt you to kNoW, I hAVe to Go bACk for a BiT."

"They're looking for me then. That's why we're here, hiding…" Nicolas wondered how she could be so smart at times, and yet still do dumb things. "And you're going back to try and get them to give up the hunt. It's going to be a trap."

Seeing the city gates ahead, he knew that mostly likely to be for certain.

She had promised him she would be okay. Her brave face and reassuring smile told him to do what he felt best.

 _She's worried more for me than her own skin._ He sighed as he turned the corner nearing the clinic's back alley. _Once this is all done, you're going to keep your promise woman. When I get back…_

* * *

Strolling into the police department, Nicolas Brown, in a clean suit made no attempt to follow procedure at the front office. Instead, he forcefully went into the back area where he knew Chad and the government agents sat.

In his menacing tone, one used to intimidate others, he announced his presence.

"HeY! HeArD You ASS HatS are LoOKing FoR Me?"

The sounds of the clicking of guns at the ready was lost to him, but he saw them. The barrels all pointed at him.

"Nicolas!" Chad bellowed getting the other cops to slightly lessen their alertness. "Put your weapons down. He won't start anything in here." The old man turned and wanted to smack the deaf man on the head for making such a scene. Not to mention wanting to ask about Alex, but he couldn't ask here.

"I thought I told your partner to not cause me more trouble!"

"CHaD, yOUr BudDIes wANtED to TaLK? EnDED my VaCATion eARly. aNd MaDE me cOMe anD sEE your Ugly FaCe!

"Ah, so this is the infamous Mr. Brown from WestGate." The government man spoke up, signally all the men at attention to resume their regular duties. "This way please," he signed, catching the group by surprise.

His distrust of the government men grew, but he followed them into the back area all the same.

"How was your vacation?" The government official continued to sign with high proficiency. He was smiling the whole time as well.

"It was fine until I got home and heard you were poking around. I did all the hard work, cleaning up the mess you all brought to the city." Nicolas openly accused the official of knowing more about the situation than simply in charge of a cleanup.

"Ah, the rumors."

"Not rumors when two of your henchmen confessed to me before I slit their throats." He quickly responded, looking coldly at the man with similar dark eyes.  
The man tried to hide his surprise at that statement.

"And I'm sure the trail of evidence still remains." Nicolas continued. "And with the things I could point these guys towards, even they couldn't fuck it up."

The threat was real and it amused the deaf man on how much the other didn't like the position change.

"We wouldn't want this all to get complicated." The man sighed. "All we want is to find this woman." Placing the old photo on the table and sliding it towards Nicolas, there was silence.

 _She looks mainly the same_ , he mused as he picked up the picture and studied it. A younger looking Alex stood in the center of the image. Her expression held a thinly covered look of fear that instantly angered him. This innocent girl had left her family in hopes of bringing them financial stability and was brought into a life of horror.

 _She won't endure that anymore… if I have anything to do with it, she'll be worshiped as she should be for the rest of her life… I… I want to give that to her._

He thought carefully of his next words. Flicking the item back towards the man on the other end of the table, an evil grin spread across his lips.

"I sliced her up months ago. Part of a job Chad had us do. Normally I don't like murdering women, but this one… she fought back. Wasn't much of her body left."

"And you're sure of that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Worick probably told you; he was there. He shot Barry, the woman came in screaming and crying. Stupid bitch cried after we killed her abusive pimp… came at us. I put her down. Probably did her a favor. Ended that wretched life."

"And you're certain she wasn't living with you, acting as your live in house strumpet?"

Nicolas restrained the itch to snap the man's neck at the insinuation.

"If I had a woman servicing me day and night, you think I'd have taken a break to clean up your mess in the Corsica warehouse district?"

"I can imagine not many women would think about being with a deaf man, and a Twilight to boot. Poor devil, you've been cursed from the get go."

"I get by," Nicolas signed back not batting an eyelash at the truth of what the man said.

 _Not anymore,_ his mind reminded him. _All the pain, it brought you here to fight for something worthwhile. The first bit of true happiness in my life… and she feels the same._

"I'm sure you do." The agent replied out loud, not bothering to sign anymore, tucking the photo into his file. "So, I guess that does it. Except that, I do feel some compensation is necessary… for your troubles and your discretion in the matter of certain individuals."

"I'LL tAKe yOUr money," Nicolas began standing up, "AnD KeEP YoUR SeCRets, But I Don'T EvEr want TO sEE yOUr face aGAin." The swordsman stood up and gave the man a death glare. "YoU PiSS me oFF."

"I'll send your pay around with the good inspector. Please do keep up the good work on keeping the city safe for all its citizen."

Nicolas turned and met with Chad, standing outside the door to the room. The look they shared said everything that was needed, and the Twilight left the precinct with confident strides.

"Well, Officer Adkins, you have a fascinating lot here in Egrastulum. Apparently, the rumors of a woman who looks similar to the one I'm looking to locate have dried up. I'm looking for a ghost."

"Does that mean you are giving up the search?" Chad asked, curious.

"I figure the project she would be attached to might be ending with this mess, so it makes my job here finished." The agent stopped this movement out of the room and turned to look the older man in the eyes. "I will take my leave, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. I do have ears everywhere and if this Ms. Benedetto resurfaces... well we might not have any interest in what she holds in her genes… but others might not be dissuaded so easily."

"I'm sure I don't understand your meaning, but I will take your words into consideration."

* * *

Nicolas felt restless. The atmosphere of the city felt off and the familiarity of his downstairs brooding area – his favorite chair- didn't bring him his usual levels of comfort. He knew the likely culprit and that a quick solution would not happen. Standing up, he walked over to the room that would have been the downstairs bedroom. One that had not been used for quite some time.

 _I think I slept in here maybe twice…_ The room that should be the master bedroom of the two story abode stood mainly vacant and utterly unused. A few boxes and what passed as their pantry with emergency stockpiles of instant noodles, Nina's favorite soda, and randomness littered the floor.

I _t won't take long to clean this up… buy a bed, get some… curtains?_ He stopped wondering what all it took to make a bedroom right for a woman. He had seen Nina's small room at the clinic, the lavish rooms Worick lived in at his family's mansion and the expensive rooms at Big Mama's joint…

 _Veronica… I should go and see her. Worick said she wasn't doing well._

Leaving the thoughts of fixing up the downstairs room for a later time, he decided to see his old friend… a one time companion that fell too soon.

The brothel run by Big Mama, aptly names Pussy, remained quieter in the early afternoon. Avoiding causing a ruckus, he used the backdoor to gain access to see the head of the place.

After a short conversation with the buxom boss, he made his way down the hall to the mysterious woman in the upstairs bedroom.

Every time he entered the small room, the mood of the woman in the bed couldn't be certain. On her good days, there wasn't much she could do but stare up at her visitors and caregivers. With only one arm, she would reach up to touch his face – recognizing him. On her bad days, she would lash out, scream and claw at whoever got too close.

The track record of the abuse with the medications and war lust evident in the vacant eyes.

"Hey," he began signing, once he noticed that she recognized him. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to her bedside. Her hand reached up to grab his. He squeezed it and continued. "I heard things aren't so well. You can rest easy now. I think… I think I can finally rest too."

She blinked at him in response.

"It's hard to explain it all." He continued letting her hand drop. "She… Alex is her name. She's changed me… in a good way. I wanted to let you know, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. You mean a lot to me. And I want you to be at peace too."

The conversation remained one-sided as normal and soon the woman tired out. Nicolas left the room and started off wandering the streets. By the time he found himself back at the Benriya, he carried several bags. Instead of his normal food store stop, he found himself in a housewares shop.

"You went shopping?" Worick smiled as he found his friend standing downstairs looking at the items he purchased. "I never thought you're the type to purchase… curtains?"

Nicolas looked annoyed at his friend poking around in the bags. All he wanted at that moment sat in a bed miles away.

"Sorry. It's just that you've changed in such a short time." Worick signed. "I've never really seen you happy."

"Happy?"

"Well, close to it. Would it make things better to call them later tonight?" The blonde man stopped looking through the newly acquired items. "Galahad has a friend who would let us make a call. And Chad rang earlier saying he had some news, he'll be over later."

Nicolas grunted, once more cursing his ears. A phone call meant nothing to him – he couldn't hear her words or see her smile that way.

"Take it easy friend," Worick patted him on the back. "Let's put your newest purchases away and then wait for Chad to tell us what's what. Maybe our luck will improve and those government dicks will up and leave."

* * *

 _Right? That would be nice!_

 _Are we getting cavities yet? From all the fluffy goodness?_

 _I really do think that someone like Alex could change Nicolas, so the story might be slightly out of character, but not by much. Hopefully you all agree, if not, well too bad! This is my alternate reality for the manga/anime :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome all, we're here at good old chapter 13! While there isn't any outward fighting left in our little story, there are some happy endings that aren't quite here yet. So lots of much needed fluff and warm fuzzies are in the forecast! Will this be the end of the story for our two favorite characters? We'll just have to read on and see what the plot bunnies have in store!_

* * *

Chad's tale and the government's quick pack-up raised an eyebrow or two among the members and friends of the Benriya. As much a Nicolas wanted to jump into the Cristiano's car, he admitted it foolish.

Looking at the cleaned out room, he felt somewhat better. This really was the only thing he could do till he saw her again. The room did look a bit cheerier with the pieces of fabric over the newly dusted blinds. It appeared larger as well.

He had to lock Constance out of the downstairs areas; that woman wanted to redecorate the whole lower half of the Benriya. Before, when Alex first stayed with them, she had refused to take the mostly vacant room downstairs. He didn't give her preference for the couch much thought at the time. Her desire to not take too much from both of them evident in her adamant assurances that her small space upstairs was sufficient.

Looking back now, he found it possible that she might have feared the downstairs area. He certainly had not made it a hospitable place to go. When she did venture down to use the bathroom or cook a meal that he often criticized, it happened when he was normally not there.

Now, even after the short-haired woman found herself locked out and before she could get into her list of alterations, the downstairs felt lighter. A few pieces of fabrics, some furniture that sat unused in someone's attic and a closet full of new clothes awaiting their mistress, it all made the difference.

That evening a phone call from another third party went to the town of New Harbor. Worick appeared worried at first with whoever spoke on the other end. However, by the end of the call, the blonde smiled.

"Well my friend, it appears Nina wants to hire you on at the clinic for being an excellent nursemaid." Worick signed. "Nina said Alex tried to eat earlier. Poor thing couldn't keep anything down for long. The shakes seem to have kicked back in… classic withdrawal symptoms. And before you get all antsy – well, more than you already are – the doctor's friend stopped by to check on her. Alex told them to tell you to stay put till it is safe. Apparently she made a joke about not being able to help like last time."

That caused Nicolas to smile – slightly.

 _She's in good spirits or at least trying._ He assured himself.

"I don't trust that the government is truly gone." He signed.

"Same here. But I doubt you will want to wait much longer." Worick responded after thanking their host for the use of their phone.

The pair walked down the back alleys of their city, much as they had on multiple other occasions. However, now, the world seemed changed. Before the feeling in the air was one of strict rules governing the chaos. The three families and the guild certainly flexed a considerable amount of muscle to keep both Twilight and human alike in line. Now the great powers no longer existed. Dime store thugs lingered in the once quiet alleyways. They watched as the two men walked by without an indication of fear.

The sword at Nicolas' hip and Worick's visible holster kept the trash at bay, but the whirlwind of uncontained influence continued. The Cristiano's alone and beat up as they were, could not fill the power void, and Chad and his boys certainly didn't have the manpower.

As they approached the Benriya, the issues of the outside world disappeared.

"You're right. I can't just stay here."

"You better watch out my friend, if she knows she has this much control over you now..."

"You're the one that kept pushing me to act on these… feelings."

"I know. You're creeping many people out; you realize that? They never figured you could be this affectionate or caring."

The look of annoyance from his partner made him smile.

"Typical Nicolas." He continued, despite the other man's characteristic indifferent attitude.

 _I never knew I had it in me either_ , Nicolas internally added _. I am sure the others don't know what to make my actions as of late… but it's about time. I want to be free. I need to be free. And she's the one thing in life that finally makes me want to live._

"So, shall I ask the Cristiano's for their car again? We can also have you make a few additional stops on the way to confuse any followers." The blonde took out his pack of smokes and pulled one from the wrapper.

"I need to be there," Nicolas signed.

"I know, I know." Worick took out his lighter and began his cigarette. Once his hands were free, he patted his friend on the back. "Let's get home before both Loretta and Connie make our _dive sweet dive_ into a proper home."

* * *

The sweats began again, and the general ache in her body continued to plague her.

 _Don't get sick, don't get sick, you need to keep some food down._ She told herself. Curled up on the side of the bed, she looked at the chair now vacant near the bedside.

 _I wonder if he's gotten into trouble with the police… both of them. Always giving the police such a time. I miss him. When did it get this bad, the need to have him close?_ She wondered.

Rolling over, she looked out the window on the other side of the room. The sounds of seagulls called to her and gave her some sense of focus. The desire to put her feet in the water called to her.

 _I've never swum in the ocean before;_ her mind mused while imagining the cool, soothing waters washing up on the beach and hitting her skin.

Allowing her mind to concentrate on that sensation, her stomach calmed, and she relaxed. Her body still felt hot, and her heart felt like it didn't know whether to run fast or normal.

 _Poor Nina_ , Alex looked over at the sleeping girl, curled in the other chair. _She's trying so hard to help; she's exhausted._

Rolling onto the opposite side of the bed, she picked up a blanket and draped it over the deeply sleeping nurse.

Feeling well enough to and with a need to get up, Alex swung her legs off the bed and slowly eased herself up on her own two legs. The shirt she currently wore, felt a bit damp from her sweating, so leaning against the empty chair, she changed into a dress Connie sent with them. Using a piece of cord, she tied a makeshift belt around her waist. The tan dress felt cool against her slightly warm skin and it covered her still battered body quite well.

Writing a quick note, Alex found a pair of slippers and took her time walking towards the door. She needed to breathe some fresh air. The small house felt a bit stifling.

 _It could be adding to my uneasiness_ , she considered. Her life had been spent mainly outdoors for so long; it felt strange to be inside for multiple days straight.

Leaning against the side of the building, Alex smiled as the sun's rays caressed her skin. That was about how far she meant to go, not wanting to scare Nina when she woke, or tiring herself out by adventuring away, but the sounds of the birds enticed her.

The pace she took to go down a few blocks to get to the start of the beach maintained a relaxed feel. Stopping a few times to lean against a building, she made it to the beach. The waterfront certainly wouldn't appear in any travel brochure or picture, but to Alex, the freedom of the elements marveled her.

Sliding down the embankment to a place that had more sand than rocks, Alex cautiously approached the water.

The texture of the silky, yet course sand on her feet for the first time made her smile. Then the tide brought the waves crashing against the shore and the coldness surprised her. The shock caught her off guard, and she fell back on her butt, now wet from the swell of water all around.

The sand beneath her soaked up the liquid and changed its consistency. The first carefree laugh in a while escaped her lips.

"There you are!" Nina grinned as she too jumped down to the water's edge. "I got your note and figured if you were strong enough, you'd make it here."

"It's my first time to see the ocean… this is the ocean, right?" She asked looking up at the small girl.

"Yep. It's my first time too. I've always wanted Doctor Theo to bring me here. I was just too afraid to ask… plus we can't really leave the city without a doctor."

"You both are important to so many. It must be hard to handle us all." Alex's voice sounded sad to be taking up so much of Nina's time and energy.

"You and the boys are like family, so I don't mind. Plus I finally get my beach vacation," the girl always remained positive no matter the situation.

"I'm glad we both have something fun to remember this trip."

"You feeling better? Really?"

"I kept the food down this time," Alex replied. "I think that's the first thing I've eaten since breakfast in the… hotel with Emilio."

 _I've been so preoccupied with what's happened to Nicolas and me… that I've once again forgotten Emilio._ The depression from that thought felt like it would return and suffocate her.

"His life must have been hard," she whispered looking down at the semi-dry sand beneath her with the water retreating. Her hands gripped into the sands until she made fists. "I feel partially responsible for everything…"

"It's easy to beat ourselves up for things that happened in the past," Nina began, stepping closer to Alex. "The more difficult thing is to remember that others had choices to make as well. You left to give them a better chance at life. He chose to partner with the Destroyers and stay with them even after he knew what they stood for… it can't be all on you."

"Thanks, Nina. How did you get so smart?" The compliment and quirked eyebrow from the older woman caused Nina to blush.

"Others have asked that too. I guess I grew up really fast, and I notice things."

"You do have a magical power, don't you?" Alex added and let her body relax once more. "I'm very grateful to you. I don't know how to repay you… any of you."

"You can take care of Nico for me." The girl replied without thinking. "He doesn't listen to anyone, but he's different around you."

"He is different now, isn't he?"

"Yeah," she stopped for a moment, not knowing how to continue. "You have that power too."

The look of confusion spurred the light brown haired girl to continue.

"You draw people in. It's hard to put it into words, but something about you Alex makes you special. And I think Nico tried not to let it happen; it backfired, big time. I've never seen him want something before. Sure he likes fighting, but he doesn't always go looking for it."

"I feel the same way towards him actually." Alex smiled and brought her hands to sit in her lap, not minding the waters rushing back towards them over and over several times while the two talked. The refreshing feeling of the cold water on her skin kept the sick feeling in her body from taking over.

 _This is the first time I've felt semi-normal again,_ she noticed.

"At first, I was curious about him, then a little terrified… but I saw something that I didn't understand in him. Kindness, a longing to have someone see him in another way… as a person."

"You're good for him."

"I just don't know if I'll ever… be able to repay him or … ever be the woman he deserves," Alex voiced her innermost worry. "I can't help but fear being taken back into that world… even now, as I get over the drugs… the pain of the last few days… I'm scared beyond belief of everything."

"Once we get back home, things will get better."

"Home?" The older woman said that word out loud with hesitancy.

 _I've forgotten what home is like… it's been so long since I've had one. Can? Can the Benriya really be my home? With him, as I want?_

"Yes, silly. I hope you think of Egrastulum and the area your home… I know it isn't the easiest of place to live, but you have family there."

* * *

In the time it took to get him to the small town of New Harbor – the long way around- it was nearly mid-day. He had been back in Egrastulum for three full days and itching to return to Alex.

Worick teased him, but the call to be near her, especially now, could not be overlooked any longer. The government folks assured them they would no longer look for her and left the city. He waited a day after Chad confirmed the assholes in the suits returned to the capital with scorched remains of their operatives and aspirations in hand.

Arriving at the small house, he took a lap around the block to double check for anyone following him before parking. His speed exiting the vehicle and heading up to the door no longer surprised him. He needed to see her. Finding the door locked, much like he told Nina to do, he reached for the hidden key under a dark rock. Moving past the living room and into the bedroom, his heart stopped seeing it empty.

His black eyes scanned the room- no sign of either Alex or Nina to be found. The crumbled blankets at the foot of the bed and the night shirt Alex had been using for some time discarded made his mind rush with possibilities.

 _Did someone come in and take them? It doesn't look like a struggle so much, but a hasty exit for sure…_

Turning he went to look in the bathroom and the only other room in the house. Panic began to sink in, and his heart sped up as adrenaline took over.

 _What the… I knew I should never have left… damn it! Alex, where the hell did you go?_

Exiting the house, he looked around, not noticing any forced entry or signs of anything off in the area of the front or back doorways.

He was about the let the rage overflow when he say the form of the woman doctor in plain clothes approach from the direction of her clinic.

"Hello, Nicolas, right?" She asked knowing to allow him to read her lips. "They're fine. No need to worry. If you will follow me, you're right in time."

 _Time? What the hell does she mean?_

"WHaT Is GoINg on?" He demanded in a lethal tone, one the woman brushed off and kept walking instead of answering.

 _I guess that means I have to follow?_ He asked internally, not sure what to do really.

Taking a closer look, the woman – now nearly a block ahead of him- carried a basket on her arm.

He relaxed slightly, deciding to follow. She didn't seem like the type to take his threats at all, much like another doctor he knew as well.

Catching up was easy, and the pair walked in silence towards the sounds of the ocean. As they approached, he noticed two forms out on the shoreline.

His pace quickened, and he jumped the distance from the road to the beach effortlessly. The soft sand made his tempo a bit awkward, but he needed to hold her. In the knee height water, a soaking wet Alex and Nina splashed and smiled.

 _She looks better;_ his heart calmed seeing her not captured, sick to the point of throwing up, or in tears of pain.

He stopped a few feet from the two ladies, his shoes soggy with ocean water to look at her before she realized he stood there.

The world seemed to be in slow motion as she turned and her eyes brightened.

Nina smiled and waved towards him. She quickly realized that he didn't see her, only Alex mattered to him at that moment.

Alex stopped in the sand and realized who stood in the ocean with Nina and her.

"Nicolas, you're back." She looked a little shocked to see him but began to step closer. The incoming waves and her sopping wet dress tripped her up and a moment's panic flashed through her eyes, as she felt herself falling.

The ex-mercenary saw her downward momentum and quickly went to stop it. His strong arms once more held her soft frame to him. Her arms instantly wrapped around his and she pulled in close.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world to have her like this, against him. He didn't want this to end. After a moment, he straightened them up right but kept her close.

"Thanks," she murmured not knowing if he could feel her lip movement against his shoulder. The grunt he gave told her he, at least, knew she said something. The power of his other senses amazed her most of the time. His lack of hearing didn't hold him back much at all.

Pulling back a bit, to see his face, Alex leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Everything is ok back… home?" She used the word, and it felt good.

 _Nina was right, it is home… as long as it has Nicolas there… and my friends… it's home._

Nicolas nodded, still focusing on the tingle of his cheek from her kiss.

 _Home,_ he wondered. _When had it become that for her? It makes me happy she wants to stay, don't get me wrong, but…_ his internal monologue ended when his body won over control, and he pulled her back closer and kissing her lips.

His lips held a demanding pace as if she held the key to his very survival. And yet they were tender at the same time.

 _The two sides of Nicolas Brown_ , she mused as she kissed him back, allowing them both to escape into a world where they lived free to express their newfound love.

Nicolas reluctantly ended the kiss as he felt her body begin to shiver. Holding her at arm's length, he noticed the dress, nearly see through, sopping wet.

"YoU juSt got bETter. You'LL caTch colD." He said taking off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

Alex pulled the dry fabric close and enjoyed the smell of him surrounding her once more. Turning to look down at Nina, Nicolas motioned his head towards the shore. The small girl smiled and skipped towards the beach.

"I wanted to see the ocean," Alex explained once Nicolas looked at her again. "I needed to see something happy."

He merely nodded, not feeling like yelling at her for making him worry anymore.

"I wouLD have TAKen you," he said starting them back towards the shore.

Alex stopped walking and instantly got Nicolas to look her way.

"Really?" she signed, happy that he said he would have taken her if she asked.

"Yes, now let's get you dried off." He slowly spoke with his hands. Giving her a gentle tug, they started once more towards the beach and the picnic the woman doctor had brought.

* * *

The withdrawal symptoms began to ease nearly a week into their stay at New Harbor. The bruising on her skin faded, and virtually all outward signs of their ordeal lessened.

Alex certainly acted close to her usual self, but Nicolas remained somewhat skeptical on her full recovery. The others didn't wake with her in the middle of the night to tears or her haunted by dreams so badly she woke with a start.

They also didn't experience the wall that she retreated to after a certain level of physical contact. While he wouldn't rush her into anything, their connection grew in intimacy but had yet to go much beyond light touching and their heated kisses. The one time he thought she might be ready to explore more of their new relationship, she seemed to mentally check out.

Nicolas shuddered at the vacant look in her eyes as he moved to touch under her shirt. Her body stiffened, and she looked away, tears threatening to spill out. And yet she didn't push him away.

 _Does she really think I'd continue when she's like this?_ He wondered as he pulled back and withdrew his wandering hands _. Another time love._

He refrained from doing anything further than holding her at night… Alex calmed, and the two slept the rest of the evening without incident.

The next day Nina and Alex said their goodbyes to their newest ally. The woman doctor waved them off and made them promise to demand that she receive a visitor in the near future. Doctor Theo apparently hadn't been by in a long while.

Nicolas remained mostly quiet at the three drove back towards the city and home. Alex sat in the front seat, with Nina kneeling forward in the middle of the back seat to continue the conversation with the older woman. Every once and a while Nina or Alex would sign a sentence or two to keep him, at least, aware of the topic.

Taking a long way back, just to be safe, the trio actually enjoyed the detour with a few stops. A content Nina slumbered in the back seat as they entered the city's main gates. The sun began its descent into the horizon when they pulled up to the clinic. Nicolas carried a slumbering Nina into the building as Alex stayed in the car, becoming rather silent and withdrawn as they drove through the familiar streets.

Nicolas didn't say anything about her change in demeanor. He understood the situation well – things changing, places holding memories one would rather forget.

Parking the car behind the Benriya, and mentally making a note to return it in the morning, he sighed.

"We're home." He signed to her, shifting a bit in his seat to look at her. "Things might seem different, but you can choose how much you let that change you."

Alex smiled, glad that even with the time away from using sign language she could understand his words.

"Thank you, Nicolas." She smiled and placed her hand over his on the steering wheel. "I'm glad you've been at my side with all of this."

Her positive turn in mood increased with his normal grunt to her words.

 _Typical Nicolas. A man of few words. But I guess I can't hold it against him, he has told me a few times now how he feels. I just wish I could show him._

"You making dinner or should I grab something from the store? I doubt Worick has anything made… and your cooking is way better than his."

"But it's not quite perfect. I'll get better."

"You better, 'cause I expect certain things if you're gonna be my woman."

"I'm sure you do." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

Alex's eyes went wide seeing the drastic changes to the Benriya. The second floor remained mostly the same- the nearly naked posters of women and the clutter that the boys left. Her surprise continued when she was about to resume her normal spot on the couch and Nicolas stopped her.

"Have a good night you two!" Worick waved as the pair walked downstairs.

"Nicolas?" Alex spoke, not knowing what was going on. Any other words were lost after looking at the inviting space before her.

The area where Nicolas normally sat now had flowers in a vase on the coffee table. A warm looking blanket also draped over the chair added to the homey feel. The kitchen area as well looked to be rather stocked with not only food but more than their one pan and wooden spoon.

Nicolas apparently wanted her to follow him into the mostly unused supply room next to the living room area. Her mouth fell open looking at the room. It now resembled a proper bedroom with a queen-sized bed, nice lamps on matching bedside tables and a dresser near the wall with the now curtained window.

"What?"

"Connie added a lot after I started getting things together." He scratched his nose once his hands finished speaking. The room really did look like a normal person's bedroom.

"I don't understand."

"You should. It's… ours… yours and mine… if you want… if you want it." His movements showed his slight nervousness.

"I love it," She threw her arms around his wide and strong chest. "Thank you," she whispered against his shirt.

"ThERe's cloTHes in the clOsEt and eveRYthIng you might nEEd. And… I waNT ya to kNow, I don't eXPect anyThIng you ARen't wiLLing to givE… so doN'T go puSHIng yoURself rigHT now."

Nicolas watched as she brought her hand up to his face, but instead of touching his cheek as she had in the past, he felt a slight pinch.

"OUcH!" he said, pulling back from her a bit.

"Sorry, just checking." She grinned, "For a moment, I thought that maybe this was a dream."

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself in those situations?" He asked after rubbing his cheek.

"Maybe, but I wanted to see just how much you loved me and how much you'll put up with me."

"Lucky for you, I've got a lot of patience and a high tolerance for stupidity for things that I like… and that you've got a nice figure, so I think you'll be ok."

Alex held out her hand as they stood in the bedroom's doorway. Without hesitation, Nicolas took it, and the two entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

 _Awww… fluff. So is that the end? I suppose you could end there- but I don't want to! So hang in there, we have maybe one chapter left and of course I have a bit of an epilogue planned out.  
_

 _Thanks for the reviews and favs. I was glad to see the Gangsta Community was alive and well!_

 _Until next we meet!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14-_  
 _So, I've had a few requests for a bit more than the normal fluff. Steamy, smutty fun times and the bunnies are rather happy to comply- but since this is a T rated story, I will put out the warning now- the steamy bit is at the end of this chapter. I'll let you know when it starts so you can choose to go down the rabbit hole with me or not. Nothing super explicit. But I figured I'd warn you now and then again later._  
 _So, dear reader, enjoy the final chapter before the epilogue!_

* * *

The couple seemed to be the topic of conversation for their friend circle for the days after their return. While no one outwardly asked either of the state of the relationship, Alex could tell Worick was picking on Nicolas a great deal more than usual.

To be honest, she didn't know what to do about that topic. It was weird to be nervous about being with a man given her former profession, right?

 _I can't freak out every time he gets too close. I want to be able to start a life with him… and I want… He hasn't made a move to start anything since that night… could he no longer be interested?_ She stopped all movement at that thought.

Looking down at the contents of the bowl she held, a sighed escaped her lips. The lumpy mixture was her attempt to do something nice for the group. So many had helped to keep her safe. There wasn't much she could do on her own, so baking sweets for them seemed the best option. And lemon cake was Nina's favorite.

From behind her, she could feel him approach. As if checking to see what she was making, Nicolas stuck his head close to her neck, peering over her shoulder.

"Want to taste?" She offered him a spoonful of the sweet batter.

Looking at the concoction she offered, Nicolas only hesitated a second before opening his mouth.

 _Not half bad,_ he thought. _It's sweet and certainly won't kill anyone._

"Does it need more lemon? I don't think I got enough in there."

Nicolas nodded, impressed she knew what was missing.

"HeRe," he said reaching over for the remaining lemon half and handed it to her. "You'RE GettiNG bEtter."

His hand brushed against her before he went back to his favorite spot across the room to take a nap.

 _He's certainly interested. I can't keep doubting him like this when it's me who has the issue._ She smiled and went back to work on squeezing the juice out of the lemon. _I'll have to ask Connie for some advice. Maybe she'll have an idea of what to do when I bring her some cake._

* * *

"Alex!" Connie ran out from behind the counter of her gun shop and flung her arms around the other woman. Alex quickly set the cake down before the full force of Hurricane Connie hit.

"It's good to see you too," Alex replied after being allowed to breathe when the short-haired woman let up a bit.

"What are you doing here? I thought Nicolas would keep you locked up in your little love nest downstairs for at least the next week or so."

"Connie."

"Oh, he's here too. Hi, Nicolas." The happy woman waved at the silent man who leaned against her doorway.

"Connie, I wanted to thank you for your help and to apologize for getting you involved with that whole mess."

"Ah, it wasn't your fault. I would have been pulled in no matter what eventually." The woman shrugged as she took the offered cake. "Wow this looks good, Granny and I will gladly take it."

"I'm so happy you weren't hurt too badly," Alex continued, not knowing exactly how to broach the topic... especially with the subject of the matter standing in the room. To the other woman's credit, the shop owner noticed a look on Alex's face and figured some girl talk was needed.

"Why don't you come upstairs for some tea? Can I steal your girlfriend for a few minutes, Nicolas?" The swordsman looked non-phased as the two women went upstairs. "I'll bring her back in one piece."

 _Women,_ Nicolas sighed as he took a seat at the counter instead. In their hurry upstairs, they forgot to bring the cake. Looking at the lightly frosted dessert, he couldn't help but poke at his with his finger. Licking the frosting off his hand, he smiled. Definitely getting better.

* * *

Connie set a cup of hot tea in front of the dark-skinned woman after the two retreated upstairs to the living quarters atop her gun shop. Connie, in her baggy pants and tube top, sat across from Alex, who wore a black skirt that actually went almost to her knees, and a simple blue halter-top.

"So, how are things? You're feeling better right?"

"Yes, I've been a lot better. Doctor Theo and Nina said that the drugs should be completely out of my system and that everything else is clearing up. Just the occasional nightmare." Alex replied taking a sip of her tea.

"So why do you look like this is more than a dessert drop off?" The large grin on the other woman saw right through her.

"Connie… I.."

"He didn't ask to do anything weird to you, right? You never know with the quiet ones…"

"No, Nicolas hasn't done anything," Alex defended her would-be lover from blame.

"Sure," Connie didn't sound too convinced.

"It's just that… we actually haven't done much of anything yet."

The shocked look on Connie's face made Alex blush lightly.

"What do you mean, haven't done much? Where you injured down there or something's wrong from… back in the warehouse?"

"No... I mean sort of… it's that, well we've tried, but I just don't know how to…"

"Alex, I highly doubt that."

"It's different with someone… you care about. Oh, what do I do?"

"Poor thing, I think I get what the issue is." She patted the troubled woman in the back. "Maybe you should be having this conversation with someone else… someone who might be just as confused."

"I suppose." Alex sighed, still a little weary about how to broach the topic with Nicolas.

"You two will do just fine."

"Thanks, Connie, you're a good friend."

"Of course. But I do want details."

* * *

The rest of the outings went well. Their first stop had been the clinic where Dr. Theo looked over her wounds as Nina began eating the cake. Their last stop that Alex could safely make that day took place at the Bastard. The leader of the Cristiano group dropped her usual fierce demeanor and hugged the curvy woman tightly.

Marco and Galahad thanked her for the cake and quickly began cutting into the lemon goodness. Declining the opportunity to share the treat, the swordsman and his companion knew the group had things to prepare for the evening's venue.

As they walked down the alleyway towards the Benriya, Nicolas kept a careful eye on Alex.

"HeY," he began getting her attention by speaking aloud. "You thinking of going back to work at the Bastard?" He signed.

"Not right away… but I do still need to make some kind of money." She replied by both speaking and using her hands.

"You don't have to." He really didn't want to take any chances with anyone knowing that the woman the police were looking for had returned.

"I need to eventually." She shook her head. "I can't just answer phones and help out with the easy jobs. If the Benriya is really going to be home, I need to be a part of it."

Nicolas shrugged, knowing how important it was to feel useful. The remaining trek home continued to be mainly small talk or a comfortable silence.

When they did return, they found a hungry Worick, eating the cake she had left upstairs on the desk.

"Welcome back you two," his mouth was full of cake. "I just got back from my appointment and couldn't help but dig in."

"So you like it then?" She asked taking a seat on the couch while Nicolas grabbed a fork and took a piece.

"It's superb Ally," The one-eyed man nodded. "I noticed another one downstairs. Does Nicolas get his own cake for later?" The tone he used had innuendo in it.

"I thought Officer Chad and Balfour deserved one as well." Alex stood up and walked towards the window. "I didn't think I should bring it to them, so if one of you could sometime today or tomorrow."

"Aww, Chad will be happy you thought of him. Looks like he's getting a daughter-in-law that can cook out of the deal too."

Nicolas' eyes narrowed, not wanting Alex to know what Chad had said quite yet- how could they be expected to produce children if they hadn't even gotten to the stage where conception could even be possible?

Alex looked a bit confused, but let it slip.

"I'm going to finish cleaning up," she let the comment's meaning go without asking for clarification. Sometimes it was best not to ask.

"Thanks for the cake, it was a delicious treat." The blonde gigolo waved as their female housemate descended the stairs.

"So," His attention turned to his friend, stuffing his face with cake. "That cake was amazing."

Nicolas grunted, knowing exactly what Worick wanted to talk about. The swordsman really wished they all would stop pestering him about the sorted details of their new living arrangements. He certainly wanted there to be things to talk about, but at the moment, he didn't have a lot to say. Not that he would talk about it. Whenever Alex felt up for them being that way, it would stay between them.

"You want to bring Chad his present, or should I?"

"I can do it," Nicolas said as he finished another forkful of cake. He admitted it turned out really well. Looking at the time, he noticed he could still find them at the station. Waving his goodbye to his partner, Nicolas went downstairs to get the final cake.

* * *

"Oh Nicolas," Alex jumped a little when she noticed he stood in the doorframe watching her clean the small kitchen. "You scared me a bit."

"Sorry," he signed. "I'm going to take the last cake to the cops."

"OK. Thank you. I figured it wasn't smart to walk in there." She began wrapping the cake up and placing it in a bag.

"First you learn how to cook, now you're finally using your brain…"

His teasing ended with a smile, their time together had Alex knowing that was his way and not to take it like she would have in the past.

Walking over to him with the cake ready to go, she placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"When you get back, I have something I want to talk about… will you listen to what I have to say?"

Looking at her a little funny, Nicolas nodded.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Nicolas successfully delivered the cake to the old man and his second in command. Not saying who it was from or why he handed the cake over and left.

The walk home felt peculiar with just him and his thoughts. The look on Alex's face when she asked if he would listen to her worried him.

 _Heavens knows what that woman has in her head now… I don't even want to know what Connie told her earlier. Nothing but trouble._ He chuckled, not nearly minding it as much as he normally would.

The sun finally began to set once more and he looked forward to spending another night with her by his side. Granted there were downsides to just sleeping next to her, but cold showers in the morning seemed like a fair trade off for the time being.

Telling Worick that he was going to turn in for the night, and ignoring the comment that followed from the one-eyed man, he walked down the stairs. Finding the lights off in the main rooms, he noticed the glow from the bedroom shown under the door, telling him Alex  
waited for him. Swallowing his nervousness, he knocked lightly and opened the door – not wanting to startle her.

Laying in the middle of the bed, he found a sleeping Alex. She wore her short robe, tied tightly at her hips, showing off her hourglass figure. His mouth seemed to dry looking down on her there- long legs, curvaceous body, and silken strands covering her face.

She must have been tired after the excitement of the day- the visits, walking, baking four cakes and cleaning.

Taking off his sword, he set it on the top of the wooden dresser. Shedding his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, he half-heartedly folded the two articles of clothes before turning back to look at his sleeping beauty. When he did, her blue eyes opened and she just finished a long stretch on the bed.

Sitting up, Alex noticed that Nicolas had returned. Steeling up her courage, she motioned for him to sit beside her on their bed.

"You wanted to talk?" He took the lead, sitting and turning so he could face her.

"I do," she nodded, placing her hand over his. "It's kind of funny actually, how nervous I am about this… about us… but, you know what my old job was… what I needed to do… I just, I've never really been with anyone that I cared about or cared about me. I thought Barry cared once. He pretended to, but I realized shortly after he didn't. I want this to be so much more and it scares me because I just don't know what to…"

Nicolas stopped her from continuing by kissing her lips. His hands went to her cup her face and kept her there against him. Releasing her lips, his nose nuzzled up her jaw to nibble on her ear. Alex felt her body shudder at the warm breath on her sensitive skin.

All those times as part of her job, she never really had men make her feel this way.

"You don'T haVe to Do anything. Let ME sHOw yoU HoW wE can be."

"I love you, Nicolas." She sighed as he continued to kiss down her neck and his hands began their own exploration.

Laying back against the pillows, she felt safe, she felt loved, and most importantly, she felt at home there within his strong yet gentle arms.

* * *

 _ **Warning: Entering the rabbit hole… now! The rating for the remaining part of this chapter is elevated to borderline M. Just some tasteful citrus for those who want it. For those leaving now, thanks for reading- I'll see you with one last look at our couple soon!**_  
 _ **For those of you brave enough to venture forward enjoy the slight lemon!**_

* * *

His calloused hands trailed down her neck and took hold of the collar of her robe. Slowly easing the fabric off her shoulders, he quickly kissed his way down her neck. The rapid beating of her heart told him he must be doing something right. Again, he felt almost sad to not be able to hear her –to revel in the panting or the cries of pleasure as he worked magic on her body.

While that was a downside of not having his hearing, the rest of his senses feasted on the experience and enjoyed feeling her react to him. He had been with a few ladies of the night in the past, and he knew that they often skipped any of their own pleasure for that of their clients.

 _Not this time,_ he thought. _Not with us. I want to show you, Alex…_

Her gasps encouraged him to continue his ministrations across her shoulders. Using his teeth, he nibbled at the black lacy straps of her bra. Pulling one elastic strip up, he let it snap back against her flesh before licking at the teased area.

His hands continued to push the fabric down her arms until the whole of her chest was bared to his eyes. He had seen her naked before, but now it felt all the more breathtaking to see her laying there, eyes dazed with passion.

Tracing the outline of the fabric with one hand, while he propped himself up on his side next to her with the other, he moved to gently tease her amble breasts. His mouth and free hand massaged her skin.

Alex felt hot. Her heart raced, threatening to explode out of her chest. In the back of her mind, it felt similar to the sensation when the drugs had been forced into her system… except this time, there was no fear. She trusted him, wanted him to continue and dear gods did it feel good.

Her body shuddered at his strong, yet tender caresses. With his help, the clothes obstructing his touch from her quickly came off. She lay before him on top of their simple comforter looking ready; his body also showed signs of excitement. His chest heaved with a restrained need - he was holding himself back for her.

Tears threatened to escape from her deep blue eyes at the extent he would go for her. Wanting to thank him, to make sure he knew of her love as well, she stretched out like a cat, enjoying the look of pure want on his face.

Her arms slowly felt their way up towards his shoulders. Pulling him till he straddled her hips with his knees and arms. The anticipation and pleasant buzzing within her core urged her on.

Once she had him above her, she let her hands slink down his chest- tenderly stroking the scared skin. Looking up to his eyes, she found him frozen as she tracked the mark she unintentionally gave him all those years ago.

"IT's WhEN I Knew." He said, breaking their heated silence. "ThAT I wAS yOUrs. AnD You were Mine."

Arching her upper body, she captured his lips while her hands continued downward to his belt buckle. Their tongues battled, in a new way, with added meaning as she removed his pants and then boxers. He stopped the kiss and moved away from her to finish discarding his clothes.

Standing before her completely nude and seeing her form waiting for him had the blood flowing and him needing to feel her.

Her smile invited him to approach, but instead of remaining content with exploring her lips, he began to trail down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and lower still.

The sharp intake and gasp that he felt from her body and then the reaction at her innermost core told him, she wanted this as much as he did.

Ending the delicious torture, he eased her legs apart further, allowing him to position himself. Slowly he felt her warmth surrounding him until he could take it no longer. Jutting his hips forward, he closed his eyes and marveled at the sensation of being connected with her fully.

"Alex," He moaned out as he began to thrust at an increasing pace. Wanting to see her face, to read her lips, Nicolas lifted himself up on his arms as his lower body met hers over and over.

Her eyes closed tightly, head thrown back against the pillows and the look of ecstasy painted her features. It drove him wild, seeing her like this and encouraged him even more seeing her mouth out his name.

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, Nicolas fought with himself to hold on, to not let his body's need for release end the slice of heaven they shared. However, her warmth, her cries, just her being there with him made it difficult no matter how much willpower he had.

The tremors he felt from within her led him to believe that she was close as well. Her lrgs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper on... and her finger nails dug into his back. His hands on her hips, he pushed down harder, grinding into her body, intensifying their union.

"Alex!" He cried out signaling his climax. The sweet shockwave it sent went all the way through his body. Seeing stars through his shut eyes, he rode the wave and enjoyed the lingering tingling throughout his frame. His warmth breath came out in pants and gasps, much like hers as she followed him into bliss.

Feeling a wet sensation on his skin, he slightly pulled back to look at her face. Tears fell freely from her eyes now and he instantly worried something was wrong. He brought one hand to cup her cheek, the other holding him above her.

"WhAT's wrOng?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing," she smiled, moving her arms to wipe away the tears as she laughed at her reaction to something so wonderful. "It's just that… I don't think I've ever felt so happy."

"YeAH?" He liked that thought. "GOOd."

"I love you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down on the bed.

"I KnOW," his response came with his usual deadpan tone, causing her to kiss him again, wanting more.

As the pair renewed their thirst for one another, they both couldn't help but finally feel that peace did exist. While they both had lost a great deal in their lives, fate had brought them together for this moment. The one were new beginnings, second chances and a bright future took hold.

They were both home.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

She loved her life. Really, she did.

In the slightly over three years since the incident with the government and fighting between the two most powerful families in Ergrastulum, Alex Benedetto, now Alex Brown, felt that she had nothing major to complain about.

For the first time since she left EastGate, she didn't need or want for anything important, and she finally found a new family and home.

If asked during the dark years of working on the streets, if she could see herself as a successful nightclub singer, beloved wife, respected friend, and mother, she would have laughed. Her life now indeed took on an entirely alternate path when the Benriya boys entered her life.

Leaning back in the rocking chair, she gently rubbed the back of the baby, resting against her chest. The small, nine-month-old girl slept soundly just being fed, burped and changed. While she certainly felt content with her life and didn't need anything- a foot rub would be nice.

 _Maybe when Daddy gets home…_ she grinned after kissing the tot's head, then closing her eyes. The silence in the house certainly was a rarity, and she decided to enjoy it to the fullest. The sunlight came in through the window, making the living room to their modest little house warm and the perfect location for a nap.

It was not to be as her oldest child ran into the open space, toy sword in hand, fighting against an invisible foe. The mini-Nicolas, whose name was Jonathan but had been nicknamed Johnny by all his uncles and aunts, was a ball of energy from day one. Now, pushing three years old, he could mostly walk and explore on his own – much to the horror of his parents most times.

"Mama!" he cried, getting her attention. "Dada home soon?"

"Not yet sweetie. Why don't you get your book? Emily might want to hear a story." She encouraged the boy to join her next to the rocking chair.

"Ok!" The little boy smiled and tucked his sword into his pants, trying his best to imitate his father. With a slight wobble, the newly walking boy went to his book corner of the living room. The growing family had moved into a small place after their small wedding ceremony and before their oldest's birth. Worick certainly wouldn't have minded them staying in the downstairs area of the Benriya, but it felt right to start their own little place, not too far from Uncle Eye Patch, as Johnny called the blonde man. It was a good decision on their part as the child proved to be quite vocal. Alex would have felt horrible subjecting Worick to the tantrums and stubbornness of their first born.

Their moving out also allowed Worick to create a more official place for his growing business ventures. The relatively lucrative job as a male gigolo ended once the Benriya Boys received a rather large position as official liaisons for the police force in the city. Call them detectives or plainclothes wranglers now instead of handymen; the pair were able to maintain their level of job selection – opting out of certain missions or accepting others, but now with a steady income source.

Which was good for the now family of four. Even when Alex headlined at the Bastard, the Brown clan always found something to suck up money.

 _Children are expensive. But worth it. I'd never trade you both for all the money in the world._

Listening to her son tell a story from looking at pictures, she continued to rock the partially awake baby girl. While Johnny looked so much like his father, Emily held more of a mix of features. Her eyes were blue, and her skin already showed it would be a darker hue, but not quite the shade of Alex's. The little girl seemed to connect quickly with anyone she met. Instantly stealing the hearts of her father, and many uncles. Grandpa Chad also enjoyed coming to visit during his free time, being now semi-retired from the force.

 _Speaking of Grandpa Chad_ , she thought to herself _, I wonder when the boys are going to be back…_

"Momma, is Unca Eyepach and Grampa Chad gonna play today?" The boy apparently finished his book and now leaned against her leg looking up at her and his sister.

"Yes, they are. Daddy is bringing them over when they are done with work." Taking a hand off the baby's back, she affectionately rubbed the boy's full head of black hair. "Are you going to be good for them this time?"

The small boy looked up at her with innocent eyes – or as best he could. Alex knew better.

"You can't pretend not to hear people. It's dangerous, especially if grandpa and your uncle need you to listen."

"I know…" The toddler clutched at his toy sword at his side. "But Daddy.."

"Your father is different, remember? When he doesn't have his special ears on, he can't hear. That's how he was born."

"Why?"

Alex sighed.

 _How do you explain life to an almost three-year-old?_ She wondered.

The concept of hearing implants that Nicolas, with the help of Doctor Theo and his connections in the capital medical hospitals, had adamantly looked into brought about modest success. Not to mention were still far beyond the little boy's understanding. The procedure was a relatively new one and a bit more risky than she would have liked to know about… but she couldn't go against his desire to hear her voice and those of his children.

They had discussed it shortly after the birth of Johnny. Nicolas couldn't help out much with a crying child if he wasn't in the room to see the infant's distress. While he did rather well adapting in other ways, he admitted to feeling like he missed out on a lot of those first months. She never asked if he regretted it later on, but she assumed he wouldn't.

And it wasn't like he wore the small devices all the time; he lived the majority of his life in the relative silence of the world. He thrived in that situation. However, the when he was at home playing with Johnny or having a late night conversation in bed, he used them.

So far, neither of their children suffered from the same challenge as their father and appeared quite healthy. Doctor Theo and his full-time nurse Nina took good care of the Brown family and continued to monitor the rare genes that Alex shared with her children. As long as they all stayed away from Celebrer, the family would continue to live long lives.

That went double for Nicolas. The man who still continued to wear the dog tag around his neck had only resorted to using the enhancing medications a handful of times in the last three years. That made Alex happier than she could even verbalize.

 _He wants to be here for us, well, of course, he does_. She corrected herself thinking about her family's well-being. _Doctor Theo already worries Nic has shortened his life considerably with all the abuse, but we can't do much about that… he's healthy for now and more cautious._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and the laughs for their two visitors. Nicolas still rarely laughed or talked much with others outside his small little family. While people had commented he was more open with feelings and conversation, there still was a point that Nicolas Brown maintained his bad-ass and lethal demeanor.

"DADDA!" The boy squealed and ran to the door, his arms outreached, wanted to be picked up. Nicolas made eye contact first with his wife before easily scooping the boy up. The giggles of happiness filled the room, and everyone couldn't help but smile.

With his son on his hip, Nic moseyed over to his wife, now standing and closing the distance between then from her side. A quick kiss was their typical greeting upon his return, much to his son's dislike.

"Ewwww," the replica of his father voiced and suddenly found interest in the two other men. "Unca Eye Pach! Gampa Chad!"

Nicolas grunted his approval for the boy to go and see the others as he let Johnny's feet once more touch the ground. Turning back to his wife, he poked at the chubby cheeks of his daughter, now more awake due to the noise and excitement.

The tender moment between the three ended when the enthusiastic screams of their son rang out at the new toy his grandfather presented him with.

"Momma! Look!" The toddler showed her a shiny badge. It was a replica of the ones that Worick and Nicolas now carried.

"How wonderful love. Now you can go to work with daddy, right?" She looked from her son to his father with an amused expression.

"Maybe," Worick smiled squatting down to be more at an eye level with his nephew. "But you got to train first. I think we should test your skills tonight. What do you say?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I guess that's what you'll be doing tonight and for some of tomorrow." Alex grinned, almost feeling bad to be leaving the two men to care for the boy.

Looking over at both Worick and Chad, she turned serious.

"Are you both sure you'll be ok with them? 'Cause I can ask Nina or Connie to come over too."

"No, no," Worick stood up with the boy in his arms, resting against his hip. "Johnny and Emily will be fine, promise!"

"You're sure?" Alex looked to the older man.

"I think we can handle the kids. Now if you want to get to the club in time, you had best get changed."

Handing Emily over to her father, Alex nodded. Retreating to the bedroom, she left the men alone with the two Brown children.

"So tell me again, what anniversary this is?" Worick moved to sit down on the couch with Johnny.

"It's not your wedding… that was a few months ago." Chad also seemed curious moving to say hello to this granddaughter.

"And not either of your birthdays." Worick continued.

Nicolas sighed and handed the baby over to Chad, who smiled holding the cute girl. The swordsman went to put his sword away in the locked cabinet, to keep their adventurous son safe from trying to play with the real thing.

"It's jUst a day." His speaking ability had greatly improved in the last few years as well.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you and your little woman's first time?" The lecherous look on his face made Nicolas want to punch his longtime friend. The fact that he was holding the young boy stayed Nicolas' hand.

 _I don't know why it bothers me so much that they bring up our sex life so often. It wasn't like a secret we both enjoy certain activities._ The Twilight sighed yet again.

"No idiot. She Just wanted to seE the grave sIte." Nicolas returned to the group and took a seat on the couch. "We couldn't go last year, so now's a good time."

The two would be heading out for Alex's hometown bright and early in the morning after a night alone. It was something they wanted to do together and minus the rugrats, would make the trip faster and also give them some time just the two of them.

"It has been, what three years since all that went down?" Chad looked tired all of a sudden thinking back on the mess the city was in the years following. Hell, even now things weren't fully back to the normal. The baby on his lap quickly took his mind off that, and he enjoyed her giggles as he bounced her on his knees.

"Well, I'm sad that I can't hear Alex sing tonight, but I suppose you should be allowed to enjoy her performance once in a while. You should have thought of not enjoying certain activities so much to get you two kids already."

"What Dadda likes?" Johnny asked the novelty of his book and being held by his uncle worn off.

"Nothing. RememBer to not lisTen to your Uncle. He's an idiot." Nicolas told his son.

"Momma said listen!"

"That I did," Alex said returning to the room with a small overnight bag in hand. The sparkling dress she wore caught everyone's attention. Even after having two kids, Alex's figure remained the same- but that didn't mean the mother of two kept everything the same. The low cut top wasn't as revealing as it used to be when Worick purchased her dresses, same with the length. Instead of completely bare arms and chest, a thin black mesh like fabric with sparkles covered the skin, but still gave the illusion of being barely there. Her defined legs jutted down from the short hem, and black pumps finished out the outfit.

"Momma purdy!" Johnny beamed before wiggling out of Worick's arms and ran straight to latch on his mother's leg.

"Thanks, baby." She bent over the best she could in her tight ensemble to place a kiss on his head. "Well, I'm ready to go." Standing up she looked at the three men and found them still looking at her.

Worick gave her a whistle and nudged his friend in the ribs as if to once again congratulate the lucky bastard. Nicolas knew he was lucky. The luckiest man on the planet to have her return his love and put up with his quirks.

"Be good Johnny," his mother once more instructed as Nicolas stood up and took the bag she brought from the bedroom.

"And you two be good!" Worick called as the pair said goodbyes to their children.

"Want to come with!" Johnny verged on a tantrum before the Nicolas quickly put a stop to it with a lesser version of his usual glare.

"We'll be Back tomorRow." He assured the boy patting him on the head. "See you guys." He waved back to the men watching over his kids.

 _I don't need to tell them that if anything happens to my kids, it's their heads,_ he reflected. _I do know that they'll risk their lives for those two anyway. Tonight it is just Alex and me. Tomorrow I'm there to support her._

He didn't fully understand her need to visit her family's grave site. It wasn't like either of the two male family members helped her out much. And she admitted to not remembering much of her mother at all. However, he was not about to deny her the few things she asked of him. It was rare that she asked for anything really besides having him watch the kids while she sang at the renovated and upgraded Bastard Club. Sometimes he would dump the kids off on one of their aunties so that he could watch her as well.

 _I fully understand Worick's comments about loving to hear her sing._ His internal musing continued as the pair got into their small little family car and drove towards the nightclub and casino. The Cristianos has all but retired their old ways of making money – more so with the large decrease in Twilights needing their drugs anymore. The joint had expanded and made an honest business out of the group- while still having an area as a brothel, it resembled more of a lavish hotel, upscale gambling, and entertainment area.

Nicolas felt less worried to have his wife sing there with the changes too. Entering the nightclub area, he saw her off at the stage entrance, nodding his greetings to Galahad and Marco before he found his seat. Those two had changed some as well. Marco no longer wore Connie's ring around his neck, but on his finger. The two married some time after Johhny's birth when the short haired shop owner finally had enough of waiting.

 _Women can be a frightening thing._ He mused thinking over his friend group and the powerful women in it.

Galahad now managed the whole hotel and had it running full force with new talent and attractions. Not having to worry about fighting anymore, the other Twilight still would spar with Nicolas and others and if absolutely needed, join in a real fight to protect the close knit group.

Sitting in a plush chair, a glass of whiskey in hand, Nicolas Brown allowed himself the rare chance to relax. The crowd grew loud as the well-known diva took the stage some time later. After that, the crowd hushed as her ballad coated the room with a peaceful feeling.

He loved her singing. It was no secret. And she loved to sing as well, so almost every day he would get to listen to her beautiful voice. The slight differences in the styles she used for the club and those at home, made coming to watch her all the more magical.

 _I've got it good._ He nodded, enjoying watching her leave the stage, still singing. She was singing for him. He knew that as she held the microphone in one hand and sat on the arm of his chair. Cries of jealousy came from all around, wanting to get the songstress' attention, but he knew she didn't see anyone but him.

Nicolas knew that she loved teasing him like this. Keeping his cool while she stroked his face, leaning in to give him a good show of her cleavage and a quick kiss on his lips, he enjoyed her silent promise for what the night would bring. The thrill of anticipation went up his spine as she slinked off and continued her song, sitting on a table top, walking around, getting the crowd involved.

Watching the majority of the males in the audience spellbound till the last sweet second of the song, he felt a sense of pride being the one she chose.

Staying in his seat, he watched as her adoring fans rushed the stage to hand her flowers and gifts when she finished. She accepted the offerings with humble gratitude. Making sure to thank the giver, it took some time, but she finally made her way to where he sat, finishing his drink.

"Hey there Mr. Big Spender," she smiled giving him a wink and taking the drink from his hand. Finishing it for him, she set it back in his open hand before sitting in his lap. "You going to ask me to come back to your room or what?" Her lips barely touched his as she breathed out her question.

"Get a room you two," came the voice of the young teen and leader of the Cristiano group. Her hands went on her hips seeing the married couple getting cozy in the lounge area. "Well, I suppose I could give you one too." Throwing a key card their way, she smiled as Nicolas caught it easily with his free hand. "Well, I won't keep you from your night off on parent duty, but the schedule for next month is up if you're curious about when you're headlining. Make sure you tell Galahad if you need more time off! Enjoy yourselves."

He nodded his thanks to the younger girl before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Well, pretty laDy, maybe I'll inviTe you up after all. But You look awFUlly expensive."

"For you, I think I can make a deal." She continued the role play as she stood up and grabbed his shirt, hoisting him to his feet.

"Let's go."

* * *

Their evening in the executive suite went uninterrupted. No crying children, or friends disturbing their fun. Curling up against his spent frame, Alex seemed to radiate contentment.

"It's been far too long since it's been just us," she yawned, feeling tired herself.

His half asleep grunt made her grin.

 _We do need to actually sleep,_ she thought. _We've got a few hours drive to get to EastGate. I'm glad we left the kids. And that we could make it this year._

It was odd to go to the city where she grew up. On some levels, she had hoped to gain something by going there. Their small home was gone – Emilio had told her as much, but seeing it their first time back, shortly after finding out she was pregnant with their first child and on the one year anniversary of her brother's death, it hurt.

The small town cemetery also brought her little closure on that chapter of her life. Finding her mother's grave, she felt compelled to have ones placed for both her brother and father. She knew Nicolas didn't understand her need to do this, but he stayed silent, supporting her through it. He had declined placing one for his parents, telling her that he didn't need to, nor did he think they deserved it.

In tomorrow's visit, she didn't expect to find anything from the site. It was silly of her to desire a new feeling or closure towards her mess of a family by simply visiting a place. Thinking back on that day now, she realized her mistake.

She didn't need that place to be a home because she had one here. With the man at her side who was currently tracing random shapes on her naked back. He knew her so well, knowing that her mind was still going, keeping her awake. Curling closer into his warmth, she reflected on their lives, noting they both hadn't had the best of childhoods or family lives. However, they made their own home now.

It was stronger than any political forces, or mundane trials, and that was because they were together. Forever.

* * *

 _And that dear reader is the fluffy ending of the story. Just a final thank you for coming along for the ride, and I do hope you enjoyed it._

 _Run with those plot bunnies people- amusement will always follow!_


End file.
